A Fresh Start, Light's Darkness
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy gets ignored by the guild after Lisanna returns. Lucy decides to leave and the guild finds out that something tragic had happened to Lucy after a week passed. A year passes afterwards, and the guild Light's Darkness gets Fairy Tail and other guilds' attention. They claim to know Lucy, but how do they know her and what is the mystery behind this guild?
1. Prologue

**Hi! So lots of you just loved my Haunting Me story. So, I'm here with another story. Of course, I've decided to be writing these kind of stories from now on and I hope you're all okay with that. Please review ideas, opinions, OC's if you wanna be in the story (just PM me if you want) and please no negative comments. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it for the sake of any writer's self-esteem and those who might argue back. So anyway, let's start this new story!**

* * *

 _That's it._

 _I've absolutely had enough._

 _I can't stand this._

 _Why is fate so cruel?_

 _Did I do something bad?_

 _Tell me._

 _I can't handle this any longer._

 _Someone... please..._

 _Help me._

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I've always thought that I needed to get stronger. I always thought that everybody accepted me. I always thought that I was loved and belonged here. But I was really wrong. Everything was a lie. Everyone _here_ were just liars waiting to backstab me and throw me aside like a piece of trash.

It hurts. It really hurts... knowing that the guild that you've grown to know and love just suddenly forgets about you, even after what you've been through together. You'd think those memories are precious right? Apparently not in this guild. This guild treats those kinds of memories like some kind of toy that needs to be thrown away.

No one notices me anymore. No talks to me anymore. No one bothers to approach me or simply greet me. It's been a nightmare for me. I hate it. I hate it. I feel like it's been eating away at my heart. The only ones who even bother to remember my existence is Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell and her exceed Carla.

It all started when Lisanna came back to Earthland after being in Edolas for 3 years. At first, I was happy for everyone who knew her. They had gotten an old nakama back. I mean, it was heart-warming to see it all the reunions. But then, It started to get more out of hand.

Lisanna and I began to be friends after awhile. I think it was a week after her return. But we didn't have much time to talk. She'd get dragged everywhere. Everybody wanted to catch up to her and seemed to forget to ask me at first. I understood they missed her, but I began to feel like less and less more people don't talk to me.

I noticed that Team Natsu was nowhere to be found during the mornings and so was Lisanna. They even left Wendy and Carla behind. So the 3 of us started going on missions together for awhile. Soon after that going on for awhile, a whole month passed. That's when it all started.

Team Natsu had stayed that morning and Lisanna was working at the bar that day. So, I decided to ask them if they wanted to do a mission with me. I looked at the request board and got a job and headed to where Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy sat. But, looking back on it, I wish I never did.

I approached them and before I could even ask them about going on the mission. Natsu interrupted me...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Hey guys! Do you want to go on thi-!?"_

 _"Oh Lucy!" Natsu said. "We have to tell ya something!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"We were thinking if you left the team a bit." Erza said._

 _"What?"_

 _"We wanted Lisanna to join for awhile." Gray added._

 _"O-Oh... uh. Okay. I'll... see ya then."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

After that day, everyone started to flat out ignore my entire being. Except for Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. That was the worst experience by far. I already felt this from my father, I didn't need this from my second family. The family that told me that they would always be by my side.

But, unfortunately, it was happening.

And, I don't think I can take it anymore.

It was too much for me to continue living it.

But then, I heard it. I heard a conversation that I should of never have. They were talking about me. Me! But not in a good way. They said that I was weak, that I was just there to get money and complain most of the time. Lisanna and Wendy weren't there but, I wish that I could've left. They even said that I was... _a burden._

I hated that word. I hated the thought of myself being a burden. I tried my best not to be a burden, I really did. My heart shattered when I heard the guild continue to talk to me. I could feel the hot tears stream down my face. My heart beated faster as I continued to hear every word that was said.

I shook my head. I turned away from the guild and ran back to my apartment. I ran away. Like I always did. It sounds easy? Not really. It takes a lot to run away. But, even the guild said that I run away like the weakling I am, so that makes me a professional right? Yeah... a professional, weak, coward. That's me.

That was just yesterday actually. I've decided that I'll leave Fairy Tail. I mean no point in me staying in a place that doesn't want me. There I go again, running away from my problems. I guess that's why I earned those comments. I do run away. I'm so pathetic. But, they don't want nor need me. So it's for the best.

I'm leaving everything behind. Everything. Including my celestial keys. I'm going to break my contracts with them as well. That will probably hurt me the most, but it's best they find a better mage than me. Wendy, Lisanna and Carla are sure to manage without me. I feel bad for leaving so suddenly.

I'm not telling them where I'm going. So that _if_ the guild does remember me, they won't be able to find me. I don't think that I'll ever return. Actually, I'm not sure if I'll every survive. I mean, I'm breaking contracts with my celestial spirits, my source of magic. How am I supposed to fight. But, I'll let fate handle that.

I'm not sure if Loke will let me break his contract but, he'll be better off with someone that could actually be of more use. I'm nothing more than a simple girl now. A girl with no magic, no home... and no family to go back to. Tomorrow is the day I leave. That will be it. But, my heart continues to ache.

I can't stop here. No. I'm going to go through with this and I will leave.

It's better for everyone that way anyway.

 _'Goodbye... My dear family.'_

* * *

 **So that's the prologue. Sorry it's short. But stuff gets really emotional in the next 2 or 3 chapters. So, I hope you look forward to that. I hope this story is just as a success as Haunting Me and Ghost Girl. See ya soon! Byee~ (Btw, I might get my own laptop soon so that means I can update faster! Please hope I do)**


	2. Time To Leave

**Hi Minna! Im back again! Sorry it awhile for this chapter to get out there. I was being hooked up with freshmen year, yknow. Trying to get used to things and all that. But, my birthday is this Saturday and I might get a laptop finally and will be able to upload without my mother's consent anymore! Whoo! Anyway, time for the story!**

* * *

 **(Wendy's POV)**

Lucy hasn't come to the guild for awhile now. It's been a week since she last came here. Me, Lisanna and Carla are getting worried.

We haven't visited her in awhile because Team Natsu dragged us into a job and we came back just yesterday. We would ask Mira or Kinana about it, but everybody in the guild doesn't even remember Lucy at all.

Lisanna, Carla and I feel sorry for Lucy. She doesn't deserve to be neglected this way. I just hope that she's alright.

Carla suggested that we visit her today and take a break from the guild before Team Natsu drag us into another mission. We left as soon as we got some food from Mira that we could bring to Lucy.

We walked through Magnolia. Carla in my hands and Lisanna holding the bag of food.

"Do you think Lucy's okay?" I spoke up.

At first, I didn't get a reply. But then Carla spoke up.

"I'm not that sure."

"Let's just hope she managed fine since Team Natsu wasn't here for a whole week." Lisanna added.

We all nodded and soon arrived at Lucy's house.

Surprisingly, the window was closed and the curtains that draped the window frame was gone. The 3 of us glanced at each other with worryingly. Scared that something has happened to Lucy.

We knocked on the door 3 times. But no answer came our way.

"Lucy?" Lisanna asked knocking again. "Lucy are you in there?"

"We have food from the guild." I added. "Are you hungry?"

"Lucy?" Carla asked putting her ear against the door.

"Just open it." A voice said from behind us.

All 3 of us got startled and turned to see Lucy's landlady.

She'd usually had a stern expression and spoke in a scary strict tone, but today she was different. She looked sad and had a frown on her face. She looked like a tear could actually come from the corner of her eyes. She had her head down and her eyes down casted to the floor. Not looking up at us.

"It's unlocked. Just go inside." She said again not raising her head at all.

Lisanna, Carla and I gulped in nervousness and I opened the door slowly.

The room was damp and dusty all over. It was dark and all of Lucy's furniture was gone. Though, the only thing that remained was her dining table, dresser and bed. Everything else disappeared. Like nothing had ever been in the apartment before.

Lisanna scanned the room with even more worry. Lucy's things were gone and we don't even know where she was. All 3 of us are worried about her. Very worried.

"She moved out." The landlady spoke again.

"What?" We all asked.

"It was a week ago that she left. She didn't tell me why or where she was going. All she had was a roller bag, and a body bag with her. She left everything and told me to sell everything."

The landlady then took out something from her pocket and handed it to Lisanna.

It was a letter and a small burgundy pouch.

"She told me to give these to you. She said it was for the best that you had these." With that, the landlady turned and exited the apartment while dragging her footsteps behind her.

We all stared at the letter and the pouch. All 3 of us sat on the bed and I placed Carla on my lap so she could see. Lisanna opened the pouch and our eyes widened at the objects inside. _Lucy's celestial keys._ We stared at them with now fear. Without her keys, Lucy couldn't summon her spirits. Without her spirits, Lucy couldn't use her magic.

Lisanna then ripped open the letter with anxiety eating away as our worries grew. We wanted to help Lucy, but how are we supposed to help her if she's gone. Lisanna then started reading the letter out loud and once she was done, tears were pouring down our cheeks. Our faces now flushed red.

* * *

 _Dear Lisanna, Wendy and Carla,_

 _I'm sorry that I'm leaving so suddenly. I hope you can understand that it was hard for me to stay in a place that doesn't even treat you like you're even wanted._

 _I don't know when you'll be reading this. But just listen._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it anymore. I CAN'T take it anymore._

 _You weren't there but, I overheard the guild talking about me. This was the day before I wrote this letter. You have no idea what I was feeling when I heard the words they said about me. It broke me, shattered me more than I thought it would. It was the worst feeling that I could've felt in my life._

 _They called me weak and that I only come here to get money and complain about them and other things in the guild. Then, they called me a burden. I'm sure you can understand that, I just couldn't stop thinking badly of myself when they say that. I try not to be a burden, you know that very well._

 _I just... I guess that I just wanted to be better than what they say. To be stronger so I won't be a burden anymore._

 _I hope you can forgive me for running away. I'll leave you my celestial keys. I trust you'll find a better owner for them than me. They all deserve a better master. A master that doesn't run away from her problems._

 _But, I don't think I can survive out here._

 _I wish you all the best. I love you 3 dearly._

 _This goodbye... for now._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

"LUCY!" The 3 of them screamed, as if their blonde friend was still there with them.

"Come back Lucy!" Wendy cried out.

"You don't have to think that way!" Lisanna said.

"You were the perfect friend!" Carla wailed.

"We love you, so come back home!" They all pleaded.

They cried their hearts out. Hoping that the celestial mage would step through the door through their chants, but Lucy was gone. They knew that. She was gone for a whole week. Disappeared from them, from Fairy Tail and from Magnolia.

The 3 couldn't believe that their guild would do such a thing. That they caused the cheerful blonde to run away and leave her celestial spirits - _her friends_ \- with them. THey sobbed on Lucy's bed, hugging each other, hoping that Lucy was still alive out in Fiore. Somewhere void of harm.

It was soon near evening. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla searched for Lucy around Magnolia, questioning the train station and anywhere she could've went for transportation. But no one could provide them of any knowledge. The 3 then walked in sadness to the guild.

They knew in their hearts they had to tell the guild and maybe get extremely mad over their stupidity. The 3 were mad at the guild, even more so they had to tell everyone what they had done to Lucy. They needed to knock some sense into them... and now.

The 3 immediately ran out of the apartment with tears falling from their flushed red faces. Panting doing so.

But what they didn't know, was that the minute they arrived... they would stop and soon face reality.

* * *

 **Finally! After much delay I got a chapter out here! I'm sorry that it's really short but I plan on getting a 3 chapter update by tomorrow or Monday! By the way, I've turned 14 just today! Yay! So, the chapter after the next one, not all of the ideas were my idea. I've had a lot of help from jfkkennedy. Even helped me through writers block from the last story. Even decided the magic of the oc's in this story. Anyway, I'm writing the new chapter now and I hope you'll forgive my being late on this chapter. Byee~**


	3. Came Back Dead

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! So, this chapter is going to still be at Fairy Tail and then the next part will just be a general POV if Lucy's part. So, I hope your excited to what's going to be in store for this story.**

* * *

Once Lisanna, Wendy and Carla arrived at the guild, they stopped before entering, hearing the commotion going on the guild. Not knowing about Lucy's departure or that she was suffering without them. They panted, not bothering to dry their tears.

All of them looked terrible, sweating from their running, hair all over the place and their faces looked pitiful. It was a sad sight.

Lisanna was the first to catch up her breath and was about to open the doors to the guild, until someone called from behind them. It was a young teenage boy's voice and by the way he called for them, it seemed really urgent.

The boy ran up to the 2 girls and the exceed. He could see the tears on their faces but didn't want to question the reason.

"Are you a part of this guild?" He asked, clearly exhausted.

"Y-Yeah?" Wendy replied, after catching her breath.

"What is it that you need?" Carla asked, trying to stop crying.

"Please give this to your guild master. It is very important that he is informed of this."

He handed Lisanna the letter in his hand and then ran off the way he came. Leaving the 3 girls very confused. Wondering what could be so urgent that Makarov had to know about it very quickly.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stared at the letter with curiosity in their eyes. Lisanna glanced at Wendy and Carla as the nodded in response. Lisanna nodded back and then opened the letter without hesitation.

When Lisanna opened the letter, the first word that she saw made her freeze in place.

Wendy and Carla watched her with even more confusion. All 3 silent as the wind blew their hair softly. Wendy could see that Lisanna was shaking and could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Lisanna?"

The white-headed takeover mage stiffened and then the tears started to flow once again. She shivered and then mouthed the word that she saw.

 _Lucy..._

Wendy and Carla immediately froze as well. The exceed slowly took the letter and started choking as she read the letter.

The first few words made their hearts die, all 3 falling to the ground once again.

* * *

 _For Fairy Tail,_

 _We are sorry for your loss._

 _We have reason to have witnessed the death of Lucy Heartfilia. A member of your guild._

 _Yesterday, she was walking around Crocus near our headquarters and encountered one of some wanted criminals._

 _A powerful mage from one of the fallen dark guilds._

 _He was armed and casted a spell before she could take out anything to defend herself._

 _We were caught in the spell as well._

 _We recovered but we then saw Ms. Heartfilia bleeding to death._

 _Suddenly, the mage was about to attack once more and we could see Ms. Heartfilia try to speak._

 _Before anything else, a bright light engulfed the scene and both Ms. Heartfilia and the dark mage disappeared in a second._

 _We apologize for this incident and her body was never found._

 _From, the Rune Knights._

* * *

"No..." Lisanna spoke up. "This can't be true at all... There's no way that Lucy's..."

"But, the Rune Knights saw it..." Wendy stammered.

"There must be some hope that she's... She can't be really..." Carla tried to say.

They all took a deep breath, giving up hope that Lucy was gone.

 _Lucy was dead._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LUUUUCYYYY!"

The had heard the girls' blood curdling screams because seconds later, they all rushed out of the guild hall. Looking worried and stared at the 3 crying members.

They all had worried expressions on their faces as they saw how horrible the 3 looked. Wondering what had happened to make them just collapse in despair.

"Lisanna, Wendy, Carla! What's wrong!?" Erza asked alarmed.

They didn't reply, they only cried, screamed and yelled. The guild could make out words like; _NO, It's a LIE_ and _she's alive._ This only increased their confusion and curiosity. They wanted to know more. They wanted to help their _'nakama'_.

Natsu walked up to the youngest Strauss sibling and was about to hold her shoulder. Only to have his face slapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Lisanna yelled.

Everyone was taken aback from her outburst as Wendy and Carla helped Lisanna stand up. So they can unleash the anger that boiled inside of them now that Lucy was gone. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stared daggers and wanted to repay Lucy for her kindness. She left with their well-being in her mind instead of herself. Lucy left because she was being tortured by her own guild. This was their punishment.

Magic energy swirled around Wendy and Lisanna as their tears and anger showed. They were furious and had to teach Fairy Tail a lesson. It's their fault. All their fault. They destroyed one of their friend's future. Now, Lucy doesn't even have a future. She died lonely and sad.

"Wendy? Lisanna?" Gray asked scared and intimidated.

"W-What's wrong with you guys?" Natsu stammered.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked.

"SOMETHING IS MOST DEFINITELY WRONG, WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Wendy scolded.

"WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!? WHAT MADE YOU TURN YOUR BACKS ON HER!?" Carla added.

"YOU DROVE HER AWAY! YOU MADE HER LOSE HER FUTURE!" Lisanna screamed.

"What!?" Gajeel asked. "What did we do?"

"We haven't done anything bad at all." Happy agreed.

"LIARS!" They shouted. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Who's _her_ , Lisanna?" Mira asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"LUCY!"

The guild was silent. Now that they thought about it, they haven't seen Lucy ever since last week. The guild looked around them, hoping to see the blonde celestial mage. As if they've done nothing wrong. As if everything they put Lucy through was a delusion.

"Where is Luce anyway?" Natsu asked plainly as the guild nodded along.

The 3 gasped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing from the guild's mouths. Wendy then casted _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack_ on the guild, making them fall as minor bruises were imprinted on their skin.

"WHERE'S LUCY!? WHERE'S LUCY!?" Carla repeated with anger.

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?" Wendy asked as well.

"SHE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE IS WHERE!" Lisanna said as the 3 suddenly couldn't take the hurt anymore.

They covered their faces with their hands as the tears fell to the ground. They were angry at the guild for sure, but their sadness over powered that and they couldn't stand it anymore. They broke down. They couldn't believe that Lucy was dead and didn't want to accept that she was obliterated.

"What do you mean... she's on the other side?" Erza asked.

At first the 3 girls didn't reply. Thinking that the guild didn't deserve to know what happened to the blonde celestial mage. But, if anything, they wanted to be strong. They wanted to remain kind like how Lucy would treat them before all this had happened. Lisanna dried her tears as Wendy and Carla watched the youngest takeover mage stand up to confront the guild that drove Lucy away from them.

Lisanna breathed in and out, in a calming manner and stared at the guild with a death glare beyond Erza's death glare.

"You... You all..." Lisanna stammered, tears still fresh from her eyes.

 _"Lucy is dead... because of you."_

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Still not as long but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. That promise I will surely keep. I'm glad I can finally upload this chapter. Looks like that birthday laptop will take a little longer to arrive so I can't update daily anymore. So, I hope you all will continue to wait for me. I promise I'll give you a chapter worth your time and I hope to update those 3 chapters I promised. See ya soon! Byee~**


	4. Actually Alive

**Okay Minna! I'm sorry again that I can't upload often. My laptop is still on hold so it will be by chance that I get to update. So, as promised I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can to make up for the other short chapters. I hope your excited to see Lucy again^^**

* * *

 _The Fairy Tail mages couldn't believe what Lisanna had just said._

 _'Lucy is dead... because of you.'_

 _The words ringed their ears as if a siren. They just couldn't process the once so cheerful blonde, now dead and by no means of ever returning._

 _The mages started to question the 3 crying girls. Asking what happened and why it was their fault. They had nothing to do with Lucy's death and they certainly weren't the ones who killed her. But Lisanna, Wendy and Carla just snapped at them, mainly at Team Natsu as most responsible._

 _The 3 explained how miserable Lucy had been for who knows how long because of the guild. How she would cry herself to sleep. How she wouldn't eat for sometime. How she wouldn't even go on a mission unless it was for rent. They explained her letter and yelled at the guild, furious that they would speak ill about a guild member. Calling her a burden and how they broke her._

 _The guild's faces were in shock and neutral. Realizing what they've done. They pushed Lucy away. They weren't there to protect her. They didn't even listen to her. She was alone, when they promised she'd always be a part of their precious family._

 _That's when Lisanna spoke of Lucy moving and she quit the guild. This made the mages gasp in more shock. How just a week ago, a smiling blonde was in the guild and now she would never be present again. Wendy and Carla read the letter of Lucy's death and the mages all felt guilty. Sorrow drowned into them as they let the image sink in. Lucy died alone. Lucy died without her magic._

 _Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and others who were close friends and allies to the blonde fell to the floor. Tears now escaping their eyes. They didn't know what to do or say. They were just... silent. They killed one of their own._

 _Everyone yelled. Yelled their cries, apologizes, anger and sorrow out into the winds of Magnolia. Echoing throughout the town, hoping that it would reach Lucy - who was now in the stars._

 _But, that sorrow was short lived as it was replaced with pain._

 _Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were too angry at the whole guild for the incident. They didn't deserve to cry out to beg for Lucy's forgiveness. They were beyond furious for the guild's actions._

 _The 3 decided to make a grave for Lucy. The guild wanted to follow but Wendy and Lisanna threatened the guild as Carla flew to find a spot that was well hidden. The 2 mages said that none of the members could go and follow them, not deserving to help create the grave for someone they killed. Saying that they'll regret it by doing so._

 _The fairies quickly obeyed as Lisanna and Wendy went to follow after Carla. Leaving the fairies to live with what they have done._

 _It's been a whole year since that incident and Fairy Tail hasn't been the same._

 _Everything has changed after Lucy's departure._

 _Nothing the guild did could earn Lisanna, Wendy, Carla's and most in importantly: Lucy's forgiveness._

 _But that's all about to change soon enough._

* * *

In a far away forest from Crocus, if you ever entered the forest, you could hear blasts of magic attacks colliding with another.

Since it was so far from society, it couldn't be heard unless you were at least close toward the forest's entrance.

2 mages were watching 3 other mages in battle. But this wasn't a battle between enemies. This was a battle between guild members.

This guild was well hidden in the forest and only held 5 members. It was a small guild, but it was full of powerful members. Though, their guild master was one of the 5. But she didn't act like it. They were all active. Despite being the guild master, she wanted to go on missions just as much as her guild was.

They were all young, powerful and treated each other as a family. They all had similar pasts, more hurtful than others but they understood each other. They created the guild so that no one would have to feel the way they did anymore.

This guild was called; Light's Darkness.

"They're going all out as usual." Akame said as she crossed her arms, watching her friends spar. Akame was a blood controlling mage. She can control every limb in the human body by a simple command and a snap of her fingers. She had light brown hair down to the waist, green yellow eyes, pale fair skin and was 18. She is usually the cook of the guild and has a sweet personality. But in a battle she's very serious and has great agility. If she doesn't use her magic, she uses a dagger.

"Can you blame them? It's always like this when they want to train." Masahiro replied laughing a bit. Masahiro was the youngest of the 5 members. He has brown messy hair, hazel green eyes, fair tanned skin and is 17. He is the main planner for a battle and reads a lot of books. He is a mind and archive mage. Having a lot of knowledge and can control the human mind. Though his magic leaves him vulnerable, he trains so he can land some physical attacks and can dodge attacks towards him as well.

As the 2 watched the 3 battle, the battle was soon done as the 3 mages were tired and was in need of a break. They all landed on the grass and panted tiredly.

"Looks... like... we've improved..." Akari panted as she turned to her fraternal twin brother.

"You got... that right..." Kano replied, panting as well.

Akari was the big sister of the guild. She was a fire god slayer. She had red brown hair that went to her lower back, blue eyes, fair skin and was 19. She exceeds mostly in magic and agility. Having to be fast when a attack was going her way. She's very protective of her new family and doesn't hesitate to bring justice to those who have hurt her guild mates mentally and physically. She's energetic but serious when it comes to battles.

Kano on the other hand was much like his sister, being the older brother figure of the guild. He has blue carefree hair, brown red eyes, fairly tanned skin and was also 19. He mostly helped in training the guild members in their combat and dodging skills. He's very much energetic but makes some of the major decisions of the guild. Kano was a water god slayer. Having control over water, ice and mist. Mainly anything to do with water substances.

"Guess... we should... break for... lunch, huh?"

The 4 turned to their guild master. Who was none other than, Lucy Heartfilia. The thought to be deceased celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

Lucy had changed as well as the year of her departure passed by. Her blonde hair now had red streaks as the length was now to her lower back, her eyes were the same cocoa brown but would turn gold due to her _new_ magic on occasion, she had the same fair skin and was now 18. After the incident, Lucy was surprised to wake up in the same forest as they were now. She noticed that the dark mage had passed out in front of her and she wondered how she got there. That's when Lucy remembered that during the moment of her bleeding, she chanted words that came into her head. She was surprised to see that her wounds were healed and the mage was defeated. Lucy then wandered through the forest and soon ran into the other 4. Then they created the guild, with her as their guild master. Though, she had Akari in her place to make their guild official. Lucy soon found out that she had 2 types of magic and she had Akari and Kano help her control it. She mostly uses her secondary magic rather than her primary. Her secondary magic was celestial dragon slayer magic while the primary one was space magic. Though, Lucy was still trying to figure out how she got that magic with the help of Masahiro.

The 4 nodded toward her and they entered their guild hall.

It was a fairly reasonable sized guild hall. It had 2 floors. The first floor being where the entrance, the bar, kitchen and request board was located. The second floor was where their rooms were. Since none of them had a home to live in, they thought living in the guild would be more better. There were 5 rooms plus 4 more guest rooms. All having a small washroom, a closet, dresser and bed.

Lucy, Akari, Kano and Masahiro sat at the bar while Akame, being the cook, went to prepare something.

"Hey guys." Masahiro spoke up.

"What is it?" Kano asked.

"We made it on Sorcerer Weekly."

"Really?" Akari asked surprised by the news.

"Yeah. Check it out." Masahiro replied showing them the article. "They nicknamed us, the Mystery Guild."

Lucy grabbed the magazine from Masahiro as Akari, Kano and Akame - who heard the news - looked over the blonde's shoulder.

" _'This mysterious guild has been an official guild for a year now. Yet what do we really know about the members of Light's Darkness. Sure we've heard of the members but the guild itself is a whole mystery. Thus earning the nickname; Mystery Guild. Though, Light's Darkness is considered to be really strong. We mostly know that it has only 5 members including the guild master. But, the guild master's identity has yet to be revealed.'_ " Lucy read aloud.

"Wow. People must be really interested in us." Akame commented.

"Well, you can blame Lucy for that." Akari replied.

"What? What did I do, Akari?" Lucy asked confused.

"Kept your identity a secret since you told me to go consult the council about our guild."

"Excuse me if the council thought I was dead." Lucy mumbled in annoyance.

"Well, it worked out right?" Kano added.

"Guess so." Masahiro replied, shrugging in response.

The 5 then started to eat their long awaited lunch, talking while they did so. But after lunch, Lucy had plans to attend to.

She stretched from her seat and rubbed her belly as it was filled with Akame's delicious meal. Standing up afterwards, heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going so suddenly, _Master_?" Kano asked teasingly.

"Haha." Lucy replied sarcastically. "It's been a year. It's about time that maybe... 3 new members join the guild."

The 4 guild mates smirked in response, fully knowing what Lucy meant. They turned away from their master to finish their meal as Lucy waved her hand, pulled a cloak on to cover her face and left the guild hall to catch the next train.

"I wonder what those 3 are like?" Akame wondered aloud.

"Probably better than that stupid guild." Kano replied crossing his arms.

"Well, Lucy _did_ say that they were her real friends." Akari added.

"I've actually done research on them from a year ago. According to my archive, they're really nice people." Masahiro replied.

"Well, Lucy did entrust her most prized possessions in their hands. If she trusts them, so shall we." Kano concluded.

"Agreed." Akari said.

"Well, all we have to do now... is wait for their arrival." Akame said looking through the guild doors to the forest before them.

* * *

Lucy had just boarded the train from Crocus. She managed to make sure no attention was drawn towards her and just sat in her seat, awaiting for her stop to be called.

She could overhear people talking, mostly about the new Sorcerer Weekly issue. Talking about their favorite guilds, new models, ranking and about her identity. Which made the blonde giggle as people guessed who she was and what was so secret that Light's Darkness had hidden their guild master's identity.

"Man, you'd think the guild master would at least say their name." A teenage girl complained.

"Well who knows, maybe the guild master is sick or something." A second girl replied.

"No way. I hear that the guild master also does jobs with the guild members."

"Are you kidding me? What kind of master does that?"

Lucy giggled once again, well it wasn't a total lie. But it was certainly funny to listen. Lucy leaned back a bit, so she could hear more clearly about the teenagers assumptions and theories. The blonde guild master could hear the girls turn the page of the magazine and could hear the second girl gasp slightly.

"What's up?"

"I just remembered. We're passing by Magnolia right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Didn't you hear? It's been a year... since that blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail died."

Lucy froze on the spot when she had heard that. How did those 2 girls know about that? Lucy certainly hadn't heard anyone talk about the incident ever since it happened. Lucy leaned back even more, sharpening her senses and listened closely.

"Shh! Do you want anyone to hear you!?" The first girl whispered. "You know no one talks about it."

"Yeah. I heard Fairy Tail didn't even hold a funeral for her. Can you believe that?"

"No way. How cruel. Aren't they the ones who always talk about their guild like a family?"

"Yup. I also heard that only few of the members cared enough to keep her apartment."

"Let's not talk about it. who knows who could be listening on us."

Once Lucy heard the 2 girls start ranting about Blue Pegasus, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Lucy slumped further down her seat and narrowed her eyes, looking through the window.

"Only a few... huh?" She mumbled under breath so no one heard.

Soon, Lucy's stop came and the blonde walked casually out of the train station. Lucy puled her hood further down her face to hide herself and stared up at the building she ran away from all those months ago. _Fairy Tail._

Lucy looked at the guild with disgust. She wondered if those 2 girls were right. Had the guild not cared about her, even if they heard of her so-called death? Did it just betray people just like her? Well, no matter. She was stronger now. Stronger than what her old guild mates claimed her to be.

Lucy decided that she wouldn't pay that guild a visit just yet. She wanted to see what had changed since she departed. Lucy started walking and looked around through the market place. There were some new stores and new restaurants that lined road. She assumed that the shops opened at least 8 months ago.

Soon, Lucy came face to face with her old apartment building. It was still the same size as she remembered. As always, the window was open. Lucy wondered who had moved in her old apartment and decided to take a peak. She climbed to her window and looked inside the open window.

The room looked exactly like it used to be. Though some of the colors had changed, like the pink walls now turned lavender, the furniture was exactly placed the same way. From the dresser, to the kitchen, to the living room and the bed.

Lucy smiled softly with a tint of sadness. She looked away from her old apartment and jumped down back on the sidewalk.

After awhile, it was evening. Lucy was so busy seeing what was the same and what wasn't that she nearly forgot her main objective. The blonde guild master then made her way to the place she never thought she would ever look at again. The Fairy Tail guild hall.

It looked the same after a year. But Lucy could tell that something was wrong inside. Fairy Tail, the guild known to be the most rowdiest of all guilds, was dead silent. A gloomy aura surrounding it's once so happy nature. This made Lucy suspicious.

"What the heck happened?" Lucy thought.

The blonde opened the guild doors slowly and quietly for her to at least see with one eye. No one had heard the guild doors creak and Lucy was surprised by the sight inside.

Lucy had to fight the urge to gag in disgust at the sad faces of her once friends and guild members. Though she was confused by their behavior, she was happy that they were clearly suffering of something. No one dared to talk. It was silent as the guild members just sat in their seats in silence. Everyone having a gloomy aura around their bodies. Even Erza looked like she was about to burst into tears. No on fought. No one mingled. No one even moved a muscle.

That's when Lucy heard chairs move. Lucy shifted her eyes to the source of the sound and saw her 3 only friends from a year ago. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. All 3 had slight changes. But overall looked the same. Lisanna's hair had grown to her neck and she had grown slightly taller, like Lucy's height. Wendy's hair now reached her to her upper thigh and had grown at least 2 inches height wise. Carla's wings grew wider and she grew at least a 15 centimeters.

"We're going now." Lisanna said coldly.

"You better be behaved by the time we get back." Wendy threatened.

"Use this time to remember what you've done." Carla said.

The guild was silent in response as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla made their way to the guild's doors. Lucy ran in time to hide by an alleyway and decided to wait for her 3 friends. Lucy sat under an open window and could overhear the guild start talking softly in hushed voices.

"It's been a year now, hasn't it?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe it's been that long since it's happened." Gray replied.

"We shouldn't act like it hurt us most. If anything, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla are the ones most affected." Erza said.

"Yeah and it's all our faults." Natsu spoke up.

"I miss her and they won't let us see her either." Happy said.

"Can you blame you blame them?" Makarov asked. "We _abandoned_ _her_ a year ago."

"Master's right. It's been a year. A year since... _Lucy's death_." Kinana said as the guild members heads bowed down in shame.

When Lucy heard that, she didn't even flinch. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. That guild was a little too late to want her back. They broke her to the point she felt like she was useless, worthless and weak. The guild that was once her home backstabbed her as if it was nothing and now they want her back.

Lucy stood up, tugging on her hood once more and walked away. _"Like I'd forgive any of you. You treated me like garbage."_

Natsu and Gajeel heard Lucy's words and ran out of the guild hall, for the blonde. Soon enough, they gave thinking it was their imagination. They hung their heads low and closed the doors as the gloomy aura continued to grow larger.

* * *

A few hours later, it was night as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla returned from the place they had made a grave for Lucy. The 3 walked as proof of tears were plastered on their flushed red tear-strained faces. It was clear that they mourned for their friend.

But that was all going to change.

"I miss her." Wendy whispered sadly.

"I know Wendy. I miss her too." Lisanna agreed.

"All 3 of us do, child." Carla said.

Lisanna looked at Wendy and then, looked around the 3 of them. Only to see someone standing on top of one of the buildings.

 _'You may not understand...'_

Wendy and Carla noticed Lisanna stop and followed the takeover mage's gaze to the cloaked figure as well.

 _'But... You 3 deserve to know.'_

The cold night air blew softly and the 3 fairies could make out blonde hair coming from the figure's hood. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla doubted, but that didn't stop tears coming from the corner of their eyes from their shocked faces.

 _'I AM ALIVE.'_

The figure jumped from the roof and in front of the 3 shocked mages.

 _'I've always been alive.'_

The figure let it's hand out for one of the 3 fairies to grab.

 _'My friends... I'm different.'_

Wendy couldn't contain her tears and they started to flow down her cheeks. A smile on the figure's hidden face.

 _'But will you believe me?'_

Lisanna was the one to move. All 3 girls knowing who it was under the hood.

 _'Will you trust me?'_

Wendy and Carla soon followed, grabbing the figure's hand along side Lisanna.

 _'Will you accept me?'_

The figure smiled along with _her_ 3 friends as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla cried and the figure pulled the hood from her face.

 _'Will you stay with me or leave me?'_

Lucy smiled at her 3 friends and Lisanna, Wendy and Carla hugged the blonde as if life depended on it. As if Lucy would disappear from them if they didn't hold on tightly enough.

"Welcome back... Lucy!"

* * *

 **Woohoo! I finished this chapter and it's longer than I thought I'd write it! I'm so proud of myself. So, if you don't get it, the italics on that last bit of the chapter was all Lucy. I guess. To make it more dramatic if you get what I mean. So, I hope you like this chapter and things are about to finally start for this story. See ya next time! Ja ne!**


	5. Arrival

**Hey guys! I've been trying my best to update sooner and I hope you guys are still reading this story as it develops. I know that it's been awhile to get the last chapter out there but I really wanted to write something to make up the late ness from 2 weeks ago. So I hope you'll still read this story and please review so I know you guys aren't leaving me/**

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" The 3 girls cried as all 4 of them fell to the floor of this reunion.

"I don't care if this is a dream or not! Just don't go Lucy!" Wendy cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wendy." Lucy said as she hugged the young dragon slayer comfortingly.

"We can't believe it!" Carla said as her tears fell.

"After all this time, you've come back... Lucy!" Lisanna added.

"Don't worry you guys. I promise I'll explain soon enough. Let's go to your place Wendy." Lucy suggested.

The 4 separated from their tearful hug and nodded as the blonde guild master covered herself with her hood once again. To follow Wendy to her residence. What surprised Lucy was that they soon ended up back at the door of her old apartment.

"We bought it and replaced the furniture the landlady sold." Wendy explained.

"We didn't want anyone else to take this place." Lisanna said.

"It held too much of your presence. When we thought you died, we wanted to remind ourselves of you." Carla said.

"You guys... No wonder it looks the same. Besides the color of the walls anyway." Lucy said happily.

Lucy took off her cloak and this time, the girls could see that their blonde friend grew a lot in the passed year. Lucy and Lisanna were the same height and Lucy couldn't believe how Wendy had grown during the year. Even Carla grew more. A year can make a big difference after all.

Lisanna made some tea for them to drink as Carla explained what had happened after Lucy had left Fairy Tail, why there was such a gloomy aura around the guild hall and why no one talked about the incident when Lucy was presumed dead.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild hall, people were still present inside as Master read the new Sorcerer Weekly issue. He had a stern expression on his face while the guild members were still thinking about the passed year. Soon, Mira noticed Makarov's stern expression and decided to ask him about the matter.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" The barmaid asked softly and sadly.

"Hm? Oh, it's just this new article of Sorcerer Weekly."

"What about it?"

"Remember that guild that came a year ago?" Makarov asked.

"You mean Light's Darkness? What about them?" Mira asked placing the beer mug she was cleaning down.

"It's got me curious. I respect the guild since it's powerful but has the lowest members I've ever seen." Makarov explained.

"I guess you've got that right. Even the guild master does missions and is extremely strong."

"I wonder what kind of guild it is. It's mysterious indeed."

"Well, why don't we pay that guild a visit? Team Natsu looks like they should get some air." Mira said glancing at the team.

"That would probably be best. I'll organize it in 3 days time." Makarov agreed looking outside the guild's open doors to the darkness outside. "My dear child. I wonder if you'll ever find peace after what this guild has done to you all those months ago. Just know that me myself is very sorry."

"I hope so too, Master. I hope so too." Mira said as well.

* * *

Soon enough, it was morning as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla woke up with no sight of Lucy. They were alarmed. They were hoping that it wasn't a dream when they fell asleep last night. That the cheerful blonde wasn't a hallucination. They were so sure that Lucy was there in the apartment as of last night.

They looked around the apartment and there was no sign of Lucy. The 3 sighed in disappointment. Until they heard the front door open and someone stepped inside.

"That was a great walk. I should do that more often." Lucy's voice said as she stretched.

"Lucy!?" Wendy asked as they rushed to the door.

"Hm? Oh, good morning Lisanna. Wendy. Carla." Lucy greeted with a smile.

"We thought that we were dreaming for a second." Lisanna said as she sighed in relief.

"Why would you be dreaming? I was here all of last night remember?"

"Well, we thought that last night was a dream since you weren't in here this morning." Carla explained.

"Sorry. Besides, I have to go by the next train to Crocus."

"What? Why so soon?" Wendy complained as she pouted.

"Well, I joined a guild in the year I was gone." Lucy said. Then she smirked. "Why don't you join too?"

"Huh?" The 3 asked as their mouths dropped.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! I just know you'll like everyone there!"

"But, we're still in-!?"

"So you want to stay in Fairy Tail? After what you told me last night?" Lucy asked cutting Lisanna off.

The girls weren't sure what to say. Lucy was right, but they hesitated. It's just Fairy Tail was their home for so long, they weren't sure if they should leave the guild that took them in after all. It was like they owed a debt to Fairy Tail. But couldn't stand being in a guild that could easily ignore someone like that.

"We'll think about it. For now, me Lisanna and Wendy have to go to the guild." Carla said.

"Alright. I'll probably roam Magnolia again. You better have an answer before the afternoon train to Crocus." Lucy said as she jumped through the window to the streets below, pulling her hood over her head.

* * *

 **(Lisanna's POV)**

Soon, we had arrived to the guild. As always, it became quiet as people greeted us quietly. The guild was never the same and it will never be. This wasn't the I knew all those years ago. That guild actually stayed with their nakama. They lived up to their words. This guild threw a nakama away. But now that she's back, they can never have her again.

Me, Wendy and Carla sat in our usual seats at the bar. I could tell people noticed that we looked a little bit happier due to the confused stares they were giving us from behind our backs. I glanced at Wendy and Carla. They seemed to notice as well. We ignored it and just sat in silence.

It wasn't long enough till Mira noticed as well and approached us to ask about it.

"Lisanna? Why are you somewhat... happy today?" She asked giving us 3 glasses of water. "Something happen?"

"Nothing happened, Mira. Don't worry about it." Wendy replied going back into her cold tone.

Me and Carla nodded back and we were able to fool the rest of the guild. They started whispering among themselves and soon it was loud enough to fill in the deadening silence. It was a day after Lucy's anniversary but they just started acting almost... normal. I couldn't believe the guild. But I could tell it was because they could sense our happiness.

I turned to Wendy and Carla to see them whispering something so no one could hear. They both nodded soon afterward and turned to me. I leaned in so Wendy could tell me and I was surprised by what she said.

"I think we should go with Lucy."

I backed up from the young dragon slayer and looked toward the white exceed. Carla nodded as well, also agreeing with Wendy. I looked at them and then the guild. Then I thought about how Lucy seemed so cheerful since the incident. Before, Lucy always pulled a fake smile toward us. Now, it was real. Lucy was truly happy. Maybe, us 3 could be too.

I nodded back at them and we both got up from our seats. We headed upstairs to Master's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I could hear Master's voice.

Carla opened the door and we went inside as Wendy closed it behind us.

"Ah. Lisanna. Wendy. Carla. What is it that you need to speak with me?" Master asked.

"Master..." I began. "We'd like to leave the guild."

"What?" He asked shocked by my request of him.

"Please Master. This is a hard decision for us as well. We never thought we'd leave the guild." Wendy asked trying to avoid the subject as to why we were leave.

"Hmm. This is about her, isn't it?" He concluded. We didn't reply, we just averted our eyes.

Master closed his eyes for a second and then nodded toward us. "Very well. You will be missed and I'm sorry for what this guild has caused the 3 of you." Master waved his hand and our marks disappeared.

"Thank you... Makarov." Carla said.

Me and Wendy bowed down in thanks and left the guild hall. The guild still whispering amongst themselves. This was it. We were doing it. We're going to join Lucy's new guild. Her new home.

* * *

 **(General POV)**

Lucy was walking on top of the roofs in Magnolia. Taking in the scenery that she hadn't seen since she'd left. Lucy had to admit, she missed the view Magnolia had. But, she'd moved on and was now the guild master of Light's Darkness. Though, her 3 soon to be guild members didn't know that just yet.

Lucy's guild mark was hidden. Having it now under her fingerless black gloves she always wore. It was on the palm of her left hand.

The blonde guild master noticed that Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were now coming out of the apartment with roller and body bags with them. Lucy smiled, knowing that they decided to come with her to Crocus. She decided to follow them from above and soon saw that the 3 entered the forests of Magnolia.

"I wonder why they're entering a forest." Lucy thought aloud.

She jumped onto a tree and continued to follow her friends to the central part of the forest. Going in their without being familiar with the forest itself, you'd probably get lost.

The 3 stopped and soon Lucy found herself staring at a gravestone. It was similar to Lisanna's old one in Kardia Cathedral and Lucy squinted her eyes so she could read the inscription on the stone. That's when Lucy's eyes widened. Feeling touched at what the stone had said.

 _'Here Lies..._

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Once a member of Fairy tail,_

 _dear friend and celestial mage_

 _May she rest in peace..._

 _after what the guild's done to her.'_

Lucy was about to jump down and greet the 3, but she heard something in the distance thanks to her knew dragon god slayer senses. She turned around and before she could blink, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla fell to the ground.

"What the-!?"

"Look what we've got here." A buff man said as he appeared with a club in his hands. "A bunch of weak girls visiting an abandoned grave in the middle of a forest."

The man kneeled in front of the grave and laughed when he read the name. "Hahaha! So, you're a bunch of fairies too!? Coming here to see that good-for-nothing dead celestial mage. Hahaha!"

"Sh... Shut up!" Lisanna replied, clearly angered.

"How about... no?"

Suddenly, a golden blast came from above the man and he was blasted from the 3 girls. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looked up with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Looking at the person that saved them from captivity.

"You've got a lot of nerve..." The man looked up to see a cloak flap in the wind. "To hurt soon to be members of my guild."

Lucy stood tall as a death glare was stared toward the fallen man. He winced at the pain that was inflicted of him and then smirked. Being stupid and asking for more damage.

"Oh yeah? What guild? It's probably a weak one."

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, her death glare disappearing as she smirked toward the man. The man gave off a confused look and Lucy's glare turned into a pure malice. "I believe you know what my guild is very well."

"I do now?"

Lucy brought her left hand in front of the man and proceeded to remove her black fingerless glove. The man's eyes widened while Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looked confused as they started to get up from the ground and Wendy healing the minor wounds they got.

"You are in the presence of a member from the Light's Darkness guild!" Lucy revealed as she shocked the 3 girls. "Don't make me hurt you."

The man got up to his knees and was about to make a run for it when Lucy smirked at him and then a beam of golden magic shot from her mouth. Making the man run for the hills. Lucy laughed proudly and turned to the 3 ex-fairies.

"Shall we go to the train now?"

* * *

Back at the guild hall, Makarov went out of his office to see the whispering guild hall. He sighed, knowing how the guild would react when they hear of Lisanna, Wendy and Carla leaving the guild. Team Natsu, Mira and Elfmen especially. This was the bad thing about being the guild master.

He stood at the top of the stairs and cleared his throat. "Everybody! Listen up!"

The guild heard him and turned around, wondering amongst themselves what was going on. Nothing had happened ever since _that_ day and they were curious as to why Makarov needed all their attention.

"It's been a year since someone left the guild. But now, we've lost 3 more members of our family."

"Who would that be Master?" Levy asked as she remembered a certain blonde's face that used to brighten up the whole guild with light.

"Lisanna, Wendy and Carla." Master announced as the guild gasped and froze in place. "They came to me earlier today and they asked to leave the guild. I asked them why, but they avoided the question and I granted them permission."

Mira then dropped a glass from the bar and fell to the ground. Elfmen running up to her seeing if she was okay. "Lisanna... left the guild?" Tears formed in the oldest Strauss sibling and Elfmen's tears were already making a waterfall down his face.

"Carla's... gone?" Happy asked as he held his fish for dear life.

"Wendy... she left the guild too?" Erza asked as Natsu and Gray stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray asked, choking as he held back tears.

The guild was now crying silently. They had first lost Lisanna and that hurt them deeply. But then she came back and then they lost Lucy who knows how long after. Then, the 3 mages left after a year and the fairies were left with the mystery as to why they left and where they had went.

* * *

Back with Lucy and the girls, they had already boarded the train and Lucy started explaining how she, Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame created the guild. Without saying that she was the guild master. Lucy also explained how she escaped death from the dark mage a year ago and her new power. Without mentioning her primary magic that she kept hidden from enemies. By the time she was done explaining, they were almost near Crocus.

"You're so strong now, Lucy!" Wendy said in admiration.

"I can't believe you're a part of the Mystery guild." Lisanna added.

"I can't wait to meet these 4 you speak of. They seem like a lovely bunch." Carla said.

"They are. They helped get more in control with my magic pretty well." Lucy said.

"By the way Lucy, where is this guild of yours?" Lisanna asked. "We know that the magic council know, but none of the other guilds have ever seen it before."

"That's because our guild is very far. It's deep in the forests of Crocus." Lucy replied. "It's a reasonably sized guild. We don't have that many members at the moment as you know, but there's just enough space for all of us."

"I see." Wendy said as she imagined what the guild and the members was like.

"Attention passengers! We've now arrived at Crocus. Take your things and please get off the train."

"Here's our stop." Lucy said as she and the other 3 got up and exited the train.

The 3 girls then followed Lucy as she led them to Light's Darkness' guild hall. Only Lucy knew the way as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla made sure they weren't separated or got lost. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stared at the atmoshpere around them. It was calming and gave off a feeling of their new life with their new guild. They were excited to see what it was like.

"Hey! There's the guild now." Lucy said pointing ahead of her. The 3 ex-fairies loked in the direction Lucy was pointing at and saw a clearing in the distance, a guild hall proudly standing in the sunlight.

Suddenly, someone screamed Lucy's name loudly from the guild hall. "Lucy!"

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looked from behind the blonde mage and saw a blue headed boy running toward them with an excited expression. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla which out of the 4 other guild members was the boy. But Lucy just laughed and gave them their answer.

"Good to see that the guild is still intact, Kano." Lucy said as the boy panted from running toward his guild master.

"Hey! I'm not destructive like that idiot guild!" Kano said as he pouted. But soon, he piped up again and spotted the 3 girls. "Are these the new members of our guild!?"

Lucy just smiled and nodded as the 3 ex-fairies moved from behind her and waved nervously toward the water god slayer.

"Kano... meet Wendy, Lisanna and Carla. Guys... this is Kano. He's the water dragon slayer."

Kano shook each of their hands and gave them a reassuring grin. The 3 relaxed at how he reacted towards them and sighed. Lucy then motioned for the 4 to follow her into the guild hall, where Akari, Masahiro and Akame awaited their arrival.

* * *

 **I can't believe it! I actually was able to upload sooner than before! I feel so accomplished this whole week. I wonder if I can write another chapter today too! That would mean I'd be able to do that 3 chapter day I promised! I hope I do, fingers crossed!/**


	6. New Beginning

**Okay! Last time, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla finally arrived with Lucy at Light's Darkness. The fairies learned that they left the guild and now are even in more despair. I'm excited to write this chapter. This is the chapter where a certain team visits a certain guild. I can't wait to see where and how it unfolds. I hope you are too! So continue reading! By the way, I accidentally wrote water dragon slayer for Kano. I meant water god slayer. Sorry about the confusion, if I caused any.**

* * *

When Akari, Masahiro and Akame saw Kano dash out the guild hall a few minutes ago, they could already tell that Lucy had finally come back after a day. They were eager to meet the 3 girls Lucy spoke of in her stories of Fairy Tail and wanted to see for themselves if they were as kind as Lucy had described.

When Lucy, Kano and the 3 girls entered, judging by how Kano was grinning like a lunatic, they could tell that Kano approved of the 3 girls at first glance. Like he did when the 5 of them first met.

On the other hand, when Lisanna, Wendy and Carla saw the 3 other guild members of Light's Darkness, they were taken aback. When they had first heard of Light's Darkness and it's mysterious members, the 3 mages assumed that all of them were grown adults. Full of responsibility, pride, strength and wisdom. But in truth they were just teenagers going through adolescence.

They thought Akari and Akame were beautiful. With their long silky hair, almond shaped eyes and young looking skin, Lisanna and Wendy thought they were practically flawless. Masahiro reading a book of his like most of the time, the 3 mages assumed he was quiet and was a bookworm like Lucy and Levy. But they didn't know that he could fight perfectly fine as well. Kano, whom they met earlier, was the carefree kind of guy in the guild. But his appearance made him look like a fearsome warrior.

"Hey guys! Lucy and the new guild members are back!" Kano said as he yelled across the medium sized hall.

"He must have a lot of childish moments." Carla thought as she sighed, remembering 2 very certain dragon slayers and other mages from Fairy Tail.

Akari face-palmed and walked toward the 5 while sighing. Being the older sister figure she was. Akari then stood beside Kano as he smiled goofily and smiled. Suddenly, she raised her arm and punched Kano at the top of his head.

"Sorry about my brother. He looks smarter than he acts, believe me." Akari said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Kano is your brother?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Yeah, he's my twin brother actually. I'm Akari, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Akari. My name is Wendy. This is Carla and Lisanna." She said as she pointed to the mage and exceed.

"You don't look that alike to Kano though." Carla spoke, noting the differences.

"You must be the exceed." Akari said impressed by Carla's form. "Yeah, we don't look alike since we're fraternal twins. Our only similarities is how my hair is the same color of Kano's eyes and his hair is the same color as my eyes."

"Yeah. I can see that connection." Lisanna said, glancing at the water god slayer as he recovered from Akari's punch.

Masahiro closed his book, got up from his chair and gave a friendly smile toward the 3 new members. "Nice to meet you. Wendy. Lisanna. Carla. My name is Masahiro." He said as he shook each of the girls' hands like Kano did.

"Hey Masahiro, where did Akame go? She was here just a second ago right?" Lucy asked looking for the brunette cook.

Masahiro turned from the 3 new members and toward his guild master. "She said she was getting the stamps and some refreshments since you travelled a long way."

Then, Akame had appeared from the kitchen and had a brown box and a tray of 4 glasses in both of her hands. She gave a heartwarming smile towards the 3 newcomers and approached the group with perfect balance.

"Hi. My name is Akame. I'm the main bartender and cook of the guild." She greeted, letting Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla take a glass from the tray.

"It's nice to meet the mysterious strong guild members of Light's Darkness." Lisanna said as Wendy and Carla nodded in agreement.

"Well now that introductions are done..." Akame spoke up again. "What color and where do you want your guild mark to be?"

The blood mage opened the box of guild stamps as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla thought about about it for a moment. Then, they got their answers.

"I want mine to be light blue and on my left forearm." Wendy said.

"Orange and on my back please." Carla said.

"I would like mine to be purple and on my right upper thigh." Lisanna said.

Akame nodded and stamped the new guild marks on said places. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla's eyes sparkled at their new guild marks as Lucy smiled proudly at the new members of her guild.

"Welcome to Light's Darkness. Wendy. Carla. Lisanna." Lucy said since she's been quiet most of the time.

"Wait a minute." Carla spoke once again. "How did you know we wanted to join when we didn't tell your guild master yet?"

"Because _Master_ has been talking about you 3 probably joining since the year the guild had become official." Kano said, fully recovered from Akari's punch.

Lucy rolled her eyes when Kano made the comment and then Masahiro spoke next.

"Didn't Lucy tell you who Master is yet?"

The 3 girls shook their heads as they turned to Lucy and the rest of the guild members tried to hold in their laughs from their obliviousness. Then, the 3 girls turned to the guild members again as they finally calmed down.

"Seriously, you've been travelling with Master for a day now and you still don't know who _she_ is?" Akari asked as she shrugged.

The 3 newcomers took awhile to let Akari's words sink in. Once they realized what she meant, they turned to Lucy with surprised faces as they gawked at their blonde guild master. Lucy smiled innocently and then spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I am your guild master."

* * *

A full 2 weeks had passed since Lisanna, Wendy and Carla had left the guild and no word has ever come from them since they were last seen. Though most of the members were recovering from the loss, it wasn't as bad as the Strauss siblings and Team Natsu. They were worried beyond compare.

Mira and Elfmen fully knew that Lisanna could take care of herself, but not hearing a word from their youngest sibling was worrying them to their breaking point. They didn't want to think that the takeover mage had died after leaving the guild.

On the other hand, since Mira and Elfmen were doing all the worry about Lisanna, Team Natsu were busy worrying about Wendy and Carla. Sure the young sky dragon slayer was with Lisanna as far as their concerned but they couldn't help think that they needed to be there to protect her. Though, Happy was worrying more about Carla rather than Wendy.

They had questioned Makarov where the 3 had went, but Makarov just continued saying that they never told where they were going. During this entire dilemma, Team Natsu had gone to an abandoned room in the guild that none of the other members ever went into. That room was specifically reserved for things that weren't to be touched and remained as a reminder of what they'd done.

When the team of 4 came into the room, things related to Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla were scattered in different corners. The 4 girls held a special part of Fairy Tail that the guild couldn't replace by just anyone. It had to be only them. No one else could be what they were. Carla's books, bed and old clothes were in one corner. Wendy's dresser, accessories and magical books were in another while Lisanna's clothes, prized possessions and antiques were in the upper corner. Last but not least, Lucy's hand-written novels, some furniture, whip and celestial keys were at the very back.

Team Natsu would just sit there in silence. Looking at the things that once belonged to 4 of their lost members. Reminding themselves to never push anyone away the way they did a year ago and cause others to leave because of it.

Suddenly, a knock came from behind the door Something that rarely happened when people knew that Team Natsu would be there. Not wanting to be disturbed.

Erza got up, having the most stable condition out of the 4 and was slightly confused at the person at the door.

The rest of Team Natsu turned around to look who had knocked on the door and saw Makarov with a serious expression on his face that was also mixed in with curiosity and sadness.

Team Matsu why he was serious and sad but the curiosity in his eyes made them wonder. What could have made the old master be curious of something. t's never happened in over a year and 2 weeks.

Makarov on the other hand just stared at his _'children'_ with sympathy. He could tell how sad they were. But, they were he best team to take on the job he had in store for them. He nudged his head toward the guild hall as the mages and exceed followed after him. Not saying a single word.

"I wonder what Master wants?" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"I'm not sure little buddy. But I got a gut feeling it might lighten up our moods." Natsu said with a forced smile.

When Team Natsu got inside Makarov's office, the fairy guild master sat down at his desk while the mages awaited what his request was of them. They were in silence for awhile. Makarov thinking about something as Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy fidgeted around.

Makarov opened his eyes again and stared at the mages seriously. "I have an important job of you, Team Natsu."

"What is it, Master?" Erza asked, trying to not sound sad in any way.

"I want you to go to Crocus starting tomorrow."

"Why? What's so important in Crocus that you need to send us?" Gray asked as well.

"Though the council sees this matter as no threat, I and other guild masters feel that the guild, Light's Darkness, needs to be investigated." Makarov said as he revealed their objective.

"Light's Darkness?" Happy asked with confusion in his voice.

"But, isn't it a light guild too?" Natsu asked now. "Doesn't that mean their a good guild?"

"Yes, that should be the case. But, us guild masters find it weird that Light's Darkness' guild master remains unknown and refuses to go to the guild master meetings." Makarov explained.

"That is weird indeed." Erza said. "But they've done no wrong in the year they've been an official guild."

"That may be true, Erza. But, normally a guild master - even myself - would want to show him or herself to show off their guild. Especially if it's grown a reputation such as Light's Darkness."

"Gramps' got a point. But, rumors I heard say that the guild master does missions along with the guild members. So, we wouldn't know who the guild master is since no one has ever really identified the members." Gray added.

"Plus, the members all wear brown cloaks. They cover their faces at all times." Happy said.

"That's why I want you to go to Crocus to find people who've requested help from that guild. Since there's not much knowledge of the guild, no one knows where it is. Only the council." Makarov concluded.

"Sure thing Gramps. You can count on us." Natsu reassured.

"Yes. We'll find out who their guild master is. I'm sure." Erza agreed.

"We'll go tomorrow morning." Gray said bringing up his clutched fist to his forearm.

Makarov nodded as Team Natsu left his office and down stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Team Natsu setted off for a train to Crocus. Much to Natsu's displeasure. But, he sucked it up for the sake of the mission and not wanting to be pounded on the head by Erza.

Somehow yesterday, after Team Natsu left Makarov's office, something in them just felt happier. Like a gut feeling that everything was soon gonna be alright. Even the rest of the guild got the same feeling. The weird thing about the feeling, was that it made Fairy Tail normal. Natsu and Gray started bickering and that just started one of the guild's brawls.

One that's never happened in over a year. But, it felt like Fairy Tail was normal once again.

Even now, no one understood what that feeling was. It felt like a weight was being lifted from their chests and somehow made Fairy Tail normal for what felt like a moment.

"Why do I feel like something good is going to happen?" Natsu thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, everybody had awoken from their rooms in Light's Darkness' guild hall. Wendy, Lisanna and Carla were relieved that there were bedrooms for them in the guild hall and soon grew accustomed to their new guild pretty quickly. They didn't even think of Fairy Tail once.

Lucy was the last to go downstairs and yawned as she was now fully dressed and sat in between Wendy and Akari.

"So? What's for breakfast, Akame?" Lucy said as she always looked forward to the girl cook's breakfasts.

The group could hear Akame laugh at Lucy's excitement, since Lucy was always like this in the morning. The blonde just loved Akame's cooking. "Your favorite! Whipped cream strawberry waffles!" Akame replied.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla could tell Lucy was squealing for joy inside as the blonde guild master's eyes started to sparkle in even more excitement. Which made the others laugh at their childish nakama.

Soon enough, Akame was done cooking the waffles. Everybody digged in while Lucy was eating it like Erza with her strawberry cake. When Wendy, Lisanna and Carla took their first bite of the fresh waffle, they stopped and was amazed by how tasty it was. Not even Mira could make something that good.

"It's heaven!" All 3 thought.

Everybody then laughed as Lucy patted Wendy on the back. "Yeah, that was my expression too." Lucy said digging into her waffle once again.

Once everyone was done breakfast, Akari helped Akame wash the dishes, Kano wanted to improve Masahiro's dodging skills again and Lucy began to look through the request board.

"What kind of jobs do you take Lucy?" Carla asked curiously.

"Well, normally it's mostly bandits and escort missions. But, I'm thinking of getting this mission." Lucy said as she tore off a poster, handing it to Carla.

"A rampaging monster on the outskirts of Crocus. 90,000J." Carla recited. "All by yourself?"

"Nope. Normally everyone goes. It's not like we're splitting it or anything. All the funds we earn go to the guild and food." Lucy explained. "Besides, it's good training if we're al there."

"Can we come too?" Wendy asked, overhearing the conversation along with Lisanna.

"Yeah. We don't know much about everyone's magic yet and it'd be cool to see you all in action." Lisanna added.

"Sure. What do you say guys?" Lucy asked looking behind the 3.

Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame were done their things and pulled on their brown cloaks.

"Sounds good to me." Kano said smirking.

"If Kano says so, I'm good with it too." Akari agreed.

"This would be good with my strategy for this mission." Masahiro said.

"It'll be nice to have an audience." Akame agreed as well.

"Looks like we're all going." Lucy said as the 3 girls started thanking them and headed off.

* * *

 **Oh my god!? 2 updates in a day!? Am I really giving you guys that 3 chapter update I promised so long ago!? I sure hope so! It might take a little longer for the next chapter t come out, but I have just enough inspiration to write what happens on the mission... hopefully. Wish me luckXD**


	7. Mission Encounter

**I'm really hoping that this will fulfill my promise of 3 chapters in a single day. I hate not giving you guys what I promised. So I'm really hoping this is it, after all the waiting you've done. I'll finally give what you guys deserve. So, I hope this is satisfying for you. Btw, for you haters, I get some reviews from you that are just plain rude. Here's the thing, I don't care bout what you say. Other people love this story and I'm not letting you spoil my love for writing. Other people who love this story overpower your opinion and the fact that you read some of the story just means you were interested in it in the beginning. Fanfictions are supposed to be stories that are made as a "What if this happened?" kind of thing. So I don't give a damn bout your opinion and so does the rest of the readers who love this story. Just write your own! Good day.**

* * *

After what felt like hours for Natsu, the train finally arrived at Crocus. He jumped out of the train and started praising the ground as Gray, Erza and Happy smiled that Natsu would still do that.

"I never thought you could hold it down like that, Flame Brain." Gray said smirking.

"Shut up, Ice Face!" Natsu shouted.

"What you call me, ya freaking Pyro!?" Gray asked annoyed.

"You wanna go, Ice Princess!?" Natsu asked.

"Do I hear fighting between you 2 boys?" Erza asked sternly.

"No Ma'am!" They said in unison, linking arms together as they did their _'brotherly'_ act.

"Even though they're fighting again, it's not fun without Lucy laughing at them, Wendy smiling innocently and Carla saying something like 'they should grow up' or something like that." Happy thought sadly.

The 3 mages soon caught on to the exceed's sadness and soon understood why. They're expressions soon fell to a sorrowed face and soon made the rest of the way to Crocus, since if they went any further Natsu would've puked in the train and none of them needed that.

"Light's Darkness... what kind of guild are you?" Erza thought as she watched Natsu and Gray from fighting.

As Team Natsu walked passed the road near some woods, they soon arrived at a small village that seemed very empty by the looks of things. There weren't much villagers outside and everyone seemed scared or terrified of something that was close by. Though, Team Natsu didn't know what.

Gray looked around and saw an old man coming their way. "Maybe he knows." Gray thought.

The ice mage then walked toward the old man as Team Natsu looked around the almost empty village, with Happy flying above the village to get a better view of how much farther Crocus was from the village.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there a reason why this village seems so... empty?" Gray asked as politely as possible.

"You must be travelers. You see, there is a terrible monster rampaging our village. It's been happening for 3 days now." The old man explained with a pained and tired expression.

"A rampaging monster?" Gray thought.

While Gray had talked with the man, Erza and Natsu continued to scan the area.

"It's like the villagers are fearing something." Erza thought.

"For some reason, this village gives me the creeps." Natsu thought as a shiver went up his spine.

That's when the 2 realized that Gray had separated from them and looked around for the ice mage. Natsu soon found him talking to the man as he and Erza walked toward him in a fast pace.

"I see..." Gray said, until a hard fist met his head. "Ow!"

"There you are! Don't go running off like that!" Erza scolded the black headed teen.

"Sorry..." Gray groaned. "I just wanted to ask this man about the village."

"Are these your friends?" The old man now spoke up.

"Yeah..." Natsu said unsurely since he and Gray were rivals. "So, what's up with this village anyway?"

"A monster has been terrorizing the village." Gray said as he rubbed the part of his head that Erza had punched. "Apparently it's been going on for 3 days."

"3 days? Didn't you send a request to a guild?" Erza asked.

"Yes, our leader did but-!?"

"Then we'll help you out!" Natsu soon spoke up again, cutting the old man off.

"What?"

"Yes we should. It'll be good to battle something again." Erza agreed.

"You really don't have to-!?"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll get rid of that thing!" Gray added as well.

The 3 mages then suddenly ran from the old man and headed for the forest ahead, leaving the man who didn't finish his sentence. Happy soon came a minute later, flying after his nakama calling out to them. As the 3 mages began tell the blue exceed what he'd miss.

"But... Light's Darkness is coming..." The old man whispered as the mages were far from his sight.

* * *

An hour passed and soon the door to the village leader's home got a knock. The leader was a young woman somewhere around the age of 30. Her black midnight hair tied into a bun and wore makeup. She opened the door to be met with 8 cloaked figures. Whom she just smiled toward.

"So, you've finally come."

"We're mages from Light's Darkness." The figure in the middle with a teen girl's voice said.

"Yes I heard you were coming." The woman said. "The information was all on the request. However..."

"What is it, Ma'am?" A teen boy's voice asked.

"A group of travelling mages arrived earlier. They decided to run off into the forest to fight the beast without knowledge of it's capabilities." The woman said.

"I see." The woman from the middle said as she smirked, only revealing her brown eyes. "Let's just see how long these mages will last... with a powerful beast such as this." As the rest of her group smirked along with her.

* * *

 **(I'm sorry if there are too many time skips here)**

If you entered the forest where Team Natsu had run off into, you could hear clashing and roars from a very far distance. Which indicated that the fairies were still fighting the creature they've decided to get rid off. But they were also struggling as the monster wasn't what they thought.

The monster was a pure white and was in a form of a fox. The thing that made this monster dangerous was that it stood a good foot above the mages and had blood red eyes that look like it's ready to kill. Plus, a part of it's neck had visible chains and some of the pure white fur was dyed red.

The monster didn't show mercy toward the fairies and just continued to pounce on the fairies without giving them a break and they were beginning to get tired.

Meanwhile on top of 2 strong trees, Lucy, Akari, Lisanna, Kano, Wendy, Masahiro, Carla and Akame just hid their faces under their brown hoods and watched as the fairies were clearly out of shape to fight the blood thirsty monster. But, none of their faces changed from their stern expressions. Not even innocent Wendy and Akame. **(Well, Akame isn't that innocent-_-)**

They watched as Erza tried to hit it with her Flight Armor, Gray trying to pound it with his huge ice hammer as Natsu and Happy flew in the air for Natsu do Fire Dragon's Roar.

"They're really out of shape." Kano whispered the obvious.

"Well after what happened a year ago with Lucy, they only took missions when they needed the money." Lisanna whispered.

"They should've at least worked out." Akari added.

Lucy just looked down on her once best friends in Fairy Tail. She wanted to get her revenge on them right then and there, but it wasn't the right time to do so. So Lucy suppressed her urge to fight the ones who were once her nakama.

"According to my calculations, in a matter of seconds, the beast shall knock them down." Masahiro whispered now.

And just like the brunette said, the monster whipped it's tail knocking Erza and Gray to the ground. Then, pouncing on Natsu and Happy as they were knocked down as well. The group saw this as their chance to attack the monster they came to defeat.

"Nice job as always, Masahiro." Akame said.

"Lisanna. Wendy. Carla. You should probably hide here." Lucy suggested.

"Right." They replied. "We can't be caught by them."

"Akari. Kano. It's time for you to strike." Masahiro said as the twins smirked.

The red and blue headed twins jumped down and chanted at the same time.

"Fire God's Bellow!" Akari said as her flames strikes the monster.

"Water God's Ice Attack!" Kano said after his sister.

The fairies watched as the cloaked twins dropped down and landed in front of their fallen bodies. Smirking towards the monster as fire and ice burned and froze the monster as it growled and roared in pain of the attacks that came upon it. Team Natsu then started to try and get up. But Masahiro noticed it right away.

"Akame. You stop the fairies." Masahiro said as he got ready to jump.

"It'll be my pleasure." Akame said in a giggly voice.

The jumped down behind Kano and Akari as the monster continued to burn and freeze. Taking the fairies aback with the 2 new arrivals.

"Oh no you don't." Akame said as she snapped her fingers. "Blood Magic: Stay down now my sweet fairies."

Then, without warning, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy's bodies fell flat on the ground against their will and Akame just laughed while Masahiro used his archive magic to find the monster's weak spot, which was it's neck. Then, Masahiro stood in between a smirking Akari and Kano.

"Mind Magic: Freeze." Masahiro chanted.

The monster instantly froze as the fire and ice froze along with it. Masahiro then brought his finger to point at the side of his neck. Which was Lucy's cue. The blonde nodded toward the 3 newcomers and jumped down and casted her attack spell upon the monster.

"Roar!" She chanted as a spiral of gold shot from above the monster and destroyed it. Turning it into black ash as it blew in the wind.

Lucy landed softly with her hood still covering her face and faced her group and the fairies that were being held by Akame's blood magic. Lucy nodded toward the light haired brunette as Akame released her old on the fairies. Which made the 3 mages get on one knee, gnashing their teeth.

Then, without another word, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla held their hoods in place so it still covered their face and jumped down beside Lucy. Carla flying under her long cloak to make it look like she was the same height as Wendy.

"Fairy Tail mages." Lucy said in a disgusted tone toward the fallen mages. "You shouldn't take another mages' guild's job like that. But then again, it was pathetic how you all lost to that monster so easily."

This made, Natsu, Gray and Erza growl under their breaths. Then, the other 4 went beside their guild master.

"What did you do?" Natsu decided to say as a comeback. "You only did one attack and that other person just held us down with her magic."

"It was to prevent you from getting up to fight again." Lucy replied with a hint of anger and annoyance. "My one attack on the other hand, the others just did one attack as well. You should work _with_ your team after all."

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

A reply wasn't said as the 8 of them jumped to a sturdy branches on some of the trees and stood proud and tall. "We are the members of Light's Darkness guild." Lucy revealed, shocking Team Natsu.

"What?" Gray asked softly.

"That's Light's Darkness' members?" Happy thought.

"Fairy Tail mages. Fair be warned. Do not cross us again, or we won't hesitate to take you down." Lucy warned as she and the 7 disappeared from Team Natsu's sight.

* * *

 **OH. MY. GOD. Did I actually just update this story 3 times in a single day like I promised? I did! I really just fulfilled my promise I made to you guys! I'm so happy. So anyway, to those haters I was talking about again. I just feel like I need to put this out there because it's rude to say something bad that a person had taken so much time and effort to write these for his or her readers and then at least one hater comes to lower their self-esteem. When they probably only read like not even the whole 1st chapter. You say we are a disease for writing stories like this and that we're not Lucy fans. Well guess what, this Lucy fan right here just made Lucy turn into an independent woman and the fact that these stories are so widely used is because it helps build plot, character growth and satisfies other people too. If you don't like it, write your own damn story and let's see where that goes. I think I've made myself clear now^^ Byee~**


	8. Punishment

**Hi again Minna! I'm glad that people are still reading this story. I hadn't been getting notifications from my email about it and was surprised to see a lot of you favorite, follow and reviewed on this story. One of them saying that I shouldn't be making Lucy too OP and don't worry I'm not that kind of person. I'm making Lucy strong, sure, but she still has her flaws. That's why I made her and her guild have such strong team work. So I hope that's alright with you guys. Anyway, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

After Lucy and the rest of her guild members left Team Natsu on the ground to collect their reward, the Fairy Tail mages couldn't believe that the mystery guild had just showed themselves to them. Not only did they defeat the monsters, the fairies noticed that there were more of them.

According to any article on Light's Darkness, there were only 5 members currently. But Team Natsu had seen more than just 5 members. Sure, there were 5 that attacked. But 3 more had jumped from above to join Lucy's side. Natsu couldn't identify their scent since he was too busy shouting at Lucy.

Only Erza noticed the group's magic use but couldn't name what Lucy's was. She had heard Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro's chants clearly, but the red headed S-Class mage didn't quite understand Lucy's magic. Plus, Erza didn't know that 3 extra cloaked figures were Lisanna, Wendy and Carla.

The fairies soon sat upright and just sat in silence at the warning Lucy - which whom they didn't recognize - had given them. Taking note of the way she spoke to them with hate.

After what seemed like an hour, Erza stood up and so did Gray, Natsu and Happy. They dusted themselves off as Erza requiped back into her normal armor and looked toward Happy.

"Happy, how far are we from Crocus?" Erza asked.

"It would probably take an hour to get there from here." Happy replied softly.

"Natsu, try to pick up one of their scents." Erza ordered.

"Right, on it." Natsu replied.

"Alright. Now that that's done, let's go find their guild hall." Gray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of Light's Darkness were walking back toward Crocus to their guild hall as Wendy, Lisanna and Carla were talking about them defeating the monster with ease.

The 3 had never seen the members in action before and was surprised how well they worked together and di the same amount of work. No one did more and no one did less. The 3 were very impressed.

"You guys were amazing!" Wendy complimented.

"I agree. That was amazing teamwork." Carla added.

"You guys have such cool magic!" Lisanna said.

"Thanks. Sorry for not saying what our magic was in the first place. We just never really got around to it." Akari said as Kano suddenly started laughing.

"Did you see those fairies!? That was such a sad fight. They lost hard!" Kano said putting his hands behind his head.

"They never learn after all." Carla said sighing disappointed.

"Well anyway, we probably should tell you our magic more clearly. Mine and Masahiro's are really similar anyway so you might get confused." Akame said, her giggly voice now normal. "I'm a blood mage. I can control every ounce of blood in the human body against your will and control your body with a snap of my fingers."

"I'm a mind and archive mage." Masahiro said next. "I control and read things in your brain. Like making you say words you don't mean, hearing your thoughts, making your body move in any way and stuff like that. I have a lot of knowledge thanks to my archive and I come up with battle strategies through it."

"I'm a fire god slayer. You can probably say it's similar to the Salamander's dragon slayer magic." Akari explained. "But also different. I can control any kind of fire and by just looking at some attacks, I can learn how to reflect it and control it using my magic. I can also do some normal fire magic attacks as well."

"I'm a water god slayer." Kano stated lastly. "I can control any liquid around me and can do basic normal water magic. Ice, water, mist any kind of liquid related substance will be on my command. I'm actually learning how to turn the air around me and create my own water if need be."

"Wow! That's amazing. You all are so strong." Lisanna said with an astonished face.

"It's thanks to our normal training with one another that our magic's are so strong." Akari said. "We've been training on a daily basis and have spars each month or weeks at times as well."

"That's impressive." Carla said.

Suddenly, as the group started talking about random things, Wendy just stopped looking around her and the groups surroundings. Increasing her hear senses and her sense of smell as well. The others soon noticed that the young blunette had stopped and turned around to see her serious expression.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked. "What's wrong?"

Wendy started sniffing the air and soon recognized the scents she was smelling and her eyes narrowed. She looked back on her new nakama and started to speak. "It's Team Natsu. I can hear them talking not to far from our trail and they appear to be following us."

With that being said, Lucy growled and her guild looked at her for a plan.

"They never listen to a warning even now, do they?" Lucy asked as Lisanna nodded toward the blonde.

"What do you want us to do, Lucy?" Akame asked.

Lucy thought for a moment and then smirked at the plan she had in store. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla made it clear that they'd have enough with the fairies so it wouldn't be a problem. "Akame. Masahiro. It's time we play a little game..."

* * *

Back with Team Natsu, they were running as Natsu followed a scent of one of the 8 guild members. Unaware that Lucy's group knew they were coming and had something in store for them. Until, Natsu started to speak.

"Damn. I should really get Luce out of my head." Natsu started. "It's not like I care about her."

When Natsu realized what he said, as well as Erza, Happy and Gray hearing his statement, all 4 of them stopped moving and stared at Natsu as the pink headed dragon slayer covered his mouth. Dumbfounded by what he had just said along with the other 3 in his presence.

"Natsu... what did you just say?" Happy asked.

Natsu just shrugged unknowingly. "What the hell!? Sure, the first part I meant. But why the hell would I say that second part? I do care about Luce!" Natsu thought.

Then, Natsu's hand moved from his mouth. No matter how hard he tried not to move it, his hand just moved against his will. "You heard me. Why would I care about a dead woman?"

Happy's mouth dropped as Gray and Erza just gnashed their teeth toward the dragon slayer. Though in Natsu's head, he was panicking inside. "What the hell brain!? Why are you speaking thoughts that aren't mine!?"

What Team Natsu didn't bother to notice was the fact that Lucy's group were right above them, sitting on branches of sturdy trees. Watching Akame and Masahiro, who were at a tree across from them, as Akame tried holding in her laugh and Masahiro controlling Natsu's mind.

"What are they doing Lucy?" Wendy asked not understanding the plan.

"Think of it like a game Wendy. Masahiro and Akame like going against each other using their powers to control people that are bad. On occasion they'll even use string puppets to go against each other." Lucy tried explaining simply. **(Basically, they're playing a dueling video game like Mortal Combat for example but using real people.)**

Wendy nodded, getting the main point and watched as Akame looked like she was going to strike next.

"Natsu! Are you alright in the head or something!?" Erza asked getting angry.

"Is she some distant memory now!? You didn't care at all!?" Gray added.

That was Akame's cue. She smirked while snapping her fingers and then mumbled something under her breath. Suddenly, Gray attacked Natsu while Masahiro made Natsu jump away from Gray.

"What the hell, Popsicle Face!? Natsu shouted.

"I don't know! My body...it just moved!" Gray protested as he struggled to move his body.

Suddenly again, Natsu's fist became on fire as he attempted to punch Gray's face with inhuman speed. Then, Gray's eyes widened as he did a triple backflip away from Natsu, Erza and Happy.

"What's happening here!?" Erza thought with confusion in her face.

Natsu and Gray continued to battle with confused expressions. Neither getting knocked down after each hit, thanks to Akame and Masahiro. Happy hid behind Erza as the red head requiped into her Flame Empress Armor with the sword that goes with her Water Empress Armor and engaged battle with Natsu and Gray.

Now that Erza was in play, Masahiro and Akame started controlling Natsu and Gray to hit Erza at times as well. Not showing any mercy towards the mages they were using as puppets. On the other hand, Natsu and Gray were just confused about why their bodies were moving on it's own.

As the battle continued, Lucy, Akari, Wendy, Kano, Lisanna and Carla were enjoying the entertainment they wer getting from their view. They didn't care about who would win or not, but they just wanted to remind the fairies about not wanting to cross Light's Darkness' path again.

Team Natsu put this upon themselves to be used as Masahiro and Akame's victims for their next bet to see who's magic improved or not. So they had to pay for following them.

The thing about being the blood and mind mages next puppet was that no matter how many bruises, attacks, scratches any kind of injury you get, they'll always keep your body up. Gray and Natsu hadn't fallen once since the battle started. They had blood on their arms, bruises on their cheeks, burns on their torsos and scratches here and there.

Soon enough, Akame and Masahiro became bored with the pointless battle and release Natsu and Gray of their hold. The ice and fire mage falling to the ground and passing out in the process. Erza panted as well but wasn't tired enough to faint like the boys did.

"You should've never followed us, Titania." Akari said as she and Kano jumped down from their branch.

Erza was surprised to see the 2 cloaked twins again and her eyes widened as she looked from where they jumped. Happy, who was still in the same spot as before, looked up as well and was also surprised by the sight. The members of Light's Darkness were looking down on Team Natsu.

"When one of our nakama said that you shouldn't cross us again, she meant it." Kano added now.

"You 4 did this to yourselves. We do not tolerate people who go into our business for no specific reason." Akari said. "Believe us when we say that this battle was nothing more than a game to us."

"Our guild master wouldn't be pleased, hearing about a small group of fairies trying to follow us to find our guild hall." Kano said once more. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

With that being said, Kano and Akari jumped back on the branches as Akame and Masahiro regrouped with them and they disappeared into the trees. Leaving Erza with her 2 fallen nakama and a very scared exceed.

* * *

After a few minutes and Erza had recovered a bit of her strength, She picked Gray up and Happy took Natsu as the red head walked in silence and Happy flew right behind her.

 _'This battle was nothing more than a game to us.'_ The words ringed in Erza's ears and the woman wondered just how much strength the guild members of Light's Darkness were hiding.

Natsu and Gray both became more agile, fast and slightly stronger in power that it didn't seem like them fighting anymore. I made Erza wonder and more curious about the issue.

"We might as well rest in an inn at Crocus tonight and report to Master tomorrow." Erza thought as she led Happy to an inn near the city's entrance.

* * *

 **And done! So, there's Team Natsu's second meeting with Lucy's team. The next chapter is going to be really exciting that's all I have to say and I can't believe that I updated so much today. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other 3 from yesterday but I hope this satisfies you. Ja ne~**


	9. Visiting Fairies

**Hey Minna listen up! I feel like this story will have a potential sequel. I don't know how, it was weird since I already have an ending in mind and I can't wait for you to read it. But, that won't happen for a long time. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lucy ate her breakfast in silence. Not bothered by the fact that her guild members were looking art her with worried expressions. The blonde guild master's expression was serious and everyone could just tell that she was planning something in her head.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looked at Lucy with confused and worried faces. They hadn't seen Lucy change over the year she was presumed dead and they were new to this new part of her. On the other hand, the other 4 guild members were keeping their distance from the blonde and knew that Lucy was in _'master mode'._

"Carla. Wendy. Lisanna." Lucy started to say as the 3 were taken aback by her very serious tone of voice.

"Y-Yes Lucy?" The 3 replied as they stuttered.

The blonde didn't reply right away as she drank her glass of water and placed it back on the counter very hard. Lucy was done eating her fill and then turned to her 3 new members. Suddenly, Lucy changed to her expression as she smiled.

"So, how are my celestial spirits doing?" She asked.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla sighed in relief as Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro fell anime-style, dumbfounded.

"Well, Loke is the only one that really visits. He explained that you broke their contracts with everyone but all refused to be paired with another master. They now stay in a room in the guild hall where all your other belongings are. Everybody wanted to remember you so they placed them there." Wendy explained.

"I see." Lucy said as she got up from her seat. She smirked, knowing that Wendy would've said something like that and now she can go through with the plan the blonde had formed. Of course, no else knew of the plan ahead.

Lucy tied her hair into a low ponytail. She wore a black crop top and mini skirt, had a white mini sleeveless sweater with a hood and black boots. On her hip was a brown belt with a mini pouch on the side.

"Well, I believe it's time to retrieve my friends from that guild hall."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"I see..." Carla said as she sighed.

"When are we leaving, Lucy?" Akame asked from the kitchen.

"Naturally we're all coming too." Kano said.

"Obviously." Masahiro said opening another one of his books.

"We better grab our cloaks then, right?" Akari asked.

Wendy and Lisanna son got what they all meant and grinned. Lucy nodded toward her guild members as she placed her brown cloak on top of her outfit and pulled the hood over her head. She smirked under her hood while placing her right hand on her hip.

"It's time we payed a little visit to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile, an hour before, Team Natsu was already on a train headed for Magnolia. Like the day before, Natsu was holding in the urge to puke for the sake of not getting anymore injuries. His and Gray's injuries had healed over night but the injuries were still hurting. At times like these did the team think of the sky dragon slayer.

As the other 3 tried to sleep during the ride, Erza was busy thinking about the day before. The warnings still rang fresh in Erza's mind. She still couldn't believe that Natsu and Gray were so badly hurt after being used as puppets and was even more surprised that it was all Light's Darkness' doing.

 _'Don't cross us again, or we won't hesitate to take you down.'_

 _'Believe us when we say that this was nothing more than a game to us.'_

Erza hadn't taken something so seriously in so long. She didn't look like it, but that was only because Natsu, Gray and Happy were there. Erza was slightly worried about what would happen if Fairy Tail were to make an enemy of Light's Darkness. She wasn't sure if the mind and blood mage could control more than one person. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

"A blood mage... mind control archive mage... fire and water god slayer..." Erza listed in her head. She couldn't believe what they had gotten into. Not to mention that there were 4 more members whose magic wasn't shown yet. Except for the one who did a magic attack. But Erza didn't know what magic it was.

 _'We do not tolerate people who go into our business for no specific reason.'_

 _'Our guild master wouldn't be pleased, hearing about a small group of fairies trying to follow us to find our guild hall.'_

 _'You should be ashamed of yourselves.'_

Words that the mysterious group said that wouldn't go away from Erza's memory. They said the words as if they had a grudge against them. This made the red head even more confused about the guild. But, the more important question is; _How did they know that they were following them?_

Erza was unsure that the god slayers had the same ability as Natsu to smell a person's scent from a distance. **(Mind you that I'm not including anything from the Tenrou Arc or after in this story, so they don't know)** "There must be a dragon slayer in the guild. It's the only explanation."

Thinking that, the only dragon slayer Erza could think of was Wendy. "Could it be!?" There was a cloaked figure that was about Wendy's height that didn't use his or her magic. "Does this mean Lisanna and Carla were there too?" The hope Erza had lasted only for a second as she realized that there were cloaked figures the same height as Wendy and Lisanna, but not Carla. There were 2 that were Wendy's height. **(Carla's wings under the cloak were like shoulders)**

Erza was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the train had arrived at Magnolia, until Happy tapped her shoulder. The cat had a passed out, motion sick Natsu in hand as Gray had also fell into a deep sleep.

"They must still be really tired from yesterday's fight that they passed out as soon as they fell asleep." Happy said softly as Erza only nodded in silence.

The S-Class mage put Gray over her shoulder and walked out of the train along with Happy. She didn't need to worry about people assuming she was kidnapping since the town was all too familiar with the red and black headed fairies.

Once Erza and Happy arrived at the guild and opened the doors, the guild froze as their eyes landed on the passed out ice mage and dragon slayer.

"Oh my god. What happened!?" Mira asked alarmed.

"Did those 2 get into another pointless argument again?" Gajeel asked.

Erza didn't reply as Happy flew Natsu toward the infirmary, but then faced her guild with a serious glare. "No. It was far more worse than that, Gajeel. Much worse."

This made the guild slightly worried, then Levy spoke. "Where did you guys go?"

"I sent them on a job." Makarov said before Erza said anything. "Me and the other guild masters were curious about Light's Darkness; the Mystery guild. So I sent them to investigate."

"What?" Macao asked.

"I take it that, that has something to do with Natsu and Gray's injuries." Makarov assumed.

Erza nodded and started to speak again. Explaining what happened. "We met them in a town that was being threatened by a rampaging monster. They... took it out in a so little amount of attacks. They were on a mission. We met them by chance since we also wanted to take that monster out. But, I noticed that they grew in numbers. There were now 8 members in the guild."

"3 more members joined the guild?" Cana asked as she placed her booze down.

"Could it be that-"

"No Elfmen. It couldn't have been Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. The last one seemed older than Wendy." Erza replied as Happy came back and took Gray from Erza's hands.

"I see..." Makarov replied. "But what about Natsu and Gray's injuries?"

"That, Master of these fairies, would've been my doing." A new voice spoke from the guild's doors.

Everyone turned as Erza's eyes widened by the people before the guild hall. All 8 of Light's Darkness' members were standing with cloaks over their heads. Covering their identities. Lucy stood in the front of them while the others stood behind her with such pride.

"Ironic isn't it?" Lucy asked. "You sent 3 of your most powerful mages to investigate my innocent guild, but I simply came to your doorstep without much thought really."

"Who are you?" Makarov asked with a stern expression.

"Me?" Lucy asked with a smirk. "Why, I'm the one everybody wants to know."

"Excuse me?" Mira asked.

Lucy's brown eyes peaked from her hood as she grinned along with her guild members. "I am Light's Darkness' guild master. Please to meet you."

Everyone's mouths were agape at the new information. Then Erza, without hesitation, requipped a sword into her hand and dashed toward Lucy with much anger from the battle yesterday. Lucy then nodded toward the sky dragon slayer to her left as the bluenette muttered something under her breath that no one bothered to hear.

Suddenly, a powerful force of wind blew Erza to the bar in the back of the guild. The fairies eyes widened and stared at the young cloaked figure with shocked faces.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Titania. Charging towards me in pure anger when I haven't done anything." Lucy said playfully.

"You hurt my friends!" Erza said getting up slowly.

"Well, that wasn't my fault now. If anything, it was your team's fault for trying to spy on us." Lucy replied. "We did nothing wrong. You took our job, then decide to follow us to investigate us."

"Please forgive me." Makarov said. "I had no ill intent toward you."

"No matter." Akari spoke up. "We came here on... other business."

"That's right, Master. We're here to retrieve... those items." Kano added.

"Excuse me? What items?" Levy asked nervously.

"Ah yes! I completely forgot. We're here to retrieve my old friend's things. According to my new members, you have possession of... _Lucy Heartfilia's celestial gate keys._ "

The minute Lucy finished that sentence, fire and ice erupted from the infirmary. Everybody turned to the infirmary, only to see Natsu with fire around his body and Gray with an icy aura around his body. They had angry expressions on their faces and looked ready to destroy something.

"What do you want with her keys?" They asked in unison.

"Like I said. I'm here to retrieve them." Lucy repeated herself.

"Like hell we'd give them to you!" They yelled dashing for the cloaked mages.

"Natsu! Gray!" Makarov called.

Lucy then nodded to Lisanna, Masahiro and Akame as the 3 got the message. As Natsu and Gray charged toward the cloaked group, the blood and mind mage made the 2 hot heads slow down when they were a second off to hit Lucy. Then, she and Lisanna ran up to the 2 boys. Lisanna to Natsu and Lucy to Gray. Knocking them to the ground.

Natsu growled while Gray started to stretch his muscles from the pain as Erza stood behind the 2. Then, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stepped up in front of the trio, with hoods covering their faces.

"Makarov. I'd like you to meet my new members, right? Wendy? Carla? Lisanna?" Lucy asked revealing their names.

When the guild heard the 3 ex-fairies' names, their eyes widened with shock as the takeover mage, dragon slayer and exceed took off their hoods to reveal themselves. Which shocked the fairies even more. Having the 3 girls that disappeared 2 weeks ago right in front of their eyes.

"No way... Lisanna? Wendy? Carla?" Team Natsu asked in unison.

Ignoring the 3, Lisanna faced Makarov. "It's nice to see you again, Makarov."

"Same to you child. It's good to see you after these mysterious 2 weeks." Makarov replied in relief. "Why might you need... Lucy's keys?"

"Before Lucy... died, she met these guys. _They_ are her friends. We met them after we left and joined the guild that Lucy helped inspire." Lisanna explained, making the story up.

"We thought, that we should probably take care of Lucy's keys instead." Wendy spoke now.

"Then, we'll be on our way." Carla added coldly.

With those words, the fairies hung their heads low. They didn't want the 3 girls to leave after they'd just arrive. But, the fairies knew the 3 girls were still mad at them and still blamed them for Lucy's death. They just wished that Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stayed at the guild just a little longer.

Once the guild had calmed down, Lucy was about to walk along side Lisanna, Wendy and Carla toward the room that held her things. Until, Makarov stopped her from doing so.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asked.

"I will let you retrieve the keys on 2 conditions." Makarov proposed.

"Excuse me?" Akari asked with concern.

"What are these conditions?" Kano added after his sister.

"If Lucy's celestial spirits accept you as their new caretaker."

"And?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"You go to the next guild masters meeting in 2 days."

This made all of Light's Darkness' members freeze for a moment. They all knew that the first condition was perfectly fin for Lucy to handle. But to show up to a meeting with people thinking she's dead... that took the cake. Lucy thought Makarov had seen through her façade but, she also wanted to keep up her appearances. With this in mind, she sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to the guild masters meeting." Lucy replied, making the rest of her guild uneasy about the decision. "But, be warned, I'm just as tough as my members and if one of the other guild masters try to expose me in anyway... trouble beyond compare will be headed your way. With you fairies responsible."

"Understood." Makarov replied.

With that, Lucy nodded as she, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna headed for where her celestial spirits were waiting.

* * *

 **Sorry guys! This chapter will be cut short and I hope you liked it. I just entered this story contest thing that one of my readers from Haunting Me sent. I just wrote a whole new story that is original and completely my own. I hope that people will read it and I'll probably write there when I have nothing planned out yet for this story. So I hope some of you will check it out. My new story there is called; _The Girl From Above_ on a website called Inkitt. My username is the same as here - LucyHRose - and I hope you'll check it out^^ Byee~**


	10. Guild Masters Meeting

**Hi guys! I just want to say thank you for all your support throughout this story and I hope to meet your expectations for this story. I got a lot of good and some bad feedback but, that just helps me be a better writer! I'm glad that lots of you are putting this story on your favorites and I'm glad to please you all! So anyway... who wants Lucy's identity to be revealed sooner or later?;)**

* * *

Lisanna opened the door to where Lucy's gate keys were as all 4 of them entered the room full of their items. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were slightly surprised to see their things also in the room along with Lucy's things.

They also decided to grab some of their things while they were there. Lisanna grabbed some of her clothes and antiques, Carla grabbed her books and some clothes and Wendy grabbed her spell books and accessories. When Lucy saw her corner, she immediately placed her whip and novels in her bag. Then, she saw her celestial spirits.

The blonde guild master smiled and pulled her hood further down her face. A small tiny tear trickled down her face and Lucy couldn't help but smile. Slowly, but surely, Lucy took the keys and they soon glowed a bright golden yellow. The 3 other girls covered their eyes as Lucy could feel someone pass through the gate.

Once the light died down, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla were met with a familiar orange headed lion... Loke.

"Who wants my master's keys?" Loke asked as he stood in a battle stance.

"Loke!" Lisanna, Wendy and Carla said while smiling at the celestial spirit.

"Hey Wendy. Lisanna. Carla."

"Loke..." Lucy mumbled, happy to see her old friend.

Loke soon noticed the cloaked blonde behind the 3 and saw his and the others' celestial keys in her hands. He was about to attack when he saw a strand of blonde hair and a kind smile from under her hood.

Then, without warning, Lucy hugged the now confused lion spirit. Which slightly surprised the other 3 girls that were in the room. Lucy's hood falling as she hugged him. "I'm glad that you're okay!"

When Loke snapped out from his confusion, his eyes widened to see golden blonde hair with red streaks. He didn't want to believe it. Especially not after all that he and the other celestial spirits went through after they heard of their blonde master's death. He didn't want to believe, but he still had a speck of hope that she was alive after a year.

"There's no way... I'm dreaming, right?" Loke thought. "Is she really..."

"Loke." Wendy spoke up.

"This is reality." Lisanna added.

"Be happy." Carla said.

The orange haired spirit looked from the 3 girls to the happy blonde that was hugging him. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he broke the hug. When Loke looked at her face, he started to have tears in the corner of his eyes. He was met with the same brown eyes from long ago. He hugged Lucy again as she smiled. The blonde god dragon slayer could feel his trembling and rubbed circles on his back.

"When I heard that you had... I thought you were still out there... but you never... I lost all hope..." He stammered.

"I'm sorry Loke. I'm sorry I didn't come to retrieve you sooner." Lucy said comfortingly.

"Lucy..." Loke said as he hugged her tighter.

As Loke lived this moment with his master, he could feel her other celestial spirits rejoice. Knowing that their master was alright after all this time.

"Loke?" Lucy asked as she broke the hug.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to form a new contract with me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Lucy giggled a bit along with Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. Then, she changed the subject. "Loke, you're going to come show yourself to the other fairies and you're going to tell them that I'm your new master. But, you can't tell them who I am or that I'm even alive."

"What? Don't they know who you are?" Loke asked also hearing the fact that Lucy called Fairy Tail _'fairies'_.

"No Loke. No one knows that Lucy is alive except those who wear cloaks like us, with hoods on." Carla spoke up. "Do you remember the Mystery guild; Light's Darkness?"

"Yeah?" Loke replied. That's when he caught on to what they meant. "You mean you're a part of that guild, Lucy?"

"Actually I'm the guild master, Loke." Lucy revealed.

"What!?" He asked surprised. But now understood why Lucy never revealed herself. Everybody thought she was dead. Then, he turned to the other 3 girls. "What about you 3?"

"We quit the guild. Lucy invited us to join her guild 2 weeks ago." Lisanna clarified.

"I see." Loke then nodded as Lucy pulled her hood over her head and face again and the other 4 followed behind her out the door.

Once out the door and into the guild hall again, Lucy was the first to appear. Makarov walked up toward her and Team Natsu looked toward her clearly annoyed by her.

"Well?" Makarov asked.

"Just as you said. Lucy's spirits accepted me as their new master and a friend of their old one." Lucy replied, back into her cold personality toward the fairies.

"I would like you to prove it, if you don't mind." Makarov said.

"Very well." Lucy replied. "Leo."

At those words, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla came from behind Lucy with Loke right behind them.

"Loke!?" Makarov asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Master." Loke said as he bowed slightly.

"Is what she says true?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. She's telling the truth when she says she knew Lucy." Loke replied. "Therefore, we agreed to her having our keys."

"What the hell Loke!?" Natsu suddenly shouted. "You said that you wouldn't pledge loyalty to _anyone_ but Luce!"

"Well Natsu, Lucy _isn't_ here anymore, is she!?" Loke snapped back. "Here her friends are, taking care of Lucy's most prized possessions and they took her in! Taking better care of her than any of you ever did! Who's fault was it that made Lucy go through so much pain again!?"

With those words, Natsu closed his mouth and hung his head low. Along with the rest of the guild. They knew Loke was right and knew they had no room to talk who Loke and the other spirits chose to be their new master.

"Well then, now that my business id done here. Me and my guild shall take out leave." Lucy said, walking passed Makarov toward Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame.

"Wait a moment." Makarov said. "You will keep your promise, correct?"

Lucy didn't turn back to face her old master and just raised her hand in a waving motion. "I intend not to. I will and _always_ fulfill my promises."

Then, without another word, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro disappeared from the sights of the Fairy Tail guild members.

* * *

2 days passed very quickly. During those 2 days, Wendy and Lisanna decided to train with Kano and Akari to improve their power and magic. Akame helped Masahiro search for the origins of Lucy's magic and how she could've unlocked it out of nowhere when she was about to die.

On the other hand, Lucy was reacquainting herself with celestial spirit magic and her sprits. She reformed her contracts and had a tearful reunion with all her friends. Even Aquarius hugged her for second before scolding Lucy on how worried she'd been when the blonde broke her contract.

Lucy got word that the guild masters meeting was going to be in Clover Town. The same town where the whole Lullaby Incident happened. The memory made Lucy gag and she couldn't wait to get it over with and return to her mysterious lifestyle with the rest of her guild.

Soon, it was time for Lucy to leave. Akari was left in charge, having the best amount of sanity to make sure the guild wouldn't go crazy for anyone outside to find. Lucy waved to her guild and pulled her cloak hood over head.

"This is just peachy. Hopefully the guild masters know better than to mess with me after what happened with those pathetic fairies." Lucy thought as she looked out the window and left Crocus.

* * *

Lucy soon arrived at the meeting place for the guild masters meeting. She looked up at the building before her. Even though it's been awhile since she's been there, it still looks the same as it did during the Lullaby Incident. Lucy knew that she was the youngest guild master at the moment, so she didn't know how the judgmental the other guild masters were about her being Light Darkness' guild master.

Lucy sharpened her hearing and could hear mainly, Makarov, Master Bob and Master Ooba. **(Is that how you spell Lamia Scale's guild master's name?)** "Of course they're the loudest in the damn building." Lucy thought as she prepared herself for what's to come.

Lucy opened the door, letting herself in and entered the guild masters' meeting room.

When everyone saw the cloaked guild master, they were shocked that Light's Darkness' guild master even came to the meeting itself. Having to deny all requests to visit the meetings and other causalities.

Makarov got off of his seat and greeted the cloaked blonde. "I was starting to think that you were going to break our deal."

"I said it before and I'll repeat it again." Lucy said in a cold tone. " _I never break my promises to anyone._ "

"Well then, welcome to your first guild masters meeting."

"Likewise."

Makarov sat back down at his seat as Lucy took the seat at the very end of the long table. It was quiet at first and nobody spoke. Lucy could tell this was because of the fact that every guild master present still thought of her as a suspicious character. Having to not reveal herself to the public and came in with a cloak and hood.

Until, Master Bob spoke. "Oh dear! When you told us that you convinced Light's Darkness' guild master to come, I didn't think it was true!" He said.

"We shouldn't underestimate you Makarov, but in truth I also thought it was impossible as well." Master Ooba agreed.

"Well, you could say that it was out of a promise I made to a friend that I went to Fairy Tail." Lucy replied.

"We heard. I'm sorry for your loss of darling Lucy." Master Bob spoke again.

"Thank you, it is appreciated. Now, let's get on with this meeting. Shall we?"

* * *

A few long hours passed as the meeting went on. Of course, Lucy stated her opinion on a few topics and found the meetings overall boring. She was close to pass out and would rather try having Kano beat her in a spar. Lucy had never been this bored in her life.

Though luckily, the meeting was over soon enough and it was already dark. Thus, the guild masters had to stay the night then leave the next day. But, Lucy didn't want to stay the night and by chance have somebody realize who she is. She didn't need that so, Lucy decided to leave that night.

Lucy was most powerful at night. Her space magic couldn't be anymore powerful than it was at night. That way, she could use her space magic to open a portal back to her guild. Creating a rift that is most easier to use at night rather than day.

Once Lucy could tell all the guild masters were fast asleep, she made her way outside.

The moon glowed from the night sky as the stars showered themselves across the dark canvas. Lucy looked up and felt a calming air about the night sky, as she always did every time she was about to use her space magic. No one in Fiore had ever seen her use it, except Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro. They saw it once while testing Lucy's powers through a spar. Which surprised them at first. They assumed that was how she was able to get to the forest.

Lucy soon made it to the clearing that surrounded her with trees. That way, no one could see her use her magic and no one would be able to name it either.

Though, Lucy was mistaken. She was so focused on getting to a far enough clearing that she didn't notice that a certain guild master had noticed her behavior and decided to follow her to the clearing. Very curious as to why the blonde guild master would be out at night.

Makarov had awoken to the sound of footsteps from his door and peeked outside to see the cloaked blonde.

He didn't know why the girl would leave and in the middle of the night nonetheless. So, out of pure curiosity, he followed her towards the woods near the building. He followed her in silence, being careful not to be seen. Of course, Makarov got more curious when she arrived at a clearing.

Lucy, still unaware of Makarov's presence, then breathed in the smell of the night. The moon gleaming down on her as her power started to increase. Lucy hadn't used her space magic in awhile and she was always at peace whenever she felt the night's embrace.

Lucy then spread her arms out, the wind suddenly picking up. Lucy's cloak following after the strong winds. Makarov was facing Lucy's side so he could get a better view and he was surprised what happened next.

As Lucy mumbled her spell quietly, a soft golden glow around her, the wind picked up even more and blew her cloak to the point it was above her shoulders. Thus, making her hood fall off her head. Revealing her long golden red streaked hair blowing along with her cloak and her now golden eyes.

Makarov's eyes widened, even though she had changed since he last saw her, Lucy was there. Standing before him and casting a magic spell that even he was unaware of. But that didn't stop him from talking to Lucy. Makarov's hanging mouth closed as he breathed in a deep breath and spoke in a surprised voice.

"L-Lucy...?"

Lucy heard this due to her sharpened senses and broke her concentration. Her golden eyes turning brown and the strong winds dismissing. She turned her head only toward the old guild master and realized her hood had been blown off.

Lucy didn't expect for Makarov to find out so soon. Actually, she didn't think anyone outside of her guild would find out about her being alive before she says the word. But, Lucy soon concluded that this was because of her recklessness of not sensing Makarov's presence any sooner.

She sighed, not bothering to put her hood back on and approached her once guild master.

"Hello... Master." She said softly.

"You... You've been Light's Darkness' guild master... this whole time?" Makarov asked dumbfounded.

"Yes... I have. This is why I've been kept secret for a year. This is why I had one of my guild members take my place on making our guild official. This is why even the council doesn't know who I am. Because I am dead."

Makarov started to have tears coming from the corner of his eyes. He's meeting his lost child, his lost guild member that escaped death itself. Not like Lisanna, she didn't really die. Lucy was on the verge of death, but somehow escaped.

"All this time... you were always with us..."

"No Makarov. I am not whom I once was. And you cannot take me back."

"What?"

"I've changed more than you know. I'm not the forgiving weak blonde anymore. I'm a guild master. I lead my guild."

"Please Lucy... please. You have to show yourself to Fairy Tail." Makarov pleaded as tears started to fall. "They've been mourning. They've never been the same since you left. Please... fix the guild."

Lucy stayed silent. Her expression didn't change once. She really couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Sorry Makarov. Those pathetic fairies don't deserve my forgiveness. The only acceptation was Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. You want me to be there for them? Where were they when I needed them huh? Ever since I met my guild members, I realized that those fairies will need to suck it up. Because this is what they've done to themselves."

"Lucy... please..." Makarov said again.

"You I will forgive Makarov, that's it. But, if you tell anyone in the guild. I will not hesitate to call war for infiltration."

This made Makarov worried and slightly surprised at how Lucy had grown. She became sophisticated, smarter but overall, unforgiving. Makarov nodded in agreement. Not wanting to get into any trouble.

Lucy sighed, having relief that he was willing to cooperate with things as if it's never happened. Then, she spoke. "Now, you must leave. I do not show my magic to any outsiders and I need to you to explain my departure."

"Alright then... I'm glad I got to see you at least once again, my child." Makarov said as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye... Master." Lucy whispered not turning back to see him off.

She did her spell again and the portal opened, transporting Lucy to her room inside the guild to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long Minna! So anyway, the only reason I was a bit later for this chapter was because I was reading some other fanfics like this for ideas and I was also re-reading Haunting Me. Why? Because I find that the 2 stories are somewhat similar - with the 4 OC's, wearing cloaks and others - and I considered rewriting the whole story. I'm not too happy about the ending. But then I was like _"No way! That'll take too long, I'm writing a story right now and that will put me back in the beginning."_ So, no rewriting Haunting Me. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow. Mostly review^^ I hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Meeting in Hargeon

**Hey guys! This story is starting to get really interesting for me! I can't believe how many chapters I've written. I'm hoping that this will be my longest story yet and will have a great ending! But again, that's way too early to think about! I still have a lot of suspense to cover and a lot of mysteries for Fairy Tail to make! So, let's start this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

The next day, Makarov arrived back at Fairy Tail. He was worried that he might let something slip from his mouth and accidentally reveal that Lucy has been alive this whole time and that she's in Light's Darkness. He'd been thinking about it the whole night. It all made sense to him now.

The name was based off of how Lucy's, and possibly the other 4 in her guild, light turned into darkness. Why she wouldn't even reveal herself to the council, because the Rune Knights saw her 'die' in front of them.

Makarov knew he felt a sense of familiarity with her and it could also explain by just meeting her the guild had become more lively and seemed to have regained it's light.

He wondered about what Lucy's magic was, seeing as she told him that she didn't show anyone her magic aside from her guild. Makarov didn't know that Lucy had 2 types of magic and wondered how she had gone home that night.

But, those questions would have to wait. He soon arrived in front of his guild hall, hearing the members talk amongst themselves and sounded a bit more rowdier than usual. Which slightly surprised him.

He sighed with a headache starting to form from his thinking and opened the guild doors.

Everybody was walking around the guild hall, running about and some were even fighting in the middle of it all. Makarov had to dodge some flying chairs and barrels coming his way. Soon stopping in front of the bar where Mira was wiping beer mugs and had one waiting for him right beside her.

"Welcome back Master? How did the meeting go?" Mira asked smiling.

"It was fine, Mira."

"Did Light's Darkness' guild master come like she promised?"

"Yes, she did surprisingly."

Natsu heard this and he stopped arguing with Gray about some pointless topic and sat in a seat right beside Makarov. "Did you find out who she is?"

This made Makarov stop for a moment. The question brought back his long train of thought about Lucy and was hesitant to reply. Trying to think of the words to say without hinting the fact it's Lucy.

"No. I didn't." Makarov replied, making Natsu pout a bit and slouched in his seat.

"You heard her warning when she was here Natsu. If they tried to expose her in anyway, she'd hold our guild responsible. We don't need trouble. Especially since some people are still..." Mira paused to find the right word to say. "...Healing."

"Alright. I got it." Natsu said before getting up and started arguing with Gray again.

"Lucy..." Makarov thought as he drank his drink.

* * *

Lucy had just got downstairs and were met with faces of Wendy, Lisanna and Carla's confused expressions. While Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro just either giggled or sighed.

"Good morning guys!"

"Lucy! I didn't know you were back already." Lisanna said.

"Yeah. I got back last night actually."

"You snuck out, didn't you?" Akari suspected.

"How'd you guess?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

There was no answer as everybody started laughing and started to eat breakfast and start talking about random things. They decided to just hang out in Crocus for the time being and grab some food and things they need for the guild a little while after. Of course Lucy forgot to tell them about Makarov but, she just went back to her originally schedule.

As Lucy worked in her office in the afternoon, she was going through reports, jobs and letters. They were no trouble, but one thing in the medium sized pile of papers was a letter. But it wasn't just any letter. It was addressed to her as; Lucy Heartfilia.

"What's this!?" Lucy thought surprised. "How could anyone know that I'm alive!?"

Lucy then ripped the letter open, not caring that the papers were getting mixed. Something was wrong. She was sure she kept up her act pretty well and no one outside besides Makarov knew of her existence. She was sure Makarov would heed her warning and was now back to square one. Who could've sent this letter?

* * *

 _Hello Miss. Heartfilia,_

 _I don't expect you to know who I am as of now. But I can assure you that we have met a long time ago._

 _You're probably wondering; how could I possibly know you're residing in the guild you are in and how I know you are alive? Simple really. I've been watching you for a long time._

 _You don't remember now, but you will soon. Oh the days gone by thinking when we'll meet again face to face. I wonder if you'll remember me in the end after all._

 _Anyway, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding you out. Just keep this letter a secret between you and me. Simple as that._

 _From, a 'friend'_

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to make of the letter she'd just read. Now that she had read the letter, she was even more confused before. Who was the person? They say that they met a long time ago and they've also been watching her this whole time.

Things didn't add up. But Lucy knew, that this letter was just the beginning of what's to come.

Maybe this person knew why she had space and celestial god dragon slaying magic. Maybe this was connected to her forgotten past. Lucy could only guess. Besides, she didn't want to take a chance in anyone finding her out. So, she would keep the letter a secret from her guild for now. It was probably for the best anyway.

"I swear Makarov, if you have something to do with this... you and your guild are toast." Lucy said aloud.

Lucy decided that was it for the day and went downstairs to see if the others were back yet. Seeing as the blonde couldn't risk being seen, she had to stay behind while the others split up and grabbed the supplies they needed to keep the guild going.

But, they weren't back yet.

"Hm... I guess I'll just go somewhere today." Lucy decided.

She left a note for the others to see, grabbed her cloak and closed the guild doors. Lucy took a short cut she found toward the train station. For some reason she felt like travelling somewhere outside of Crocus for awhile. There wasn't anything to do anyway.

She boarded the train and opened her window as she sat down. Lucy didn't want to think about anything that would stress her at the moment. She wanted a moments peace from her revenge, guild duties and dealing with both her guild and the fairies.

Soon, Lucy found herself at Hargeon. A pace she hadn't been to in awhile. Lucy thought it would be nice to visit the small town, but soon regretted it. The blonde remembered that this was the place she had met Natsu. A memory she thought she would treasure forever, but soon wished to burn it in a fire.

But she pushed the thought in the back of her mind and continued to move through the peaceful town.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail, Makarov locked himself in his office. Thinking about the current situation. He had wished the Lucy was alive all this time, that she was still walking on Earthland. He thought if he met her again, that he'd be happy and joyous to learn such news. But that wasn't what he was feeling at all since he'd learn of her being alive.

No, Makarov was stressed. He was stressed ever since he had met Lucy again. She changed, changed so much that he couldn't recognize her anymore as the once cheerful blonde he remembered. Lucy wasn't merciful and Makarov could tell that she spat out hate towards his guild. He wondered if the other Light's Darkness members like that.

But, Makarov understood that she changed because of the past. It haunted her the same way it haunted the whole guild. But it was for 2 different reasons. Makarov understood that his guild was haunted of their past behavior and ever since then they never talked trash about anyone in the guild. Even Natsu didn't boast how weak Gajeel, Gray and Erza were compared to him for awhile.

But Lucy was a different case entirely.

She was haunted because of how badly she'd been betrayed in the past. She suffered through the causes of her father and now she suffered with the Fairy Tail members words towards her. How they thought of her as a burden, weak and useless. Lucy was hurt because of them and it haunted her and turned her into the woman that hates Fairy Tail with all her heart.

Makarov ruffled his hair in even more stress as he couldn't believe what they've created. It was eating his brain alive. The thoughts in his head. He could tell that Mira noticed his stress since he came back from the meeting. But, he couldn't even tell her about Lucy or else there will be a lot of fighting in the future.

There was no doubt that Lucy wasn't kidding when she gave her warning and it worried him to the point he considered finding Lucy's guild hall again and beg forgiveness for the past.

But, after what happened with Team Natsu last time. Makarov didn't dare do that.

"Can I even say that she was really Lucy?" Makarov thought.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and opened the door. Wanting some air from the outside. Makarov went down the stairs and approached the bar again.

"Mira, can I have a jug of booze?"

"Sure Master." Mira replied as she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with his beer.

Makarov grabbed it and chugged it all down as he sighed.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Mira asked as she wiped a glass.

Makarov tensed up a bit, afraid he'd let something slip from his mouth. But then relaxed.

"No, it's just I've been getting old."

"I see..." Mira replied with a worried expression.

"Mira!"

Both Mira and Makarov turned to see Team Natsu approaching. But, they seemed happy instead of sad or angry. Something that got both of them curious.

"We're taking this job." Gray said as he smirked.

The ice mage smirked as Mira read the request. Though, she still didn't understand why the team seemed happy about taking it.

"Fighting off bandits who kidnapped a man's daughter near Hargeon." Mira recited. "Alright then."

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu said giving a toothy grin.

The white headed barmaid approved the mission and Team Natsu headed out the guild. Mira gave them a strange look from inside and wondered why they were so happy all of a sudden while Makarov just sighed.

"Do you know why they seem... happier than usual. Master?" Mira asked.

"The job was near Hargeon correct?" Makarov started. "That's where Natsu first met her."

"Oh, I see. But aren't they supposed to be, I don't know... less happy since it reminds them about her?"

"I don't know Mira. It confuses me as well."

* * *

Back at Hargeon, it was starting to become evening and Lucy was more relaxed from all her stress from a few hours ago. She assumed that Akari, Wendy, Kano, Lisanna, Akame, Carla and Masahiro had arrived back at the guild and were waiting for her return with a nice dinner waiting.

At the thought of that, Lucy immediately went toward the train station near Hargeon. Excited to eat the food that Akame prepared for dinner.

Lucy exited Hargeon and made her way down the road to the train station. She looked around her as the blue mixed with light orange sky surrounded her. It was calm and Lucy didn't hear any kind of ruckus around her. It was just peaceful.

"This is nice. I should do this more often." Lucy thought as she smiled softly.

Suddenly, as if the world didn't want Lucy to have a peaceful life, rustling sounds could be heard from in front of Lucy. Noticing this, she got into her stance and called out from her spot in front.

"Come out! Who goes there!?"

No reply came Lucy's way, instead she was met with an innocent girl's face. The girl looked no older than 12 and was crying as she panted. Clearly from running a long way. The young girl had aqua green eyes and very pale blue hair that became darker at the ends as it went below her waist line. She wore a navy blue sailor top and skirt with matching detached sleeves with a red tie. On her feet were cute white boots with laces that went to the top.

When Lucy noticed this, she stood up straight again and softened her expression.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were an enemy." Lucy apologized. "What are you doing here? The sun is setting soon."

The young girl was surprised by the kindness behind Lucy's words and started to cry more. For a moment, Lucy thought she saw the girl's eyes flash from aqua green to red. But she dismissed the thought of it. The girl ran to the blonde guild master and hugged her desperately, crying loudly as Lucy hugged back.

"Shh. It's alright." Lucy said soothingly. "Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head sideways, burying her head further into Lucy's cloak.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked again. "You can trust me."

By those words, the girl gasped and backed away from Lucy. Looking frightened and worried.

"How... can I trust you?" A sweet voice escaped the girl's mouth.

Lucy smiled kindly again and kneeled down on one knee. The blonde brought up her left hand and removed the glove, revealing her guild mark. Which was well known since everybody was so interested in her guild. Which made the girl gasp slightly.

"See?" Lucy said reassuringly. "I'm from Light's Darkness, a light guild. I'm their guild master."

The girl relaxed as she saw the proof she needed and knowing that the guild master of a light guild is in front of you is reassuring enough. The girl walked toward Lucy as the blonde got up and listened to the girl.

"I'm Yuki. I was taken when bandits came to my village. I was separated from my parents but I got away from the bandits. Unfortunately, I got lost." Yuki explained as Lucy nodded.

"I see. Do you know any place near your village?"

"Not really..."

"Well, we might as well start looking." Lucy said smiling. "Judging where you came from, the village will probably down this road. If it is, just remember that you live near the town of Hargeon."

Yuki nodded smiling toward Lucy. "Alright! Thank you so much!"

As the 2 started to walk down the road, Yuki held Lucy's hand and started humming happily as Lucy could only giggle mentally at how cute Yuki could be.

"Nee? What's your name? I've heard a lot about you and I always wondered how you got so strong. You're kinda like my idol." Yuki asked as politely as possible, trying to not pry into Lucy's personal business.

"Really? Well..." Lucy said as she thought about it.

Lucy could sense Yuki's kindness and Lucy could tell the young one could keep a secret when told of one. Lucy could see a little bit of her old self in Yuki. It felt nostalgic. It was nice and decided that Yuki can hold onto a piece of her secret along with herself.

"Y'know Yuki, you really shouldn't idolize me. I was never strong to begin with, in fact I was really a weak girl as a mage. I complained a lot and was really useless when I used to be in a different guild before I created Light's Darkness."

"But, you're strong now right? You kept going and now you're where you are." Yuki said with a confused look.

"You are right about that, but that's not really how or why I got strong."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise to keep this between you and me?"

"I promise!"

Lucy smiled and breathed in for the story she was about to tell. "Once, I used to have a friend that belonged in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail!? Really!?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she turned to Yuki. "She and I were really close. We were practically sisters in our own way. I've known her all my life. But, she was taken from me. Because of that guild."

"Fairy Tail... took her away?" Yuki asked a bit confused.

"Not necessarily. But, they were the cause of her leaving." Lucy said simply. "She came to me one day, saying she quit Fairy Tail. I asked her why and she told me everything. How a member came back from 3 years of disappearance to the point she was called a burden and was completely forgotten by that guild. It was torture to my ears."

"She's alright now... right?" Yuki asked feeling sorry for the guild master.

Lucy took a breath and sighed. Turning away from Yuki's gaze.

"Sadly, no. She's dead."

This made Yuki averted eye contact, feeling sorry for her idol. "I'm sorry. She must've meant a lot to you."

"Yeah. I loved her a lot. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia."

Yuki's expression changed to shock as she looked up at the blonde girl. "You mean _the_ Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy nodded, not replying verbally.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I looked up to her too." Yuki said. "She was a celestial mage, considered to be useless without her keys. But even so, she still fought."

"Yeah she did. She fought for herself and changed when she was alive. She turned stronger and even learned new magic. But never learned to use it. All because of Fairy Tail. _They_ drove her away." Lucy said. "I know... because I was there when I saw her die before me."

Yuki tightened her grip on the blonde's hand and motioned for Lucy to continue.

"That's why I decided to create Light's Darkness. For Lucy's sake. She was a sister to me and I created that guild for people who went through these things like me and her."

Yuki looked back up at her idol and Lucy looked at Yuki. The young girl nodded toward the blonde and gave off a determined look and Lucy swore that this time she saw Yuki's eyes flash a different color again.

"When I grow up, I'll treasure and protect my friends too! I'll become a mage and join Light's Darkness along with you and your members!" Yuki declared.

Lucy was speechless for a second and then nodded while smiling. She liked Yuki's determination and if it did happen, she'd love to have Yuki as a guild member one day. The young girl reminded Lucy of herself a lot.

"Good. Make sure you don't take your friends for granted. Protect them as if they were your family too." Lucy said.

"I will! Um..." Yuki said, realizing she didn't know what to call Lucy yet.

Lucy caught on and giggled. "Lucillia. My name is Lucillia."

Yuki beamed and then smiled even more. "Alrighty then! Master Lucillia!"

Lucy and Yuki laughed together, soon noticing that it was already sunset and that they could hear people fighting near them. The 2 glanced at each other and nodded as they started to run toward the noises. They followed the road to a wide clearing and could hear the clashing of mages even louder. Soon spotting Team Natsu downhill at the entrance of a village.

Yuki looked at the village ahead and gasped. "Master Lucillia! It's my home! I can even see my father!" yuki said pointing to a man at the entrance

Lucy looked and nodded. "Lucky us!"

The 2 watched Team Natsu beat up the bandits they were fighting. It took no less than 20 minutes to finish them off before Natsu grabbed one of the bandits by the collar and started shouting at him for answers. Lucy could tell they were on a mission and those bandits were a part of it.

"Master Lucilia! Those are the bandits that captured me before." Yuki said as she pointed toward them.

"Well, that means those fairies are looking for you to return you home." Lucy stated.

Both Lucy and Yuki then sat quietly, waiting for the perfect time to reveal themselves to Team Natsu and the bandits.

* * *

Natsu had just grabbed the only conscious bandit he defeated by the collar and started spitting at him while demanding answers.

"Okay buddy... where you hiding the kid!?"

"I'm telling you! She ran from us!" The bandit protested.

"There ain't no point in lying! So just spill the beans!" Natsu shouted again.

"I swear! I'm telling the truth!" The bandit continued.

Erza then approached the 2 and requipped one of her katanas. "If you don't want to get a beating any further, you will tell us where you hid the girl."

"She ran! I'm telling you, she escaped our grip!"

"How'd you guys lose a girl!? You guys really that bad!?" Gray asked.

"My poor daughter..." The client said whimpering.

"Please! Have mercy!"

Erza didn't budge as Natsu still held the bandit's collar while Gray and Happy comforted the client. They had no leads on the clients daughter and the sun was starting to set. Even if Natsu sniffed her out and lit the way, who knows how far they'd have to look. Until, Natsu heard rustling sounds in the distance due to his sensitive hearing and turned his head to look around.

"Relax Titania." A woman's voice said. "There's no point in decapitating the man. You don't want to kill another person telling the truth, would you?"

Team Natsu and the client turned to see Lucy with her hood over her head as always, hand on her hip and someone peaking from behind her. Team Natsu's eyes narrowed while Happy and the client looked at the girl peaking from behind Lucy's back nervously.

"Your Light's Darkness' master right?" Happy asked softly as he recognized the voice.

"What're you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Simply bringing home a new friend of mine." Lucy replied coldly.

Lucy looked behind her and Yuki went beside the blonde, still holding onto her brown cloak. Then, she nodded to Yuki.

"Daddy?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki!" The client said as he smiled in relief.

Yuki smiled and was about to run to her father, but stopped and went to face Lucy. The young girl whispered something in Lucy's ear and the blonde nodded.

"Thank you Master Lucillia!" Yuki said as she bowed, surprising Team Natsu as she said _'Master Lucillia'_ which they thought was Lucy's actual name. "I really hope that I can see you again and join your guild one day!"

Lucy kneeled down and petted Yuki's head, ruffling the girl's silky pale blue hair a slight bit. "I do as well. I had fun meeting and talking with you, Yuki." Lucy said as the she and Yuki laughed a bit. "Make sure you remember our deal."

Yuki nodded and bowed a second time. "Don't worry! I will never forget today! Not a second!"

Lucy smiled as she got up and Yuki ran to her father as they had a long embrace. Team Natsu was surprised by how kindly Lucy acted toward Yuki. Since they've only ever seen her act coldly toward them and was confused as they stared at the cloaked guild master. Lucy, not focusing on Team Natsu, watched as Yuki walked back into the village and was about to leave herself when she finally noticed Team Natsu's staring.

"What is it you want, fairies?" Lucy asked, back into her cold tone.

"You were kind to her." Erza said, immediately replying.

"Of course I was. She's a kind child."

"But you're not kind toward us or Fairy Tail." Gray added.

"Because Fairy Tail took the one thing that was important to me."

"What would that be?" Natsu asked.

"You forget what Loke said, didn't you?"

"What did he say?" Happy asked too.

"You took... Lucy Heartfilia from my life." Lucy revealed as Team Natsu stayed silent from the news. "She was a sister to me. She came to me, telling me of the things she went through at your pathetic guild. Then, I see her die the next day. In front of my eyes."

"No..." Team Natsu said in unison. "That... can't be..."

"You think I'm lying? Do you know how I felt when I heard her cry about the guild at night? How I felt when I was too late to save her from dying and couldn't give her a proper goodbye to her friends Lisanna, Wendy and Carla?" Lucy asked as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes. "How... she couldn't even live the long life she deserves? No... you don't know. _You abandoned her._ "

Team Natsu was shaking, when they heard the words Lucy spoke... it sounded like she was hurting more than them. Of course she was obviously, she was the one who experienced those very things. _She is Lucy._ But, neither Team Natsu or Fairy Tail in general except Makarov knew that. Lucy's voice cracked a little bit and Team Natsu had never seen the strong cold woman cry before since they'd met.

Lucy took one last deep breath and then stood up tall and turned around, not letting her old gild mates see her cry or see through her façade.

"We'll meet again fairies. I can guarantee that." Lucy said as she started disappearing through the tall trees. "I must return to Crocus now. Don't follow me."

It was silent for awhile as Team Natsu stared in the direction Lucy had just gone to. Until Natsu realized something and spoke up.

"Did she say Loke?" He asked. "I thought she called him Leo."

Erza, Gray and Happy took a moment to let Natsu's words sink in and soon their eyes widened as well. Realizing the dragon slayer was right.

"She did..." They replied.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm glad I'm done writing this chapter before Thanksgiving! I hope this was a great chapter for you and that it really makes you want to read more. Who do you think the 'friend' is in the letter? Would you like me to give you hints? Or would you prefer to guess? I feel like this chapter was a more of a filler, but who cares? Btw, for those who decided to check my Inkitt story, I'm sorry but, I'm not gonna continue it because it gets in the way of my ideas for this story. Sorry to the person who PM me the idea and link. I hope you understand. Anyway, I'm so happy that this chapter is longer than any of the chapters I've written so far and I hope that you review. Reviews keep me going and give me inspiration to write faster and let the ideas flow to the keyboard. So, have a Happy Thanksgiving and a long weekend for you students! Byee~**


	12. Forgotten Memory

**Hello again Minna! I hope your excited to have an early update than usual. But then again, I don't even know what my usual update is for this story. I just upload whenever. Did you enjoy the last chapter? I've been getting many reviews for this story saying UPDATE! You know I won't keep you waiting on the next chapter, so here's chapter 12!**

* * *

 _Through the halls of a large mansion, a child was quietly exploring it at night. She had awoken to the sound of a terrible scream and sought out to find out why. The child was only about 7 years old. Not even thinking about the slightest danger she'd got herself into by leaving her room. But, she did not care. She took another deep breath and clutched the doll in her hands._

 _More screams could be heard in the distance of the long corridor and she was starting to get scared. She was worried about her father and mother. Who were nowhere to be seen since the blood curdling scream that had awaken her._

 _The child started to walk slower now. The closer she got to the end of the corridor, the louder the screams got. She was getting more scared now and she did not know if she should continue or run back to her safe bedroom. But, she thought about her mother and father. She had to find them._

 _The child found herself walking again, still unsure where her parents were. Wouldn't they come see her right away if they woke up from the scream as well? She did not know. She clutched her doll closer to her chest as if her life depended on it. The child kept repeating to herself; be brave, don't run away. She was determined to find her parents and find out what that scream was._

 _Suddenly, she stepped on something. Something that was wet. The child froze, she looked down slowly and there she saw red liquid at her feet. She recognized that liquid. She'd seen it on many of the chefs in the mansion when they got cut. It was blood... and a whole lot of it._

 _Lightning flashed and thunder roared out of nowhere, making the child jump. A little yelp came from her lips as she couldn't move no longer. As if something was holding her back in place. The child looked around herself. The screams had stopped and rain started pouring on the windows around her. She was scared... scared that someone was going to take her away._

 _But that wasn't the case at all._

 _Just then, the child heard footsteps. Heading toward her. She could not see who or what it was. But yet, she didn't move nor did she speak. The child trembling from the sound of the heavy footsteps and the thunder in the background._

 _A shadow came into view, it was a person about 4 to 5 feet. She whimpered, her eyes wide. She was terrified. In her thoughts, she was chanting herself to wake up. That it was all a bad dream. A dream she would soon awake from and see her mother smiling at her. But it didn't happen._

 _The silhouette now stood in front of the child. Looking down on her. She couldn't see it's face, but she could see the devious smile it had. It leaned forward, about to grab the child. She was so scared and closed her eyes from the horror she was about to go through. But it never came. The child opened her eyes slowly and found herself outside in the cold night. Surrounded by many trees in her way._

 _She didn't know what had happened just then, but the child didn't waste a second of it. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, terrified of the very image she'd just witnessed. She forgot everything else. She just wanted to get away from that horrid shadow. But then, a voice spoke._

 _'I'm coming for you... my dear Lucy.'_

* * *

Lucy awoke from her sleep. Sweating and breathing heavily. She pushed herself up from her laying position and had wide eyes. The nightmare she just had, she didn't know if it was memory or just a dream she had. So many questions filled her head that Lucy was starting to have trouble breathing. She looked out her window beside her and saw that it was sunrise. Seeing the warm colors of the sun then calmed Lucy down.

The blonde sighed and got up from her bed as if the nightmare never happened. She pushed the thought behind her and washed her face. Lucy then went to her closet and dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. She settled with a white sleeveless top, a white skirt with a red belt that held her keys and whip, a black sleeveless denim jacket, black detached sleeves with gloves over them, thigh high socks and black and red knee high boots.

Lucy opened her door quietly, knowing that the others were still sleeping. She walked down the stairs and left the guild hall. Lucy felt like she needed time to think things over. Walking towards her favorite spot in the forests of Crocus.

It had been 3 weeks since her last meeting with Fairy Tail and Team Natsu. Since then, nothing had happened and it was normal at Light's Darkness again. Lucy was glad that they finally got her warnings into their heads. And just like that, Sorcerer Weekly caught on to the fact Lisanna, Wendy and Carla left Fairy Tail and 3 more members were added in Light's Darkness.

Of course, due to all this, lots of rumors and gossip started happening surrounding the matter. Lucy could tell that they were all forming theories that resembled her death, the 3 girls joined Light's Darkness because it was stronger or they were kicked out.

Soon, Lucy found herself up on a cliff side that over looked the sunrise. Lucy sat at it's edge as the wind blew her long hair. She stared at the sun for awhile. Gathering her thoughts and thinking about what's to come.

That's when Lucy decided on something she never thought she'd do since the incident a year ago.

She opened her pouch with her keys and grabbed Virgo's key. Lucy stared at it for a moment before sighing, knowing that she had to do this and got up from her spot to summon the pink headed maid.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared from the ground and bowed slightly to Lucy.

"Hello Princess." Virgo greeted in her usual monotone voice. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes please Virgo." Lucy replied in an unsure voice. "Can you bring a pen and paper for me please? I need you to send something."

Virgo nodded as she faded off into the celestial world again, only to come back a few seconds later with stationary and a pencil. "Is this to your liking, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you Virgo. Please wait a bit." Lucy said as Virgo handed her the stationary.

Lucy wrote her letter, making sure that it wouldn't cause any misunderstanding and soon finished it. Lucy folded the letter and placed it in the envelope as she passed it to Virgo's waiting hands.

"Alright Virgo. Can you please take this Makarov? If he agrees to what I've requested of him, tell him the directions to this spot. If he doesn't just come back and tell me so." Lucy directed. "But, if he's with other members of Fairy Tail, remember not to call me 'Princess'. Or they'll find out I'm alive."

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo said and with that, the celestial spirit was gone in a flash.

"I hope I made the right decision..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail. Things were... pretty normal. If by normal, it's more like everything was literally back to normal. No one seemed to notice, but people started making ruckus, drinking, yelling. It was like nothing changed from the year of Lucy's departure. Makarov assumed that it was because of Lucy's appearance that made the guild like this.

Even though they didn't know that it was her, they still returned to the normal bunch that they were with her presence once again lingering throughout the guild. But he knew, that all that would soon crumbling down once they find out that she's changed all because of them and will not come back as the cheerful blonde they wished her to be.

"My dear children... if only you knew how much has changed." Makarov thought drinking his beer.

"Oh my." Mira spoke up as she came out of the kitchen. "It seems that everybody's in high spirits again, don't you think Master?"

"It seems so. I wonder why all of a sudden." Makarov replied.

"I guess this started after Light's Darkness' guild master came to visit." Mira said smiling. "We owe her our thanks."

"I guess so." Makarov replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsu started head butting with Gray as the 2 started to argue like old times.

"What you say, Ice Princess!?"

"Are you deaf now, Lava Mouth!" Gray replied.

"I dare ya to say that again, Popsicle Boy!"

"You wanna go, Pyro?"

"Ya bet I do, Freeze Face!"

Everybody around the 2 sighed, even after a year those 2 were still arguing in their heads. Waiting for a time to start all over again. Natsu and Gray then started to fight as always. Making a dust cloud around them as their heads popped out of it one after the other.

"Do I see fighting?" Erza asked approaching the 2 boys.

Both Natsu and Gray froze in the middle of their squabbling and immediately went into their brotherly act. "Nope! We're just having a friendly argument!" They said in unison.

Erza nodded and smiled satisfied. "Good. It's nice to see you boys get along."

Everybody started laughing at Natsu and Gray, still amused by the same antics they used to make excuses for Erza. While everyone giggled, Makarov sighed as he too couldn't help but giggle a bit from the nostalgic feeling from the guild hall. The only person missing was Lucy and that just made his slightly smiling face leave the building.

When Team Natsu had returned from their mission and told the guild how they met Light's Darkness' guild master on the way, the guild members were surprised when Erza explained that Natsu noticed how she called Loke by the name he created for himself and not by his celestial name. They assumed the same thing in how Loke told her to call him that, but you'd think that the new master would still call him Leo. Gray even explained how kind she acted toward Yuki which got them all confused but soon dismissed the fact.

Until suddenly, a poof came out of nowhere and someone tapped Makarov's shoulder. He turned to see Virgo standing behind him with a blank stare. They stayed like that for awhile before Makarov reacted, catching everyone's attention.

"Wha-!? Virgo!?" He cried.

As everyone heard this, they turned to see the pink headed maid standing straight with a letter in hand. They suddenly became quiet wondering why one of Lucy's spirits, now in the hands of Light's Darkness' guild master, would appear in front of their guild master.

"It's good to see familiar faces again." Virgo greeted, bowing slightly.

"V-Virgo? What're you doing here?" Levy asked.

"My new master sent me." Virgo replied blankly as she faced the other guild members.

"Light's Darkness' master... uses celestial magic?" Macao asked.

"It's more of a hobby." Virgo replied, covering for Lucy. "That is not her real magic."

"I see." Erza replied.

Virgo then turned back to Makarov and handed him the letter that Lucy had written. Of course, since Makarov knew of Lucy's identity, he opened the letter making sure other guild members weren't peaking from behind him.

"My master specifically said that I shall take you to the location written alone." Virgo added.

Makarov nodded and read the letter. His eyes widened and he knew that the other guild members were watching him. Wondering what was so surprising in the letter that could make his eyes so wide.

* * *

 _Hello Makarov,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I would ever send you a letter the way I did. But anyhow, I must get straight to the point._

 _I want to have a meeting. Just between you and me. Since you're the only outsider who knows my identity. I shall be waiting at a cliff side near my guild hall in the forests of Crocus._

 _Virgo shall take you here, but you mustn't speak of the discussion that shall take place._

 _Both Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness might be involved in something that I cannot handle alone. That is why I must speak with you immediately._

 _Make sure Freed places up a rune barrier that forbids anyone to exit the guild until you step through. That way no one, especially, Team Natsu can't follow you and find my guild hall. However, you may say you are meeting with me to discuss issues of some sorts._

 _I will await your arrival until this afternoon._

 _From, Lucy._

* * *

Once Makarov was done reading the letter, he placed in back in the envelope and thought about it for a moment. Virgo just stood patiently beside him while the other guild members were curious about what was written in the letter. Making the guild undergo an awkward silence.

"Well, Master? What does it say?" Mira asked breaking the silence around them.

"Light's Darkness' guild master has requested to meet with me." He simply said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Master, this seems odd." Erza said. "Why would she want to meet with you so suddenly?"

"It's to discuss issues of some sorts." Makarov recited from what the letter said.

"Why now?" Kinana asked.

"Could've she asked during the guild masters meeting?" Lily added.

"I'm not sure of her reasons." He lied.

"But still, isn't it a bit weird that she actually asks?" Cana pointed out. "I mean, she seems to really hate Fairy Tail."

"You shall not question my master's intentions." Virgo spoke.

"I agree. I trust the woman's judgment." Makarov said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Natsu asked smirking. "If anything, Gramps could take her."

"For once in his life, Fire Breath might be right." Gray agreed.

"Why you..." Natsu grumbled.

"Well Makarov, what is your answer?" Virgo asked.

Makarov thought about it a bit more once again and then sighed. He didn't want any chances that his guild might be in danger. "Very well. I shall go."

"Thank you." Virgo replied.

Both Virgo and Maakrov stepped out of Fairy Tail's doors and then the old guild master turned back. "Freed." He said.

"Yes Master?" The green headed man asked getting up.

"I want you to put up runes to any exits inside the guild hall."

"Why is that?"

"It seems Light's Darkness' master still thinks someone will follow me and try to find her guild hall. To not repeat the same incident twice, make the runes so until I come back no one shall leave the guild." Makarov explained.

"Aww! C'mon Gramps!" Natsu complained as Erza punched his head.

"Very well, Master."

Freed did as he was told and the runes were set up around the whole guild hall. Until Makarov steps foot in the guild, no one shall be able to exit the guild. But those who enter the guild will go in but not come out if they are a part of Fairy Tail. Unlike if they weren't a part of the guild they could leave whenever they see fit.

Makarov nodded, approving of everything and left Fairy Tail. With Virgo leading the way to Lucy's location.

* * *

As Lucy waited for Virgo and Makarov, she had gone back to the guild to get a meal prepared. When she entered, she saw everybody already eating breakfast happily. She smiled and giggled.

"Wow. Didn't think you all were this hungry today." Lucy joked.

"Lucy! There you are! We were wondering what happened to you this morning." Wendy said with whip cream on her face.

"I woke up early is all. I went for a walk around the forests."

"Well, I hope you didn't break one of the trees." Kano said as he laughed.

"Yeah right. Like I'm destructive like you Kano."

"She's got you there, bro." Akari agreed eating her fill.

"How was sunrise?" Akame asked, fully knowing that Lucy would watch the sunrise if she woke up early.

"Perfect as always, Akame." Lucy replied. "Makes me remember why we chose this location for our guild hall."

"Is that why you were walking early in the morning the day you came to get us?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep. Sunrises put me to peace if I'm stressed or just needed a walk." Lucy replied.

"Well then, I hope you're still eating breakfast then." Carla said.

"Nah. I already took some food before I left earlier." Lucy replied. "But, I would like a basket of food. I'm going out for a walk a bit longer."

"Akame figured as much. There's food waiting in the kitchen." Masahiro replied.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she dashed off to grab the basket and came back. "What are you all doing to day while I'm out?"

"Well, I'm out to buy some new clothes. I need the extra duds." Akari said.

"Me, Lisanna and Wendy are going to train some more." Kano said grinning. "We should go on a job soon so you could see how much they've improved Lucy."

"Look forward to it." Lucy replied as Wendy and Lisanna giggled while grinning.

"Me and Akame are going to search up more things about your magic." Masahiro said.

"We think we're onto some kind of clue." Akame added.

"Great! Well, see ya later then." Lucy said as she waved, going out of the guild doors.

"See ya Lucy!" The others said before finishing their meal again. **(A/N: Sorry I don't put these guys in a lot of scenes/ But don't worry! Next chapter it will be all on them! Promise!)**

Lucy had arrived back to the cliff side again and leaned on a tree closest to the edge and just snacked on a strawberry cookie while waiting for Makarov and Virgo to arrive. Lucy knew that Makarov wouldn't turn down the request and she knew that it would be in a matter of time before they arrive. Which was about to happen in a few seconds.

"Princess, we've arrived." Virgo's voice spoke from behind Lucy.

Lucy sat upright and turned behind her to see the celestial spirit and Makarov right beside her. He was looking around himself. On the way to the cliff side, the 2 had passed by the guild hall. Which Makarov sneaked passed by so no misunderstanding would occur. He had seen Wendy, Lisanna and Carla eating along with Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro. Even though Makarov only saw the back of their heads, it was nice to see the mysterious guild members without their hoods.

"Makarov, I'm glad that you accept my request." Lucy said as she smiled.

"I was hesitant at first. But, I thought that it must be really important that you had to request my presence." Makarov said.

"Yes it is."

"Well then, you might want to explain."

Lucy nodded and sat down. Makarov followed in suite as Virgo had gone back to the celestial world after asking punishment from Lucy. Lucy offered some of her snacks to Makarov, which he gladly accepted. It was quiet for a few moments. Makarov didn't question it because he knew that Lucy was trying to find a way to explain this to his understanding. Then, she spoke.

"Someone else knows that I'm alive." She started.

"What?" Makarov asked.

"I had the same reaction." Lucy said. "They said they've been watching me all this time. The whole year I've been presumed dead, they knew that I was alive. I don't know how or why this person knows, but it worries me."

"I see."

"But, that's not all." Lucy added. "Just today, I had a dream. I believe that it was a forgotten memory, but I'm not sure."

"What was it about?" Makarov asked.

"It was about a child, walking through a long corridor, hearing screams from afar as she looked for her parents. She was holding a doll and as she walked, she stepped on blood. Blood that travelled into the darkness of the corridor. Then a silhouette with a devious smile appeared. Then, the child was transported to a forest as a voice called out to her. _'I'm coming for you... my dear Lucy.'_ It said." Lucy explained.

"I see... but what's this have to do with Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

"If this shadow of a person has been watching me all this time, they know that I hate Fairy Tail's members and that I was once a fairy." Lucy said.

"So, it might go after the guild and try to use them."

"Yes." Lucy replied. "I'm not even sure if this conversation is being heard. But, if this mysterious person knows that I'm alive I'd assume they've told someone of the information already. Which troubles me."

"I agree. What should we do though?" Makarov asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But, no one must know of this threat. Not even my own guild knows of it. If anything this person, this shadow, is only coming for me. If things happen I need you to do something for me." Lucy said.

"Of course Lucy." Makarov replied. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Soon, Makarov left the meeting spot and returned to Fairy Tail. They were glad that Makarov came back earlier than expected, but that didn't stop them from the questions that arose through the guild, especially Natsu's questions. Makarov had to keep reminding himself mentally that he couldn't let anything from the discussion slip to the guild and by some miracle he succeeded.

Though, what he didn't know, there was someone watching close by with a devious grin that spread to their cheeks.

 _"Things are getting more interesting... isn't that right, my darling Lucy?"_

* * *

 **AND CUE THE CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for that, but that just makes you want to read more right? I might as well become a writer now. Making books that are based off of other stories. Nah, I'm not taking that. If anything, if I become a writer, I'll write my own stories and still write stories here as always. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter an please review because those actually give me inspiration!^^ Byee~**


	13. A Little Story

**Hey hey hey! What's up? I've now concluded that I'm obsessed with this website and I love how most of you are loving this story^^ I feel so touched. Anyway... how many of you hated that cliffhanger in the last chapter? Yeah I know, a whole lot of you. But you know what? You guys are making me feel lucky to have a passion of writing. What did I do to deserve this? Well, that's enough mushy stuff. To chapter 13!**

* * *

 _7 year old Lucy was walking in a forest. She was surrounded by trees everywhere as she twirled in the sunlight. Beside her, Layla walked beside her. Giggling at her charming daughter. Layla held a basket full of food and she held Lucy's hand as the 2 arrived at their picnic spot. Lucy smiled as she helped her mother fix up the blanket and set the food down._

 _Lucy and Layla started eating the delicious food and all was well. As Lucy munched on her watermelon slice, Layla started telling Lucy a story. After the young tiny blonde ate her watermelon, she laid down on her mother's lap. Lucy's tiny arms trying to hug Layla in the process. The child starting to fall asleep._

 _Lucy didn't quite understand the story her mother was telling her, but she felt like it was important. Before Lucy drifted off to sleep, she could see the expression of her mother. Layla was combing through her daughter's hair while her mouth moved to tell the story. The sun blinding everything in the sky. But what Lucy noticed the most was the pained expression Layla had. Her head soon turned to the horizon from their picnic spot and Lucy fell asleep._

 _After what felt like a minute, Lucy opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor that was covered in carpet. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. But, Lucy realized that her mother was missing. Lucy remembered that they were just having a picnic and then she fell asleep to Layla's story. She couldn't have slept that long, could she? Lucy knew Layla would never leave her alone like that._

 _Without hesitation, Lucy got up from the carpet floor and started to search for her mother. Going every way she saw, not leaving any corner unchecked._

 _But she couldn't find Layla. The hallways she searched were all empty and there didn't seem to be anyone living in the building. Lucy called out for Layla. Starting to think the worst. Thinking that Layla had left her alone, forgotten her and the most scariest thing to think about. Lucy thought that maybe her mother had died. Thus, making Lucy to start crying._

 _She started calling out louder to her mother. She didn't think Layla would leave her only daughter like that. Lucy knew all too well that her mother was the kindest woman she knew and if she left her, what would Lucy do now?_

 _No reply came Lucy's way. All Lucy could hear was her cries, pleading for her mother to stop hiding. Apologizing if she had done something that her mother thought was naughty. Lucy didn't want to be left alone. The blonde child closed her eyes as she wiped away her tears. Lucy fell to the ground. Wondering where her beloved mother Layla had gone._

 _Suddenly, a voice spoke to Lucy._

 _'Well, look who I found... it's my dear darling Lucy.'_

 _Thunder and lightning flashed as Lucy opened her eyes at the voice that spoke to her. Lucy looked up to see a shadow looming above her. Lucy let a gasp escape her lips and could see a smirk from the shadow's face. By from what Lucy could tell, the shadow looked that of a girl and had long hair flowing to her lower back. Lucy looked up and down from the girl and could see something fall like rain from the woman's fingertips._

 _'I've been looking for you everywhere you know?' The girl spoke again. 'You shouldn't hide from me.'_

 _Lucy didn't know why, but for some reason this girl gave her bad vibes. Something in her told her to run from the mysterious person. But another part told Lucy to ask the shadow where her mother was. Lucy didn't know what to do, so she just stood there._

 _'Why do you look so scared? Did someone hurt you?' The girl asked._

 _Lucy continued to stand there, her posture stiffened as she tried to open her mouth to speak. The words came out thankfully, but in a stuttering voice._

 _"W-Where... Where is m-my m-mother?"_

 _The shadow's smirk widened and she crouched down to meet Lucy's eye level. 'Your mother? Could it be you don't remember?'_

 _The mysterious shadow girl's arm started to move toward Lucy and the young blonde could only move back a step as the girl reached out toward her. Lucy closed her eyes again. Hoping to wake up her nightmare and to see her mother's face back at their picnic spot where Lucy fell asleep. Suddenly, Lucy could feel herself getting soaked as the wind blew._

 _Lucy opened her eyes to find herself in a forest again as it rained. The trees blew against the wind's power and Lucy thought of nothing but run. She was terrified and she couldn't find her mother. She had no one to guide her. All around her, Lucy could hear wolves howl and the rain fall hard on the grass. The wind blowing through trees as they made creepy sounds. Lucy was even more scared._

 _Then, everything turned black. Everything became quiet. All except for 7 words that rang through her head._

 _'You killed them, your parents... little Lucy.'_

* * *

Lucy's eyes popped open and she sat upright from her bed. She could feel herself sweating from yet another nightmare. Lucy looked at her surroundings and realized she was in her room at her guild hall as always. Lucy didn't know what these nightmares are for and why they keep happening. But each nightmare, brings Lucy closer to her answers. She was confused but she concluded that these were bits and pieces of her memory.

Something that would even help explain her space and god dragon slaying magic.

Lucy ruffled her hair and looked out the window to see that it was still morning by the looks of it. She stood up and saw on her clock that it was 9, so she washed her face, threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. When she looked at the bar, only Akame was present. The blood mage was wiping the counter, while holding a plate of waffles in her hand.

Lucy continued to walk down the squeaky steps and Akame heard her. The brunette looked up to see her guild master as she placed the plate down and leaned on the counter.

"Well now. Look who finally woke up."

"Sorry Akame. I... was working late last night." Lucy said as an excuse.

"Y'know you shouldn't push yourself." Akame said, placing whip cream and a strawberry on the waffles. "You've been sleeping in a lot lately. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just need your delicious cooking to wake me up." Lucy insisted.

"Suite yourself." Akame said.

"Hey Akame, where are the others?"

"At the training grounds. All of them wanted to spar and see how strong Wendy and Lisanna had gotten. Then, we were going to do a mission. But since you weren't awake yet, I volunteered to wait for you."

"Alright then." Lucy said as she finished her waffles, got up and stretched her arms. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you." Akame said as she followed Lucy to the training grounds.

At the training grounds, you could hear the clashing of magic and chanting of spells very clearly. Kano was laughing as he kept on dodging the attacks of 3 other mages. Masahiro, Lisanna and Wendy were also giving it their all. Lisanna in her Cat Takeover, Wendy trying to hit Kano with her Sky Dragon Roar and Masahiro trying to come up with a strategy. Carla and Akari was also there, impressed by how Lisanna and Wendy's magic strength had increased.

"Now this is improvement." Lucy said as she and Akame had arrived.

"Glad you finally woke up Lucy." Carla said as she continued to watch her dragon slayer partner.

"Took you long enough, sleepy head." Akari teased.

"Very funny Akari." Lucy replied.

"Looks like Kano did a lot of work with them to make them stronger." Akame noted.

"Yes. Watching them train was incredible. Though, his tactics were pretty childish for my liking." Carla added.

"How so, Carla?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"He'd just taunt the 2 of them until they get really annoyed." Carla said.

With those words, Lucy, Akari and Akame sweat dropped, clearly agreeing with the white exceed whole heartedly.

"Yup. That sounds like the Kano we know." Lucy said.

"You've got that right." Akame agreed as she face palmed.

"I seriously don't understand how my brother is the big brother figure of this family." Akari said sighing in disappointment.

The 4 girls watched the other 4 spar and soon, all 4 of them started to take to long for them to stop. Making Lucy, Akari, Akame and Carla really bored. They sat on the grass, on the verge of falling asleep. Lucy sighed and decided to end it. She stretched. Lucy was the one who slept in and was supposed to be the one who wouldn't sleep for awhile. But she just nearly did. All 4 of them clearly were evenly matched.

"Akame? You wouldn't mind right?"

Akame beamed and she immediately got up, happy to finally do something.

"It'll be my pleasure Lucy!" Akame replied.

"Finally." Carla said spreading her winds so she could fly.

"I want to go on a mission now." Akari complained as she stretched too.

Akari snapped her fingers, smirking as her spell went off. "Stop fighting now."

At that moment, Kano, Masahiro, Wendy and Lisanna froze in place. Unsure what just happened. They looked at the corner of their eyes to see the 4 girls looking bored as ever and Akari holding up a mission she had chosen before they left the guild hall for the long match.

"We get that you all are now evenly matched. Can we go on the mission now?" Akari whined.

The 4 mages looked at each other again and smiled while giggling. Lucy got the message and Akame unfroze them.

Wendy and Lisanna approached Lucy. But before they said anything, Lucy started clapping for them. Which slightly took them aback. "I'm really proud of you 2 girls. You've gotten really strong these past 3 weeks you've joined the guild."

The bluenette and white headed smiled. Lucy had never seen them trained since she was so busy and they felt like they were a step closer to beat Kano. Which they aimed to. Then they would go for Akari.

"Thanks Lucy!" Wendy said.

"Are you coming with us on the mission?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course."

Wendy and Lisanna looked at each other and then smiled. Which Lucy smiled as well before giggling. Lucy then turns to face Kano and Masahiro. Akari lit her fist on fire as Kano hid behind Akame and Masahiro was face palming at how the 2 siblings could be the older brother and sister of their crazy family.

"Now everyone, let's not waste time and head back to the guild hall to start the mission."

The other 4 turned to their master, nodding in agreement and Kano was crying inside the Lucy had saved him from the wrath of this fraternal twin sister.

"Right!" Everybody replied as they jumped in the air excitedly.

* * *

Lucy, Akari, Wendy, Kano, Lisanna, Masahiro, Carla and Akame sat comfortably in the train ride to their destination. The job they had taken was a normal usual save someone from being kidnapped by a large gang of bandits. They all were talking about random things. Wendy, Lisanna and Carla learning more about the other members.

"Oh yeah! We haven't told you our story, have we?" Akari said out of the blue.

"What story?" Carla asked across from the oldest female.

"Our past... the reason we found Light's Darkness." Kano replied to the white exceed.

"Eh? Why would you tell us?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, everybody knows our backstory unlike you. We didn't want to leave you in the dark." Akari reasoned.

"Besides, the guild is like a refuge for people who suffered in the past." Kano added.

"But, you don't have to tell something so personal." Wendy protested.

"It's fine. We want to tell you our story." Akari said as she placed her hand on Kano's shoulder. "It started 3 years ago. Me and Kano were only 16 then and we were coming back from our daily spar on a mountain by our town."

 **(Flashback, Akari's POV)**

 _We were walking back from the mountain pass. Our magic was strong and not that under control during that time and we tried to harness it away from the town so we didn't have to press charges on any destroyed objects. Our foster parents weren't mages and they placed their trust in us for food while they worked in a marketplace for some extra jewel._

 _Me and Kano never knew our real parents and we never told them that we learned our magic from god's themselves. After our spar that day, the 4 of us were going to go on a family vacation at one of the beaches near our small town. We've been planning it for about 5 weeks now. But, we never got the chance to go as a family._

 _When we returned, me and Kano were met with a devastating sight. Our town was eradicated. Destroyed to pieces that were painted with blood. Both of us were horrified. We immediately searched for survivors. We also looked for our foster parents. The people that raised us as the people we are. But we never found any._

 _"Wha-? Everyone...?" I asked._

 _"Mother? Father!?" Kano asked._

 _"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Night had fallen soon after, the wind blew softly. We mourned, losing too many people that we treasured. Crying out into the darkness like wolves being separated by their packs. The moon shown at the blood stained town. Yet, I don't know why, we continued to search._

 _I can't say if it was because of denial that everyone we know was gone or that we thought that there was a chance a survivor may live. We tore through rubble and bodies, hoping to find someone or something that could tell us what happened. But again, we failed._

 _That's when me and Kano decided to travel around Fiore. Getting any information on criminals and dark mages or guilds that could have a connection to the mysterious murder at our small town. We found many clues, sure, but we never found a culprit. We searched for 2 years. Gaining jewel from people we help out every now and then for food._

 **(End of Flashback, Back to General POV)**

"Then, the fateful day came and the 5 of us met." Kano continued. "Me and Akari weren't sure at first, but we introduced ourselves out of politeness. After talking for a bit, we grew a liking to everyone and we soon found out about each others past. Lucy told hers first and then we all told ours. It was decided that we create the guild for others like us afterwards."

"I'm sorry about that." Wendy said.

"Yeah. It must've been hard for you." Lisanna added.

"We didn't mean for you to tell us something so personal." Carla said.

"It's fine." Akari reassured.

"Telling others just makes the pain getting lifted from our chests." Kano added.

"But still..." Carla said.

Soon, the train's whistle blew and the mages knew they had arrived at their stop. Akame was the first to stand, tugging her hood further down her face and held her dagger that was hung on the belt on her knee long leggings. Lucy followed in suite as she puled her hood over her head and the others followed soon afterwards.

"Well, no point in dwelling about the past." Akame said smiling.

"Yeah. They told you their story and now you share their pain along with the rest of us." Lucy added. "We all have a story behind our will and we use that to find which path we take."

"What she said." Masahiro agreed as he closed the book in his hand.

The 3 girls glanced at each other and then to the twins and nodded at each other, smiling. Lucy nodded as well and then she made her way to the exit as the others followed right behind her.

* * *

A powerful kick knocked down the door that made the bandits inside look at the entrance while coughing. Akari stood in front of the group, being the one who kicked the door down and Kano, once standing by her side then suddenly started attacking the bandits with his magic.

"Water God's Fog Mist!" He chanted as he surrounded the room with thick fog. "Water God's Ice Blast!" Kano then took out the minor bandits and dismissed his fog.

"Well we got ourselves a big haul for the day, don't we?" Akame said as she snapped her fingers. "Blood Magic: 4 bodies of random, go and fight each other until you can't fight no more." With that, 4 other bandits started to fight each other and went out the back door.

"Time to let loose I guess." Masahiro said softly as he looked straight into the eyes of one of the bandits, freezing him and then, taking information from his brain and stashing it in his archive. "Wendy. Lisanna. Take out the ones in the middle. Perfect for you."

"Got it." The 2 girls said as Lisanna immediately went into her Animal Soul and Wendy started blowing bandits away with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Akari said as she cracked her knuckles and lit her fist on fire. "Fire God's Bellow!" She chanted as other bandits got caught on fire and Akari started to punch and kick them.

"Lucy." Masahiro spoke again as he used his mind magic to make flying bandits that came from Kano's attack land and go back into battle. "The hostage is in the back room."

"Good work, Masahiro." Lucy said.

Lucy started to dodge the chaos and other things coming her way from the fight and soon came to the room with the hostage inside. The blonde smirked and kicked the wooden door off it's hinges. Inside the darkness, Lucy could see a tied up young boy that had black hair and blue eyes. He was gagged and another person stood, towering over him.

"I assume that you are the leader of this pathetic group of bandits." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Heh and who are you to say that?" The leader said.

"I am a member of Light's Darkness. A light guild that has taken a request to retrieve the hostage you have taken." Lucy said.

"Hmph. Mage or not, you ain't gonna take this hostage from me." The leader said again with a tone of cockiness.

"Well then, you messed with the wrong girl." Lucy said as she smirked. "Celestial God Dragon... Roar!" A spiral of gold dust came coming out of Lucy's mouth and hit the leader right on the gut as he was sent flying to the wall and a hole was replaced while the leader was rolling on the ground of the hideout.

Lucy dusted her hands off and approached the tied up boy. She untied his bindings and removed his gag gently. On reflex, the young boy hugged Lucy. Clearly frightened after being kidnapped and hoped that she would take him home. Lucy smiled and carried the boy in her arms and exited the dark room.

Once out, Lucy and the boy were met with a mess of fainted bandits and the others just standing around, waiting for their master. Girl's with hands on their hips and boys with crossed arms. Lucy laughed and the team left the hideout to return to the client, return the boy to his home and return to the guild hall with another job well done.

 _"In due time, things shall fall into place... very soon."_

* * *

 **And another chapter completed and done. A nice long chapter if I do say so myself. I told you that this chapter will be just Light's Darkness' members. I got a lot of nice reviews today and a few yesterday and I was like: "Since they want me to update, that I shall!" It's sort of a filler, but at the same time not at all. Another strange dream for Lucy and we now know Akari and Kano's story that led them to Light's Darkness. I will be writing about Akame and Masahiro's backstory too and I hope you look forward to that. Don't forget to review because reviews make me want to write and that makes me update faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who thinks I should be a writer? Anyway, Byee~**


	14. A Hurtful Past

**Hi guys. I's raining where I am and it's basically kind of how I'm feeling. My parents don't want me to become a writer:( You all think I should be writer right? Tell them that. It's not fair T-T Anyway, it's time to move this story on and reveal Akame's past, don't you think?**

* * *

Lucy, Akari, Wendy, Kano, Lisanna, Akame, Carla and Masahiro were on a boat heading toward a town west of Crocus. They had gotten a job that wanted to get rid of weird monsters that were terrorizing the town and destroying it's marketplace and stock supplies. Making them lose a ton of food and other things as such.

Lucy, Akame, Akari and Kano sat on one side while Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Masahiro were on the other side. They still had a long way to go and they were all actually eager to battle the monsters. They hadn't really taken a job twice in a row and they wanted to let loose and kick some monster butt.

Since they still had to wait awhile before arriving at their destination, they started to eat up the prepared meal Akame made before they left the guild. It consisted of egg rolls, chicken legs and spring rolls. One container for everyone.

"This meal is so delicious!" Lisanna complimented.

"Exquisite!" Carla added.

"How did you become such a great chef Akame?" Wendy added.

"Well, I did have some practice. In truth, I used to be a terrible cook." Akame said giggling. "Since I had blood magic, I never really paid attention to these kinds of things. I wanted to practice my magic a lot."

"Are you serious?" Wendy asked, swallowing her food.

"Yes, really. And I'm glad that I was able to learn how to cook. It's just so much fun!" Akame replied.

Lucy and Kano sighed satisfied and leaned back as a goofy grin crept up to Kano's face. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were surprised that Lucy finished a meal in such speed. They even thought they could beat Natsu in eating. But they dismissed the thought afterwards. Not wanting to think about the pink headed dragon slayer.

"Man! Best meal yet, Akame!" Kano said.

"You always say that, Kano." Lucy said as she returned her empty bento to Akame.

Everybody laughed. The others continued to eat their tasty lunch while talking about random things. More so on Kano's childish antics and other things as such. Soon, the train stopped having to stop at the mages' destination. Everyone pulled their hoods over their heads and pressed on to exit the train and made their way toward the town where the client was.

Not long afterwards, they arrived at the town. It was crowded with many locals and tourists alike. All surrounding the market street, having but a glimpse of the supplies and items that are being sold. Though the Light's Darkness members wanted to keep a low profile, they couldn't help but look around the stalls.

They browsed through many things. Weapons, clothes, jewelry, books and other things. That only lasted a few minutes before Lucy called everyone back t the center of the plaza and head to their client. But then, they were called by familiar faces.

"Wendy? Carla? Lisanna?"

The 3 girls turned to see who it was that called their name while the others followed in suite only to see Levy and Juvia looking at the cloaked mages. The 3 girls turned to Lucy and the blonde guild master nodded. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla then took off their hoods and bowed slightly to greet both blue haired girls.

The 2 girls beamed and they immediately approached the group of 8. With that action, Lucy stood in front of her 3 members and pulled her hood lower from her face so Levy and Juvia didn't recognize who she was.

"Hey, you're Master Lucillia right?" Levy asked nervously.

"Lucillia?" Masahiro asked quietly as the others looked at Lucy awkwardly.

"Who told you that?" Lucy asked not changing her cold tone.

"Well... you know Team Natsu, right? You met them 3 weeks ago in Hargeon, a little girl that was the person they were going to rescue said your name as 'Master Lucillia' so we all assumed that that's your name." Levy explained.

"You did?" Akari asked as everyone looked to Lucy with confusion. They were never informed of that event, but they did recall of the time that Lucy had gone out while they were shopping and said she'd be back in awhile but came back by nightfall. They assumed that's the reason she was late and didn't press the matter any further, much to Lucy's relief.

"Yes, that's about right." Lucy sighed with annoyance. "Anyway, you are Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser am I correct?"

"Yes you are. Juvia is please to talk with you, Master Lucillia." Juvia said in her third person speech.

"Don't mind her saying her name like that. Juvia always talk in third person." Levy clarified.

"I wasn't even bothering with it." Lucy replied again.

"If you can excuse us now, we are on our way to a client. We should get going." Masahiro said.

"Alright. Levy and Juvia were doing the same. Bye." Juvia said as she and Levy bowed respectively to Lucy and walked off into a different direction. **(** **I didn't put them in here for no reason. They'll be back)**

"Shall we continue then?" Carla asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed toward the clients house. It was silent for awhile, everyone could feel the cold aura coming from Lucy's body. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla knew why Lucy was like this, having to see the struggles she faced a year ago while Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro knew what Levy was to Lucy in the past having to hear her story of Fairy Tail.

Then, Wendy broke the silence. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, not turning around to the young dragon slayer or to her guild members. She just kept her eyes fixed on what's ahead of her. After all, Levy was one of the people in Fairy Tail that Lucy really trusted. She was one of Lucy's best friends in the guild and she turned on the blonde. Lucy's wounds were still fresh even after a year. Akari. Kano, Akame and Masahiro's pasts were long ago and had been put behind them long before. So, Lucy was still healing. Then, Lucy spoke after a few minutes of thinking.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd talk to Levy after what happened. She was one of the few that _really_ broke my heart."

"We understand, Lucy. You don't always have to be strong for us, y'know?" Akari said.

Lucy nodded again and then turned to face them without stop walking to give them a reassuring smile. "Alright."

Soon, they arrived at the client's home and Wendy knocked on the wooden door. After a few moments, the client opened the door to reveal a young woman with long dark brown hair that had a ribbon tying the ends of the hair together and blue eyes. She wore a grey long sleeved dress, white leggings and purple ankle boots. A smile on her face.

"Ah, you must be Light's Darkness." She said.

"That's right Ma'am." Lisanna replied. "We've come about the rampaging monsters request?"

"Yes, I've been expecting you. Please come in." She said.

After coming into the main living room and the mages sat on 2 couches facing each other, the girl came back from the kitchen with a tray of tea and cookies in hand.

"My uncle is the client. He'll be here shortly." She placed the tray down on the table that stood in between in the 2 couches and left to go upstairs. Then, a man in a suit came out of a study across from the foyer and walked in the living room. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He looked no longer than his late 20's and when Akame saw his face, she growled under her breath.

"You..." She said as she stood from her seat.

The man looked at her confusingly and tilted his head. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh you better remember me." Akame spat out hatefully.

"Akame. Is he _that_ man?" Akari asked.

Having to hear Akari say Akame's name, the man's eyes widened slightly. "Wait... did you say... Akame?"

Everyone turned to face the man as Akame pulled her hood away from her face and her hair fell to her back. She glared daggers at the man before her and then spoke the name she never thought that she'd say again. "Hello... Byror."

"This can't be..." Byror said in disbelief.

"Oh you better believe it if your life depended on it." Akame spat again.

"Lucy? Who's that?" Carla asked.

"Byror. The reason Akame left her home town." Lucy simply whispered back.

"What?" Wendy asked as she and Lisanna turned to look at their client.

"It's been years. I thought you'd be gone forever. How?" Byror asked confused and in disbelief.

"After _that_ day, after you and Kain destroyed my life, I ran far from home. Far from mother and father. I had no one left. You both stole what little I had left and crushed it as if a flower dying in the break of winter." Akame spat. "I was broken for gods know how long. You both sicken me."

"Um... Akame? What happened?" Lisanna asked.

"I remember that day well. It was a scar in my heart that would never leave me." Akame said, her glare not leaving Byror's face.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Akame's POV)**

 _2 years ago, I used to be an innocent young girl. Both Kain and Byror were friends in my town and my mother and father were healthy loving parents and I felt like the luckiest girl alive to be blessed the way my life was going. I thought nothing could go wrong at such a lifestyle._

 _But then, Kain and Byror decided to destroy that little lifestyle of mine._

 _I had gone into town that day. I was going to practice my blood magic. No one typically knew of my magic back then because I practiced in private and back in my town, people didn't really cared about magic. In fact, no one bothered about magic abilities. Any of the magic users in the town were either wind mages of fire mages. My town had bad experience with blood magic and they don't want to have a blood mage as one of their locals._

 _Only Byror and Kain knew of my dangerous magic. All 3 of us made a promise to never tell of my magic. How naïve I was._

 _When I came back from my training session, my parents approached me with worry in their eyes. They also knew of my dangerous magic and decided to protect me as best as they can. But they looked me in the eye and said that some of the locals found out about my magic and that they were looking for me as we speak._

 _I was in horror and I asked my parents who told them and they didn't know. Then, right before my eyes, my mother and father were struck with fire and then stabbed in the gut. You could also say that my town was once a violent one. They fell, saying that they loved me and that I should run._

 _I was stunned and scared as I saw the life drain from my parents die in front of me. When I looked up, not only did I see all the men and fire mages in my town, I saw Byror and Kain in front also holding torches, angry faces replaced my kind friends._

 _I instantly knew that they had betrayed me. I didn't need an explanation and used my blood magic on the first 4 people I saw. I made them go in front of the crowd and fended them off long enough to escape. I ran as fast from the village that was once my home. Leaving my parent's bodies on the ground to be stomped on._

 _I couldn't save them. I couldn't even say 'I love you' back to them or even goodbye._

 _I cried so much for weeks before I realized that I had ran with no money._

 _I worked in a merchant guild for awhile so I could survive. My parents would've preferred I live for their sake. I lived a peaceful life. My co-workers suggested that I at least learn to cook when they learned I kept on eating at fast food places. It was bad for me and I knew as well. It took awhile, but I was able to learn in a few months and even create gourmet dishes._

 _But, I never forgot about my past. I kept reminding myself of the events to drive my strength and so I could remember that in the end of it all, my parents loved me. Even if I was the reason they died. They never placed hate on me._

 **(End of Flashback, Back to General POV)**

* * *

After Akame told her very sad story, she glared daggers into Byror's eyes. "When I decided to join this guild and heard everybody else's stories, I realized that that's not even as bad as what my guild master went through!"

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla's eyes slightly widened. They thought that Akame's was by far the saddest story than Lucy's Akari and Kano's story. But then Akame spoke again. Her reasoning for that became clear, she didn't even shed a tear and grabbed the dagger that was concealed on her waist.

"My guild master went through so much pain that I couldn't even complain about mine anymore. She lost her mother at a young age. Her own father treated her like a useless, worthless daughter. Then, when she finds a second family, that family soon forgot about her and left her to fend for herself. Nearly dying in the process!" Akame said.

"Akame... that's enough." Masahiro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. But the brunette didn't listen to him.

"I was able to spend so much time with my parents. I had a great family over my childhood years. I had a loving mother and father. But she didn't have the golden childhood that I had. She had a dark past and she can still smile like it's nothing." Akame said.

Just then, before Akame could lose control, Lucy stood up and turned Akame toward her. No words were said and Lucy just pulled Akame into a comforting hug. The brunette just stood in that position before trembling in Lucy's arms about her past that she held in for so many years.

Lucy's eyes could be seen under her hood and she glared at Byror as her brown eyes turned golden in front of him. Making Byror twitch and stiffen. Once Akame was calmed down, she was released of Lucy's hold to face Byror. Lucy's left hand on her shoulder.

"Amazing..." Carla thought.

"She calmed Akame down fast!" Wendy thought too.

"Lucy is so thoughtful." Lisanna thought.

"Now that that's out of Akame's system, I shall speak on Master's behalf." Akari spoke up. "We will do the job you had requested. But hear me right when I say that you and whoever this Kain is doesn't deserve any good thing for what you've done to our precious nakama. You broke your childhood friend and made her blame herself for the past."

"You shouldn't even look her in the eye. Here you are and here is our lovely Akame and you don't even give her an apoogy. Rather you give her a whole lot of hurt and nothing more." Kano added. "Acting like nothing ever happened those years ago.'

"Let's go." Masahiro said as he stood up. "We need air _and_ a job to complete."

The others nodded and followed in suite. Lucy to be the last one to leave through the door. Her golden eyes not leaving Byror.

They immediately set off into the forests where Lucy and Wendy started tracking the monsters scent while Masahiro was looking around the area with his archive. Akame hadn't talked in awhile and the others didn't bother trying to comfort her. Everyone knew better and decided to have Akame settle this matter with herself for now.

"This way." Lucy said as everyone followed her into the trees to a clearing. It was a large area. With a cave nearby. **(Kind of like the hideout Oracion Seis was hiding in the Nirvana Arc but without the water surrounding it)** They were about to approach the cave cautiously, believing that the monsters were in there, but 2 familiar voices broke the concentrated silence.

"Nee Levy? Juvia isn't sure about this."

"Well, this is where it's said to grow."

The Light's Darkness members looked down in the distance behind them to see the 2 blue headed fairies approaching the clearing and the cave the monsters were assumed to be waiting.

"The client said that the herbs grow near here. Since they were old, they couldn't really travel this far." Levy reminded.

"Juvia is getting a bad feeling from this place." Juvia said uncertainly. "If only Gray-sama was here to comfort Juvia."

Levy smiled awkwardly while laughing a bit and the 2 soon came to the clearing. They smiled, finally arriving at their destination, not knowing of the dangers they were about to get themselves into.

"Juvia! We finally made it!" Levy cheered.

"Yay! Let's get those herbs so Juvia can return to Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered too.

Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame tilted their heads in confusion of Juvia's behavior. While on the other hand, when the 4 turned around. They saw Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna face palming in disappointment.

"Even all that..." Carla thought.

"She still cheers about Gray..." Lisanna added.

Then, growling caught all 10 mages' attention. They looked around and eyes soon landed at the cave ahead. From Levy and Juvia's view, they could see the shadows shift inside the cave. What came out of it though, made the 2 bluenettes freeze. A strange creature came out. It was a large boar. But, it looked corrupted in a way. It was covered in a black goo. Blood dripped from it's body. **(Credits to the Ghibli film, Princess Mononoke. Watch it!)**

"Levy... was that... in the job description?" Juvia asked.

"N-Nope... I don't think so, Juvia." Levy replied.

The boar growled again and stared at the 2 bluenettes intensely. The girls trembled, unable to act with such a creepy and scary monster. Even Wendy, Lisanna, Akari and Akame were scared. Lucy though had her fair share of scary monsters. She already had to deal with monsters beyond her control. It taught her to be brave even if such a monster appeared.

Lucy stood straight and then turned to Akame. "Akame..." She said as she turned to the brunette.

The blood mage looked to her guild master and saw the genuine smile under Lucy's hood. The same smile that made the others envy Lucy sometimes. How she could smile even if her pain was still there. The dark secrets in her heart not fazing her. It made Akame look at Lucy with determination and nod.

"Masahiro!" Akame said as she took out her dagger.

Masahiro got the message and nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the boar and possibly any other monsters surrounding them. Then, casted his spell. "Mind Magic: Gather!"

"Akari, Kano, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Akame!" Lucy said as she jumped down to the ground.

The others nodded and followed after Lucy, landing softly in front of Levy and Juvia. The 2 bluenettes surprised.

"Looks like our jobs brought us together." Carla said.

"This once, my and your guild shall work together." Akari said snappy.

"Hurry and get into position!" Kano commanded.

Levy and Juvia snapped out of their shock and nodded toward the cloaked mages. Soon, all the other surrounding monsters came to the clearing. Some were shaped like a snake, dragon, wolf and some with disturbing shapes and sizes. They didn't attack due to Masahiro's magic and them using their noses to identify the mages' scent. **(Credits to Sakura Hime!)**

Lucy then nodded to Akari and Kano, who suddenly used their magic to make a small explosion of their combined magic to signal Kano to release his hold. "3... 2..." Masahiro whispered for only Lucy to hear. "...1! Go!"

The monsters attacked and Akari was the first to move, using her magic to set the monsters on fire quickly. The monsters screamed and Lisanna transformed her arms into wings. She along with Wendy blew the monsters away from them so the mages could get a better attack range.

Juvia then blasted multiple water streams from her hands and splashed the monsters. Kano decided to step in and use the water to create a mist in front of the monster's eyes so it was kind of blurry for them. Akame decided this was her time to strike. Since she had strong agility and speed, Akame dashed to each monster in a circle and slashed each of them with her dagger. Looking as if she was dancing in the process.

Once Akame was out of the way, Levy used her solid script to make light to blind the monsters further. Masahiro holding some of them back with his mind magic. Then, Levy used her solid script to make iron and drop them on top of the monsters' bodies. The monsters were all now very weakened. All the Light's Darkness members turned to the blonde god dragon slayer and nodded.

Lucy nodded in return and cracked her knuckles. "You all might wanna get down." She said as she smirked.

All of Lucy's team ducked their heads, while Levy and Juvia just stood in confusion. Carla rolled her eyes and grabbed Levy by the shoulders and wrapped her tail around Juvia's body. "You 2 might wanna see a better view of this so you get what she means."

Lucy took in a deep breath, making sure that she doesn't say her chant loud enough for Levy or Juvia to hear. "Celestial God Dragon... Wing Attack!"

Lucy slashed her arms horizontally as golden spirals of magic left her finger tips and destroyed the surrounding monsters. In a rhythmic way, Lucy's arms danced as the spirals of stardust continued to defeat the monsters surrounding her guild members and soon, all were defeated.

Lucy put her arms down as Akari, Kano, Akame, Lisanna and Wendy stood straight. Carla descended and placed Levy and Juvia on the ground. Then, Masahiro jumped from the tree above. Everybody high-fived each other as the other 2 fairies looked at the team with amazement in their eyes. They were awestruck at Lucy's power.

"Now we can get our reward!" Lucy said as her eyes gleamed.

When Levy and Juvia heard her say that, it immediately reminded them of a certain celestial mage **(mind you that celestial mage was right in front of them)** that would always cheer like that when she'd get the full reward rather than having to use it to pay for damages during a job. This made the 2 look down to the ground.

Lucy took a glance at her once best friend and 'rival' with a concerned face. Lucy knew that she sounded like her past self right then and there and that the 2 had thought of her past self when they heard it. She moved from her cheering guild mates and approached Levy and Juvia. Making sure they could at least see her brown eyes.

The 2 fairies looked up when they saw Lucy in front of them and wondered why she would approach them. But when Lucy let her right hand out so one of them could shake it, it surprised them a bit.

"Thank you for the assistance. You 2 did great out there." Lucy said with a small smile.

Levy and Juvia were stunned for a moment, until Levy moved and shook Lucy's hand. "It's a pleasure. We should find what we came here for now."

"Juvia agrees. We should probably go." Juvia said.

Lucy nodded as Levy and Juvia waved goodbye and soon enough disappeared from sight. The blonde then turned back to her guild members who awaited her word and Lucy nodded at them as she smiled proudly.

"Great job everyone! Excellent work!"

Everyone smiled back, Lisanna and Akari giggling a bit.

Lucy then faced Akame, who was smiling softly. Lucy could tell that the brunette was still troubled by the earlier events and she decided to speak up for everyone who wants to comfort Akame.

"Akame?" Lucy started to say. "Are you able to handle going back to Byror?"

Akame took a moment to think it over. Obviously hesitating from her own feelings and what she thinks Lucy would want to hear. After thinking it over and a couple of deep breaths, Akame smiled tilting her head while smiling.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

* * *

"Thank you for dealing with the monsters." Byror said.

Akame didn't reply and just turned around while Akari and Wendy bowed, also not saying a word. They all turned around and was about to exit, until Byror spoke up again.

"Akame wait!"

Everyone stopped and Akame stopped the minute she was halfway through the front door.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If Kain was here, I'm sure he would say that too! We were selfish and we traded our friend, our nakama, for money we wanted. Please forgive us!" Byror apologized.

Lucy looked toward Akame and awaited her answer. Lucy wasn't the forgiving type anymore to begin with. If anything, she would've said something harsh in return. But Akame was different. Lucy wouldn't let Akame go down the path that changed her forever. She wanted Akame to listen to her heart and say what needs to be said.

Akame didn't turn around, rather, she just took a deep breath and responded. "I'm sorry too. But that apology won't change the scars that have been engraved in my heart."

With those words, Akame went out the door and the others followed.

It was quiet for awhile, until they got to the train as Kano's belly started to grumble and Akame brought out the food. Which enabled Kano to go into his childish ways. Lightening up everyone's moods and everything was back to it's happy self.

 _'After the next one, dear Lucy... all shall be revealed.'_

* * *

 **And done! Wow that took so long! Thanks guys for being patient with this new chapter! It's soo long! I've read some of the reviews and one said to make one chapter funny. I tried! I really did! I failed though. It was such a heavy topic for Akame's backstory so I couldn't make it funny. Though, I hope you guys remember in chapter 4 that it said some of the backstories are more hurtful. THIS IS ONE OF THEM! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!^^ Please review cuz I love hearing your thoughts about this story and I'll see you in the next chapter of Masahiro's past!**


	15. Last Flashback

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone awhile! I'm glad that I was able to post this story on the weekend and after this chapter, I'll be moving the plot forward and all the mysteries of Lucy's past and the villain will be put in the light very soon. So I hope you enjoy Masahiro's past! P.S, this chapter might be a short one:(**

* * *

Everyone in Light's Darkness was just chilling around the guild hall as if it was a lazy Sunday. They wanted to stay laid back after the last 2 missions they took and didn't think they needed more money for the month. Lucy decided that Akame spends time to herself after what happened with Byror and that everyone gets to do whatever.

Of course, everyone agreed to their pleasure and for Akame's sake. The brunette had gone to the cliff side since Lucy suggested that she worked herself out there. Adding in that she take as much time as she needed.

As everyone was hanging around the guild hall, Lucy worked in her office in peace. She was still trying to figure out the puzzle of who it could be that knew of her identity and tried as hard as she could to remember what happened in her forgotten past. She hadn't gotten another dream since then and was worried that the final piece would never appear.

Suddenly, the blonde received a knock on her door. Lucy immediately hid her research in a drawer and the spoke for whoever to enter the office.

Masahiro entered the office with papers and books. Lucy knew that when Masahiro would enter the office with those items, it meant he found something out or some clue to lead them to the answer to Lucy's powers. The guild master cleared the rest of her papers off the desk and Masahiro opened up his archive.

"So? What did you find out this time?"

"Well, I decided to try some information on ancient magic rather than lost, celestial god dragon slayer or space magic in particular. Then, this popped up." Masahiro started to explain.

Lucy looked at the article on the screen and started to read it out.

" _'Ancient magic... when someone of 2 powerful lost magic give birth to a child, it could be possible that both of the parents' magic could have been fused into the child. This hasn't occurred in years. Though, there's another way to grant ancient magic, similar to the one magic, to a person.'_ What does this have to do with my magic?"

"Look here. It says; _'When a person learns magic, they are exposed to whatever magic they are being taught. If somehow a person is exposed to something that could help them gain magic, like a magic lacrima, it could help them gain a magic that is non-existent.'"_ Masahiro continued.

"So... you're saying that I was exposed to something for my magic to be inside me?" Lucy asked.

"It could go either way. If anything, I'll try to relate this to the other information I've found and go from there."

"Alright then. Good job Masahiro." Lucy said.

Masahiro nodded and was about to leave, until Lucy spoke again. Making the teen to turn back toward his master.

"Y'know, if we ever solve the puzzle, I'd like to help you with something in return. You've been researching about my magic for over a year. I'd like to return the offer."

"Well Lucy, you know I keep telling me you don't have to help me with anything. You are the reason I even have a place to call home." Masahiro replied.

"That's true, but we all needed a home. I couldn't abandoned my newly made friends." Lucy added.

"Well, you know I don't have anything left."

"Care to remind me?"

Masahiro rolled his eyes and laughed a slight bit. Lucy joined in and the 2 mages decided to go down to bar and have a little snack with everybody before Lucy went back to her work and her own private research. Lucy stretched her arms and got up from her seat and followed Masahiro downstairs.

When they went downstairs, Akame had returned and had gone back into her happy self. Which made Akari and Lisanna relax more now that they knew their friend felt better. Wendy and Carla were already nibbling on come cookies from the pantry and Kano was happily eating a full decked out lunch.

The rest of the morning was fine and everything was normal in Light's Darkness for the time being. Akari and Lucy started talking about a way to get people, specifically Sorcerer Weekly, to stop wondering who Lucy really was and how to get other guilds to trust them.

Wendy and Carla were talking about taking a mission that was decently priced so that they could go shopping for clothes and a proper bed for Carla. Wendy was starting to grow out of her old clothes and needed some new ones while Carla's bed was getting worn out and also thought about getting clothes for herself.

Akame and Lisanna were talking about their favorite dishes to cook and how to combine them to make better ones. Akame was running out of creative dishes for the guild and Lisanna wanted to help give her ideas. The Strauss sibling thinking about all the foods she tried out in Edolas as ideas too.

Kano and Masahiro on the other hand, were talking about new training techniques that everyone should work on. They also talked on battle strategies if they ever face Natsu or Gajeel again. Seeing as the 2 hot headed dragon slayers needed to cool down and not act hasty. They wanted to get the upper hand on them and other tough opponents.

Soon, Lucy decided to go back to her research. No one in the guild had yet to know of the unknown threat that she had discussed with Makarov and no one knew of what she had asked of the old man. Lucy wanted it to remain that way and wanted to handle it herself before making everyone else involved.

* * *

"Wendy. Lisanna. Me and Masahiro are gonna train in the free time we have. You wanna join?" Kano asked.

"We'll pass." Wendy said as she held Carla in her arms. "Me and Carla are going to Crocus for some things."

"What about you Lisanna?" Masahiro asked.

"Nah. I've decided to help Akame later." Lisanna replied unsure. "But, I'll go watch for a bit."

"Great!" Kano said with a weird grin.

"Wendy, go watch with Lisanna for awhile. I'm just going in our room for a moment." Carla said.

"Okay." Wendy said as Carla left. "Looks like I'm joining you for awhile before I leave."

The 4 mages left to the guild's training grounds as Akari went to Lucy's office. Lucy's office door was always locked whenever she works inside and most of the things that are issues there were always unknown to everyone. Even Akari and Masahiro. The only ones who really go inside from time to time.

"Lucy?" Akari asked as she knocked.

"Yes Akari?" Lucy answered from behind the door.

"Kano and Masahiro are gonna train outside. You wanna go watch?" Akari asked.

Akari could hear the chair move with a creak and and Lucy opened the door with a sigh.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yeah. Just these papers that are tiring me out."

"Well, you look like you could use a break for the day."

"If you say so." Lucy replied as she shrugged and followed Akari to the training grounds.

When the 2 girls got to the training grounds, they met Lisanna and Wendy there leaning on a nearby tree and watched as Masahiro and Kano got into position. Akari and Lucy sighed, knowing Kano's methods on to get Masahiro to spar seriously. It was childish, but it served a good and quite smart purpose.

Even though both mages were in their teens and should act their age, when it comes to Kano's training he was just acting like a 5 year old when they want to play or is very spoiled. While Masahiro, is the type of teen that would get angry easily when Kano reminds him of certain topics that would make him unbelievably mad.

"Well then, I guess it's time for the normal spar between Masahiro and Kano to start." Lucy announced.

Akame and Carla arrived the moment Lucy said that, holding drinks and snacks in a basket and tray. Carla explained to Wendy that she had decided that they would stay a little longer to see the 2 boys spar a bit longer and Akame explained to Lisanna that they write down some ideas on paper while watching the match.

"Kano, need I remind you that this is a no magic spar and Masahiro, no using your magic to trick Kano into doing something stupid." Akari said as she sighed.

"Hey! Have a little more faith in your twin brother will ya!?" Kano replied offended.

"I agree."Masahiro added.

"Well excuse me, if you 2 keep fighting the same way every time." Akari mumbled under her breath.

Lucy and Wendy heard her comment and giggled, confusing everyone else but stopped after a few seconds of giggling.

"Anyway, continuing from what I was saying before. On my mark you 2 shall start." Lucy announced again.

Masahiro and Kano nodded toward their guild master, understanding the rule they continued to follow. Kano smirked as he got into his stance while Masahiro just stood where his side and head faced Kano. Lucy looked at each of the boys and raised her hand. She looked at Kano and Masahiro, both boys ready to pounce at any moment.

Lucy took a deep breath and then, she swiped her hand down. "Start!"

Kano immediately dashed for Masahiro, who dodged the last second to behind Kano. Where the mind mage tried to kick him on the side. Kano over looked this and back flipped behind Masahiro as well. Masahiro blocked the blue headed boy's attacks with his arms as he was pushed back because of the force.

"Still using the same tactics to avoid me!?" Kano whined.

At those words, Akari, Lucy and Akame rolled their eyes at Kano's child antics. Confusing Lisanna, Wendy and Carla.

"You know exactly that I always hold back in a battle." Masahiro said calmly.

The brunette mind mage dashed for Kano again, this time even faster as Kano waited for impact. But when Masahiro got as close to Kano's face, the water god slayer disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared behind Masahiro, knocking him to the ground face first.

"Wow. This was even more lousy than the last spar we did. Jeez, if you're family can see you now." Kano added.

Masahiro twitched at the last part of the comment and tried to land hits on Kano again. Making Lucy, Akame and Akari roll their eyes again as the tactic. You'd think Masahiro would be the calm composed kind of person. But really, he looses his temper really easy if you hit the right nerve.

"You used to be so out going. Always hanging around with friends and family. Always the _innocent_ one. But when they saw what you really are, they would've left you immediately." Kano taunted.

Masahiro gnashed his teeth and tried to hit Kano even more. He was getting angry at Kano for bringing up his once nice life, but the boy knew that the water god slayer was doing it to get him angry. If anything, Kano was the only one who could freely tease him about the fact. If others did, Masahiro wouldn't stand for it.

"What is Kano talking about?" Wendy asked.

"It's Masahiro's past." Akame replied.

"Huh?" Lisanna asked confused even more.

"Masahiro gave permission to Kano to openly taunt and tease him about his past so that he could get serious in a spar. Masahiro tends to hold back his magic and physical athletics when on a mission." Akari explained.

"Wow. That's the most childish and smartest tactic I've ever heard." Carla said.

"If a similar thing happened when we visited those fairies, I would've started talking to both Salamander and Iron Boy about their dragon parents and messed with them too." Lucy said as she giggled at the thought.

"That would've been quite the fight if you did. But, I think it would be better to talk about you and Levy to them rather than their pasts." Carla replied.

"That would've probably made them either boiling mad or made them blush, don't you think?" Lisanna asked grinning.

"That might be half true, now that I think about it." Wendy agreed.

"Meh. Either way, it would've been an interesting sight." Akame pointed out laughing.

"What happened to Masahiro anyway?" Wendy asked unsure if she should ask.

"Now that I think about it, we know all of your pasts now except for his." Lisanna added.

"That's true Lisanna." Carla agreed.

"Well, the spar looks like it's almost done. Ask him once it's over." Akari said crossing her arms.

The girls turned back to see that the 2 boys were now getting more serious as Masahiro seemed to be angrier and Kano looked like he was having fun openly taunting and teasing Masahiro to the point he will snap. All 6 girls face palmed and awaited for the final hit.

"Fact is, your family wouldn't want anything to do with you in the end even after all that happened." Kano finally said.

"SHUT UP!" Masahiro yelled as he ran fast to Kano and punched him right in the gut. Making the poor 19 year old fly in the air for a few seconds before landing on his back on the ground. Masahiro panted as he was tired from the spar and helped Kano get back up again. Having his anger all gone from that last hit.

"Jeez, you've clearly gotten stronger with your last attack there." Kano said as he brushed off his pain as if it was nothing but still bent his back as if he was an old man.

"Here Kano, let me heal your stomach." Wendy offered as she ran up to the fallen boy.

"Thanks Wendy." Kano said as he grinned.

"Hey Masahiro?" Lisanna asked as Carla flew behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Me, Wendy and Carla was just wondering. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we were just curious about your story." Lisanna said as politely as possible. "Kano said some hurtful things about your family and we were just wondering..."

"It's fine." Masahiro said as he interrupted the white headed Strauss.

Wendy had come once he said that, done healing Kano's wounds. She went beside Lisanna and held Carla in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I've put it behind me and you guys should know since you also know everyone else's too." Masahiro insisted.

"Alright then." Wendy said. "But if you want to skip over a few details that you don't want to get into, you can if you want alright?"

"Thanks for the heads up, Wendy." Masahiro said.

"It's the least that we could do, since we're going in your business like this." Lisanna added.

"It's fine. Really." Masahiro said again.

"Well then, start wherever." Carla replied.

"Hey! Me, Akame and Akari are going back to the guild hall!" Lucy called.

"Alright!" Masahiro replied. "Well, where do I start..."

* * *

 **(Flashback, Masahiro's POV)**

 _I lived at the outskirts of a village. My parents were farmers and the incident that led to where I am now happened over 2 year ago. I was studying on becoming a scholar and magic was more of a hobby for me. I had a nice peaceful life with the 2 of them and I thought nothing would change._

 _But, one day, a man that was young and a little over his 20's decided to pay our farm a visit. I was helping out my father with the firewood and crops when he came. The man wanted our property and our land. We declined and the man kept bringing up different sums of money. Yet, we still declined._

 _He left with a scruff and I thought I'd never have to encounter him again._

 _Sadly, things just don't happen the way you want it to._

 _My father and I told our mother of the man during our dinner and we were all slightly worried about the future. But, we dismissed the thought. Not knowing the mistake we'd make by doing so._

 _I was studying with the help of my archive magic, learning the politics and the system around Fiore. Mother and Father were probably getting ready for bed. I'd take long study sessions in my room. Things were peaceful as I saw the fireflies glow in the forest right near my bedroom window._

 _That's when I heard something break._

 _It sounded like glass and I worried that Mother probably dropped something in the dark and could probably cut herself. But that wasn't the case. I went out of my room and looked out the hallway. I checked for my parents in their room, but it was empty._

 _I searched all around the house. Only to see that when I came to the kitchen, both my parents were on the ground. Eyes wide open and pools of both their blood mixed on the floor. A mystery I never solved._

 _I fell to my knees and magic energy oozed from my body. I could tell my parents were barely alive, from the hyperventilating coming from their bodies. But I was in so much pain and sadness that I didn't even say goodbye before their eyes closed. That's how I got my mind magic._

 _I started to gain control with anything with a mind. I just had to look straight and focus on my target at first. But I soon learned how to control at least 4 people. I searched for the man that came to look for our property that day but I never found him. I always assumed it was him and I wanted to show him how much agony he put me through._

 _But I never found him._

 _Though, that search brought me to meet Lucy and the others. I was happy when I heard Akari, Kano and Akame's stories. Having to go through losing their families in similar ways I did. But, I was even more happy to meet Lucy. She lost her family in a different way and still could stay strong and smile._

 **(End of Flashback, Back to General POV)**

* * *

"It may have took me awhile to actually trust them, but I was happy to have created a guild and a refuge for others that had suffered like us. I was happy so long as I could share my pain with my second family." Masahiro said. "Though for you guys and Lucy, it's more of your third family."

"Wow." Lisanna only said.

"That must've been tough." Wendy added.

"Though, all of your stories have something in common." Carla said.

"What would that be?" Lisanna asked.

"When you all met, it seems like Lucy really inspired you all."

Masahiro thought about that for awhile and chuckled. "Huh, I guess you're right."

Wendy and Lisanna realized the relation and also chuckled at the fact. Fully knowing that of course Lucy had that sort of impact on everybody. She is kind to people she meets **(except for Fairy Tail and enemies obviously)** and can always find a way to make someone's day better with just her presence. She always thought of others before herself.

"There's a reason Lucy's the guild master here and that's because she had the most courage when she was hurt the most and nearly died." Masahiro added again. "We look up to her for that. She want's to prove to Fairy Tail that she is better than what they say and we support her since they put her through that."

"The same with us!" Wendy agreed smiling.

"We were cold towards everyone in Fairy Tail when we thought Lucy had died." Carla said.

"Now that we know Lucy is truly alive, we want to show Fairy Tail that karma does come back and that they should be careful for how they treat others just because they believe that one member may be a replacement." Lisanna added.

Masahiro smiled and nodded toward the girls. Then looked to the sky to see that it was soon to be nearly evening. "Well, if you still want to go to Crocus, you might want to hurry Wendy."

"Oh no!" Wendy said as she and Carla realized the time. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Wendy!" Carla said as she flew behind the bluenette.

"Well then, let's go meet up with the others at the guild hall." Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Masahiro said as he followed the girl.

As the 2 left the training grounds, a sly smile can be seen deep in the shadows.

 _'It's about time I go in action... can't wait to see you again, Darling Lucy...'_

* * *

 **Bless my brain for inspiration, I finished this chapter! Also, I thank Tokyo Ghoul's opening _'Unravel'_ in English by Kyoumi for the inspiration. The song is SO good! Listen to it, I recommend it. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is much shorter than other chapters and just a heads up, the next chapter shall reveal our mystery antagonist. So I'm going to start that chapter right after this one is updated. Happy Halloween!^^**


	16. The Biggest Mystery

**Minna! I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter! It's probably going to be the longest one so I suggest you read this when you have a long amount of free time. Because of 2 reasons. 1. It's going to hold so many answers that have developed in the story so far and 2. It's probably going to be CONFUSING for you guys at first and you might need to re-read it. So anyway, chapter 16 is now presented.**

* * *

 _7 year old Lucy Heartfilia was back in the dark mansion as a rain storm was flashing lightning and thunder outside. She had left her room moments ago to search for her mother and father. Lucy was scared, but she was determined to overlook it and search for her loving parents._

 _She didn't know what had happened previously. Her memory was a blur and Lucy thought it was because she was tired. But, nevertheless, she pressed onward and went through each corridor of the Heartfilia mansion._

 _That was then a bright light a lightning blinded Lucy for a moment and when she opened them again, she was met with a silhouette in front of her. Lucy could make out the body of a young girl and seemed at least 5 feet tall. Shadows covered her face and Lucy was frozen in place as the girl approached her._

 _The silhouette's hand brushed against Lucy's cheek and Lucy could now get a clear view of her face._

 _The girl had hair black as midnight that went down to her mid back, deep red eyes and pale skin. The unknown girl wore a long sleeved shirt that drifted down to her thighs and black leggings. Lucy thought she was pretty, but the blonde also got bad vibes from behind the mysterious girl's smile._

 _"Who... Who are you?" Lucy asked scared._

 _"Me? I'm Hotaru."_

 _"Hotaru?" Lucy recited again slowly._

 _Hotaru nodded and she tilted her head as another flash of lightning came from the window. This startled Lucy, but the girl didn't jump nor did she even show any signs of being scared. Lucy didn't know what she was getting herself into talking to Hotaru. But she cared about her mother and father._

 _"Why are you out here at night?" Hotaru asked now._

 _Lucy was reluctant to answer, but she was tired and scared that she would do anything to find her mother and father._

 _"Have you seen my mom and dad?"_

 _Hotaru backed up and thought for a moment. The lightning and thunder's sounds and flashes came through the window like a ghost and Lucy tried hard to make sure that it didn't faze her. She didn't like Hotaru and could tell that the black headed girl was not a good person, but she didn't care about that. That's when Hotaru finally seemed to have an idea where Lucy's parents are._

 _"I think they might be at the study down those 2 hallways." Hotaru pointed out. "Do you want me to take you there?"_

 _Lucy wasn't sure if she should take the offer. But, she was really frightened up to this point. The little blonde was desperate to find her parents. Lucy nodded and walked ahead of Hotaru, not noticing the smirk that formed on the older girl's face._

 _Once they reached the study room, Lucy could make out a dim light coming from under the door. Hotaru was right behind her and opened the door for Lucy. But Lucy soon regretted that action. There, a candle was lit at a nearby table. Sitting on chairs gagged and binded were Lucy's parent's; Layla and Jude Heartfilia._

 _"Mama! Papa!" Lucy cried._

 _Both Layla and Jude shook their heads, mumbles trying to escape from the gag so clear words could be heard by Lucy's ears. But it was pointless. Lucy couldn't understand anything her parents said._

 _Suddenly, before Lucy could run up to her parents to untie them, Lucy's arms were held together and a hand covered her mouth. Lucy's eyes darted from her parents to Hotaru. Who was the one holding her still._

 _"You really are a naïve person, huh?" Hoataru asked in pure malice._

 _Lucy's eyes widened in fear as she tried to struggle her arms out of Hotaru's tight grip and tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Lucy was more than scared. She was absolutely terrified. Hotaru let out a chuckle that made Lucy stiffen and tried to struggle more, sadly failing doing so._

 _"Now Lucy, if you want your parents to be free, I need you to release your magic." Hotaru instructed._

 _Lucy gave a puzzling look as she tried to talk with Hotaru's hand over her mouth._

 _"You have strong magic in you, Little Lucy, and I want that all to myself." Hotaru simply said. "So unless you give me what I want, say goodbye to your parents."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened again. She started to make screaming noises as Jude and Layla were helplessly watching from their seats. Lucy continued to try and squirm her way out of Hotaru's grip and also tried to scream for help but to no avail. Lucy started crying and she started making mumbles of pleading. But Hotaru only laughed._

 _"Looks like you won't give me what I want." Hotaru said. "You'll have to say goodbye now."_

 _By those words, Lucy's tears streamed like waterfalls and a golden aura surrounded her. Layla and Jude's eyes widened and they immediately closed their eyes tightly. Hotaru smiled deviously as she let go of Lucy and took cover. Lucy yelled out in agony and she floated slightly off the floor._

 _Her hair was everywhere and her eyes turned into a golden color instead of their cocoa brown. Sparks of magic left Lucy's body. Destroying everything in the room. A bright light engulfed the room soon after and everything went black for Lucy._

 _Next thing the 7 year old blonde knew, she was awaking in the middle of a hallway. She looked around, her mother and father were nowhere to be seen and neither was Hotaru._

 _Lucy got up slowly and started to wander as her feet and body ached of something. She did not remember the previous events that happened before the bright light had spread. Though, it must've done something to her if her body was aching all over._

 _Soon, another flash of lightning blinded Lucy from the window and she closed her eyes again. Once Lucy opened them up, she was faced to face with Hotaru again. Though, the expression was different from the first time. It was a smile. But something about the smile was creepy and Lucy couldn't explain it._

 _"Well, look who I found... it's my dear darling Lucy."_

 _Lucy let a gasp escape from her lips and could see the smile turn into a smirk on Hotaru's face. Lucy's eyes looked up and down and from the shadows of Hotaru's fingertips, something fell down like rain._

 _"I've been looking for you everywhere y'know?" Hotaru said. "You shouldn't hide from me."_

 _Lucy trembled. She couldn't place why Hotaru scared her the way she did and she clearly didn't want to know what was raining down from the black headed girl's fingertips. Too afraid to know what it could be._

 _"Why do you look so scared? Did someone hurt you?" Hotaru asked._

 _Lucy continued to stand there, her posture stiffened as she tried to open her mouth to speak. The words came out thankfully, but in a stuttering voice._

 _"W-Where... Where is m-my m-mother and f-father?"_

 _Hotaru's smirk widened and she crouched down to meet Lucy's eye level. "Your mother and father? Could it be you don't remember?"_

 _Lucy was even more scared. She didn't think you could even get more scared than she already was, but she would soon find out what happened to her parents._

 _"You killed them, your parents... little Lucy."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened, she didn't know what to think about that and immediately ran. She ran outside from the mansion, her home, in search of refuge from Hotaru and wished that all she was seeing was a dream. But no, it wasn't a dream. What Lucy was living... it was reality._

 _She ran into the forests and became soaking wet. Hoping that Hotaru wasn't following her._

 _"It looks like... I'm going to have to make you tough elsewhere, Lucy..." Hotaru's voice echoed._

 _A bright flash of light engulfed Lucy's body and everything went blank from there. But, Lucy did hear 12 words in her head before waking up._

 _'I'm going to have to create... a different reality for you, Lucy.'_

* * *

Lucy fell from her bed with a thud. She was panting and her hair was wet from sweat. Lucy looked out her window to see that the moon was still out high in the sky. The blonde assumed it was still the middle of the night. Memories of the dream and events before that ran through Lucy's head.

She remembered now. All the pieces had finally come together.

She remembered Hotaru. The woman that wanted her power. Lucy realized that the magic that the girl wanted was her primary and secondary magic. It all made sense to her now. The dreams, the note and her unknown magic. It was all connected to that night 11 years ago.

Lucy was born with this kind of magic. She finally understood why she couldn't remember all these events. Hotaru said that she would have to create a different reality for her, so the woman must've thought that she would create an illusion by making only Layla die and Jude a mean father. All just to drive her magic to grow.

Lucy placed a hand on her forehead. She knew it well now that the memories returned to her. Then, Lucy's thoughts brought her to the letter from _a friend._

Lucy could only guess that the letter was really from Hotaru. The assured her that whoever sent it - whether it be Hotaru or not - had met her a long time ago. Saying that Lucy wouldn't remember right away. If it was indeed Hotaru that had been watching her, that means she would still be going after her celestial god dragon slayer and space magic.

This just made Lucy worry even more. She didn't want to cause panic and certainly didn't want to risk the world knowing of her being alive. If Hotaru wanted to meet her face to face. That's what she'll get.

Lucy changed into a purple and white dress that was sleeveless and went down to her thighs. A belt with stars that held her celestial keys was on her waist and Lucy wore black short leggings under the skirt. On her feet were dark brown ankle boots and Lucy placed her cloak over her head.

The blonde guild master was unsure of her decision to do this, but she had to make sure that no one should suffer because of her past and her magic. If Lucy were to hurt innocent people and her guild because of Hotaru's desire to have her magic, she would never forgive herself.

Lucy opened her bedroom door quietly and went down to the guild hall. She tiptoed down the stairs and opened the guild's doors. She took one look back at her beloved guild hall and then closed the doors behind her, running as fast as she can to the only destination that Lucy could think of to meet Hotaru. The Heartfilia mansion.

"I'm sorry... minna." Lucy thought. "I have to do this on my own."

* * *

It was morning and the sun had risen. Akari, Lisanna, Kano, Wendy, Masahiro, Carla and Akame had already awoken. Waiting for their guild master to come down the stairs and greet them. Akame was making Lucy's favorite breakfast and was surprised that Lucy hadn't smelled it from upstairs even if it was done.

This made all the members curious. Lucy never woke up this late. Her latest was to wake up at 9 o'clock. This made them even more worried. They didn't want to think what or why Lucy was waking up so late. That's when Akari had had enough of waiting for Lucy. She got up from her seat after finishing the meal and went up to Lucy's room.

Everyone glanced at each other for a second, not saying anything and then followed after the red head.

Akari pounded on Lucy's bedroom door, trying to wake up the blonde with the loud noises. "Lucy! Lucy wake up!" Akari shouted. "Have you been working late last night!? I told you not to push yourself!"

No answer came Akari's way.

"Lucy? Are you awake in there?" Lisanna asked.

"We're worried about you." Wendy added.

"If you can hear us, please open the door!" Carla finished.

Still no answer.

Masahiro closed the book he was reading. He knew that Lucy wasn't like this and he sighed. "Lucy. Y'know how Akari and Kano are. They'll break down the door if you don't answer."

"Hey!" Kano said offended.

"Don't lie, it's true." Akame said admitting the fact.

Nothing. It was silent on the other side.

"This isn't like Lucy at all." Akari said. "With her dragon senses, she should've woken up by now or at least groan."

Akame - who was closest to the door - reached her hand to the door nob and turned it. The door was unlocked and the brunette slowly opened the door. Everybody peaked through the door to see if Lucy was inside and was only met with her bed. Lucy wasn't in the room.

They closed the door behind them and sighed. But that just brought up another question. If Lucy wasn't in her room sleeping, where was she?

"Something's wrong." Kano said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to check if the blonde guild master was in her office. They thought that maybe she woke up early and ate a quick breakfast before going in her office. They went toward the usually locked door and Akari knocked the door quietly this time.

"Lucy? Are you in there?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Akame said.

No reply came both girls' way and Akari decided to grab the spare key that was in between floor boards. Once she had the key and unlocked the door, they all peaked inside the office. Only to see a bunch of books and papers but no Lucy. Everyone sighed again in disappointment and closed the door, locking it and Akari hid the spare key again.

"Where could she be?" Carla asked aloud.

"She couldn't have gone out to see the sunrise. I was up by that time." Akame said.

"She's not at the training grounds either. If she was, then she would've been back by now." Kano added.

"She was definitely not in our library downstairs." Masahiro said since he had the key to the room.

"I'm getting worried." Wendy said as she placed her arms behind her back.

"Let's check Crocus." Lisanna suggested.

Everyone agreed to the Takeover mage's suggestion, grabbed their cloaks and headed out immediately toward Crocus. They went to all of Lucy's favorite shops and restaurants. They even went to the train station to see if she had passed by there. But no such luck. No one saw her.

They went to the village where they first met Team Natsu that one time and none of the villagers saw her. It was like Lucy went into thin air. That's when they decided to check Hargeon and Clover Town. Nothing. They even met up with Yuki and she said she hadn't seen Lucy either.

The Light's Darkness members looked all the way through the afternoon. Train ride after train ride. No sign of Lucy. Not even a clue of where she was. For all they knew, she was back at the guild already. So, they went back to the guild hall to search her room and office. This wasn't right. It was like Lucy vanished into thin air.

 **(Don't worry. You'll find out what happened to Lucy next chapter)**

Lisanna, Akame, Kano and Carla decided to search Lucy's room while Akari, Masahiro and Wendy searched the office. Lucy still hadn't come back and it was past lunch time and they had all eaten. That's when Wendy opened one of Lucy's drawers at her desk and found the mysterious letter she received and the research to go with it.

"Guys! I found something!" Wendy cried as she opened the letter.

Akame, Lisanna, Kano and Carla came rushing in the room as Akari and Masahiro were already by Wendy's side.

"What did you find?" Lisanna asked.

"In this drawer was this weird letter and some papers that seemed like research." Wendy said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Kano said.

Wendy nodded as she opened it and recited the letter in her hands. Once she was done and everyone heard the letter from this _'friend'_ , all their eyes were wide and in confusion. Not only did someone know of the fact Lucy was alive, but this person said that Lucy should keep the letter a secret or else the word gets out.

"What the hell is this?" Akari asked. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Lisanna took some of the papers from the drawer and saw that they were all several articles on a mysterious person that people believed to see in alleyways and shadows while others were about shadow magic and several incidents that involved a rain storm, a forest and a mansion.

"What are all these for?" Masahiro asked.

"You mean, you've never seen these when you'd research with Lucy?" Carla asked.

"No. The things I researched are things on ancient, lost and other forms of celestial magic. I've never seen anything about this." Masahiro explained.

It was silent as all 7 mages were lost in their own thoughts. That's when Kano spoke up.

"Everyone search the entire office. If Lucy's been hiding this, who knows what she could be hiding elsewhere! Search drawers, shelves and even the garbage. We need t find out what Lucy's involved in!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

They all started searching again. Going through all the books in Lucy's office. Most of things inside they all ready knew, but they flipped through pages after pages, hoping to find something that could fall out or at least give a hint as to why Lucy disappeared on them the way she did.

Finally, Kano and Masahiro found something. A crumpled piece of paper that was in the garbage. They un-crumpled it and could tell that it was days old. But what was written on it held a clue.

"Guys look at this!" Kano said.

The girls gathered around the 2 boys and looked at the paper. Then, Carla recited the few words on it.

" _'Dear Makarov, I know it's strange of me to contact you. But I need to speak with you.'_ "

"Makarov?" Akame asked. "As in... Fairy Tail's guild master?"

"Why would she need to contact Makarov?" Akari asked even more confused.

"Well, the only way to find out... is to go speak with him ourselves." Lisanna said.

Everyone nodded and ran out the guild hall and boarded a train to Magnolia.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild hall, a normal brawl was going on in the guild. In the past few weeks since Lucy had appeared in Fairy Tail and after Levy and Juvia said that they met up with Light's Darkness and even fought with them for a short while, Fairy Tail seemed to become more and more normal.

Though, they had yet to know of the fact that Makarov knew that Lucy was alive and that she was Light's Darkness' guild master. Which made him worry. Even though Lucy had moved on from Fairy Tail, Makarov still thought of her as one of his children. She even said that she will forgive him and only him.

When Makarov heard that Levy and Juvia had fought alongside Lucy during their mission, he was glad for a moment before Juvia and Levy informed them of the amazing attack Lucy had done. They described it as; 'a golden spiral that came from her hands' and Makarov wondered if that was the magic Lucy was hiding from him.

But their explanation only seemed to trouble him more when Levy added the fact that Lucy cheered happily that she was getting the reward. Everybody knew that that was a habit that was usually used by the blonde and just assumed that since she was Lucy's friend **(Sorry if I'm confusing you guys)** she got the habit from Lucy.

Then, they told that Lucy had shaken their hands and thanked them for the assistance. Which made Makarov smile a bit from the fact that even though Lucy's changed a lot, she still had a bit of her old self inside her heart. But sadly, that moment soon ended when Natsu started to complain how he and the rest of Team Natsu should've been the ones to take the job. Which led to the brawl right now.

"Even though they don't realize it, it's nice to see this guild return to normal." Makarov thought contently.

Then, Makarov saw a table fly towards the open guild doors and he started to face palm. "Well, there goes another table out the door. Literally." He thought.

He watched as he expected the table to land on the pavement outside but instead, it was caught by a hand.

"Well, things seem different in here." A boy's voice said loudly.

The brawl stopped as the fairies were met with Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro. But, the guild couldn't recognize them because of the fact that their hoods were down and showed off their true appearance.

The fairies took in Akame and Akari's silky brown and red brown hair, fair skin and their blue and green yellow eyes. Kano's blue hair, tanned skin and red brown eyes and Masahiro's brown messy hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. Then, they caught sight of Lisanna, Wendy and Carla.

"Wendy! Lisanna! Carla! You're back!" Mira said happily.

"Who're the guys you brought with you?" Natsu asked as some of the other guild members agreed.

"Are you rude!?" Akari asked offended.

"Akari... calm down." Wendy said.

"Yes you should... Natsu isn't the brightest mage in Fiore." Carla added.

"That sucks. I mean, he's met us a few times now hasn't he?" Akame asked.

"Let's just tell them." Kano said as he shrugged.

"We are the members of Light's Darkness. We understand it you didn't recognize us since we always have our hoods up." Masahiro said as he stepped up.

"You guys are Light's Darkness' members!?" Bisca asked.

"No wonder we didn't recognize you." Macao added.

"But hey, where's that other girl? The guild master." Wakaba asked.

"I agree. Normally she'd accompany you." Erza said.

"That's what we'd like to discuss with your master." Kano said.

"What?" Gray asked. "What's this gotta do with Master Lucillia?"

"Right." Akari said remembering that the Fairy Tail members think that Lucy's name is Lucillia.

"Master Lucillia... has gone missing." Wendy simply revealed.

This made some of the fairies gasped while others gave puzzled and confused looks. But Makarov gave a very worried look that none of his guild members noticed.

"We found out that she had met with you awhile back." Lisanna added. "We'd like to talk in private concerning the matter."

"Very well." Makarov said.

Makarov led Lucy's members to his office while Team Natsu and other members of the guild talked about what Wendy had said. They became curious and since they felt a familiarity with Light's Darkness' guild master. They felt like they needed to help her as well.

Makarov locked the door and sat at his desk. He had a face of concern and faced the visitors.

"Makarov. Please tell us what our master has told you when you 2 met." Masahiro requested as he crossed his arms.

Makarov didn't reply at first. Wendy, Carla and Lisanna pointed out that Makarov would do this when he'd think.

The Fairy Tail guild master knew of what Lucy was hiding and he recalled the request Lucy had told him to do. He promised her to do so if anything comes to that and he intended to follow with his promise.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"If anything this person, this shadow, is only coming for me. If things happen, I need you to do something for me." Lucy said._

 _"Of course Lucy." Makarov replied. "What do you need me to do?"_

 _Lucy was silent for a moment. Makarov could tell that she was being hesitant. "I need you to say that you know the truth of the matter, my identity and that... I'm not coming back."_

 _"What!? No!" Makarov protested._

 _"It's the only way to make sure that everyone is safe." Lucy said._

 _"Even if I say that, they're surely to try and follow you!" Makarov reasoned._

 _"Makarov please. You have to do this if you wish to help me." Lucy said. "You must keep them in Fairy Tail even if they decline. You must tell them that you know the truth and that it's all for their sake."_

 _"But... I can't do that."_

 _"Makarov... Master... If I don't return and somehow my secret does get out... I need my guild members to be with you when that time comes. But, if I do return - whether my secret is out or not, then everything shall return to normal and me and my guild mates shall leave Fairy Tail for good." Lucy said._

 _Makarov averted eye contact for a moment, thinking it over and then he nodded._

 _Lucy gave him a faint smile and stood up. "Thank you... Master..."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Your guild master... she has been having nightmares about this person, this shadow, that has been involved with her past. She told me that a letter she'd receive was from this shadow and that whoever it was, would go after her." Makarov started off.

"That's why she was researching those things that we found." Akame said.

"What else did she say?" Masahiro asked.

"If you read the letter, you know that this person knows that she's alive... I - as well - knows that she's alive."

It took awhile for the members of Light's Darkness to get what Makarov meant. But when they did, they immediately reacted in total shock and confusion.

"What!?" They all asked.

"I know, that your guild master, is Lucy Heartfilia. An ex Fairy Tail member." Makarov replied.

"When did you find out!?" Lisanna asked.

"On the day she left from the guild masters meeting." Makarov said.

"So she was exposed!?" Carla asked.

"No, I found out on my own. Lucy let me know of her being alive. She said that she would forgive me." Makarov explained.

"Why wouldn't she tell us about this?" Akari asked under her breath.

"It was late at night. She was tired." Makarov reasoned for Lucy.

"Alright. So you know about our master. What else do you know about Lucy?" Kano asked as he crossed his arms.

"She said that... she's not coming back." Makarov revealed.

This made all of Lucy's guild members go slam their hands on Makarov's desk. Fury mixed with confusion and shock were in the mages eyes. They surrounded the old master and leaned in on him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T COMING BACK!?" They all shouted. "SHE WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT! SHE PROMISED THAT WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!"

Makarov was going to respond when a flash of light was shown through the window in Makarov's office. Both him and Light's Darkness' members took a glance at each other and rushed down the stairs to see that all the fairies had gone outside as Mira approached the group.

"Mira! What's going on!?" Lisanna asked.

"We don't know. This gigantic screen made from a lacrima just appeared near the train station!" Mira said as she pointed toward the huge lacrima screen.

On the screen's surface was a woman the seemed in her mid 20's and was grinning. Her black midnight hair flowed down to her lower waist and red eyes. She had pale skin and the smile on her face sent shivers down peoples spines.

"People of Fiore!" She started to speak. "My name is Hotaru and if you didn't know, I am broadcasting this all over the kingdom. I'm here to tell you the truth about a certain woman that many believed to be dead."

By those words, Light's Darkness and Makarov twitched.

"She is actually alive and healthy. For a year, she's been in hiding and people didn't seem to think of the possibility of her being alive." Hotaru continued. But let me enlighten you! I give you... Light's Darkness' guild master!"

The midnight haired woman moved out of the way and revealed a person in a brown cloak that was tied to a pillar. The hood covering her face to conceal her identity. Parts of the cloak were ripped and shredded as people could also see the cuts and scratches on the girl's legs. This made Makarov, the fairies and Light's Darkness gnash their teeth.

"Oh, why I'm bringing this up? Well, let's just say that this girl isn't who she says she is." Hotaru said.

"NOOO!" Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla, Masahiro and Makarov shouted as some of the other fairies - mainly Team Natsu - look at them with confusion and curiosity.

"I present to you..." Hotaru said as she ripped the hood off of her head. Blonde hair with red streaks fell from the hood and her head lifted as her brown eyes opened and showed her hurting agony. "The _'deceased'_ celestial mage... Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

 **Heeeeey minna... don't hate me for keeping you in suspense there. I wanted this to be the longest chapter ever and I had to stop it there. Fairy Tail now knows of Lucy's existence and that she's really alive, you're probably yelling in your head that you hate me for leaving you like that and soon come up with your own theories in what's about to happen. Sadly, next chapter will continue in Lucy's POV from when she left. So, no finding out after next chapter! But anyway, what do you think will happen? Wow! This is 5,259 words!**


	17. Finally Meeting

**Geez guys! I uploaded the 16th chapter just last night and went to bed. Then this morning, I wake up with so many notifications in my mail about this story! You guys are so nice with your reviews and so many of you favorited this story which makes me so happy! This chapter will probably be a short one but I will definitely try to write the next chapter right after so you guys can find out what Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness do to get Lucy back. Though, half of it will probably be explanation. So yeah, here's chapter 17!**

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

It made so much sense to me now. My life was altered because of that woman. After that black out, she made sure I never remembered the incident and made my childhood terrible so that I could be strong in the future. Strong enough to use my powers properly. She probably used her magic to make my father into the man I thought he was. _It was all her fault._

She's the reason I blamed myself for what my 'father' told me everyday. Saying that I should leave him alone, telling me to get married off into another rich person, saying that my mother's death was my fault. She was all to blame. I need to stop her, stop her before my guild is brought into this.

I ran. I ran through the forest toward my old home; the Heartfilia mansion. I had to. I couldn't go to the train station now and I certainly can't go through a town where people could recognize me. My guild will obviously try and look for me, so I have to refrain from going through public places.

My family had gone through enough pain they had to hold alone. If it was because of my magic that this started, then my magic shall be the one to end it. I'm not going to let anyone get involved with my problems anymore. I'm going to save them from grief even at the cost of my own life.

I hope Makarov keeps his promise. He's the only one I trust right now that will keep my family and his own at bay until this is over. I just hope I'm strong enough to get Hotaru finally out of my life.

Suddenly, a light blinded my face. I stopped and covered my eyes. The sun was rising. Akame or Akari is probably waking up about now.

"This is bad..." I said to myself.

I wasn't even close to being pass the town near Crocus and if I don't hurry, they might just be able to find me once Wendy wakes up.

I brought my hands up in front of me and decided to use my space magic to teleport myself just far enough from Crocus. My magic supply is used up immensely when I use my space magic and I need all the magic energy I have to fight. The rest of the way I have to do on my own.

"Open! Portal to Hargeon!" I chanted.

A gold magic circle formed under my feet as a golden portal now stood in front of me. I smiled to myself since I didn't really6 use much magic power. I sighed in relief and stepped through, finding myself at Hargeon's entrance. I nodded as the portal dismissed and I began to make my way back toward the Heartfilia estate.

"I better make sure that I don't run into Yuki. If I do and my guild asks if she saw me, she'd point toward the mansion." I said to myself again.

I made sure to stay in the shadows so no one wouldn't see me at all. That way, no one can prove that I was there and Wendy won't be able to track me down. The sun had finally risen and I can bet that Kano and Akari were definitely awake. I had to move faster.

I continued to run. I had stopped to walk instead for a bit, but I started running right after. My old home was far when not going by train, so it gets tiring to just run.

Though, finally, I was able to get to the mansion.

It looked older than the last time I was here and I just looking at it made me remember all the memories I'd left behind. I regret it now, but I have to keep in mind that that past wasn't real and it kind of helped me meet my friends and family. Fairy Tail excluded of course.

I took a deep breath and opened the large double doors that awaited me. The door creaked and I closed once I was in. I felt a bit creeped out. But that didn't stop me from wandering to where it all happened. The room that I last saw my real parents. That's when I realized that the very room they were in, was where I wasn't allowed to even enter.

I assumed that Hotaru probably made sure I never step into that room, thinking that I might remember what happened once I do. I walked through the dark corridors that were in my dreams and soon got to the boarded doors that were the last place I saw my mother and father. I took a deep breath and opened it.

I never knew what happened before everything went blank when I lost control, Hotaru said I killed them. But I never remembered if that was true or not. Now, it's time to find out.

I opened the door to find everything was in rubble and destroyed. I could see that some things were burned and I thought it was because of the sparks that came out of my body that night. It looked like a crime scene. That's when I caught sight of something that was under a destroyed part of the wall.

Something white.

I approached it and saw that it was a bone. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the bones of my parents. I backed away and fell to the floor. I didn't want to touch them because I was afraid that I'd destroy the remains of my parents. Which I didn't want.

Small tears fell from eyes as I replayed the memory again. I covered my mouth with my right hand as my blonde hair peaked out of my hood. I wished I hadn't lost control that night. I wish that I had a chance to say goodbye.

I then remembered that I can't cry or mourn right now. I had a chance to make things right and I planned on doing so. I wiped my tears away and I stood up looking around me.

"Hotaru! Come out! I know you're here with me!" I called out.

Nothing happened at first. I was confused. I was so sure that she would be here. But then, I looked down. My shadow had extended to the other side of the room. I turned as it followed me and then it started to actually rise from the ground. I backed up as the shadows formed into a portal.

A leg then stepped out of the dark portal. It was clothed in dark grey leggings and had black knee high boots. I instantly got into a battle stance. I knew who was coming and I needed to be ready. Then, the rest of the body revealed itself to be a woman in her mid 20's. She had midnight black hair down to her lower back, red piercing eyes and pale skin. She wore a long sleeved black top that drifted passed her waist and had a devious smile. I was right.

"Hotaru..." I growled.

Hotaru's smile widened and her eyes narrowed. "Hello... my dear Lucy."

"What are you up to?" I asked straight to the point.

She didn't even seemed faze. Her expression just screamed pure malice and I tried to keep my guard up and strong. Hotaru brought her hand up to her chin and her smile turned into a sly smirk. "What I'm up to? Surely you had it figured out, deary."

She was right. I had it figured out. She wanted my power, she wanted it all for herself. "Why do you want my power? What makes it so special that you just have to have it?" I asked.

"Ahahaha!" She laughed. "My dear Lucy, you have yet to know of your magic's origins."

"What?" I asked as I eased up on my battle stance. "Where does my magic come from?"

Hotaru didn't reply at first. But just smiled. "It came from a star, specifically a comet." She replied.

"A comet?" I asked confused.

"Yes. When you were still just a little infant, a comet passed over you and your family's head. That comet held powers that _created_ your space magic and combined the lost magic of god and dragon slayer." She explained. "When I heard of the comet and it's capabilities, I wanted that power all to myself and I searched for you."

I gnashed my teeth as her sly smirk just widened. So, a comet gave me my power. My so-called magic was basically implanted in me all because a comet passed over my head.

Hotaru then continued. "The comet particularly places the magic on children. A child's body is able to sustain the strong magic until it is able to be controlled. You on the other hand, I had to let you use it at least once so that it would be easier to use in the future. Sadly, that didn't go so well." She said in a tone that tired to seem innocent.

I couldn't take that last sentence. "YOU MADE ME KILL MY PARENTS! THEN MADE ME GO THROUGH A HELL OF A FANTASY AS A CHILD!" I charged toward her as my fist was surrounded by my celestial magic.

Hotaru dodged and then a dark blast came from her fist and pushed me back to some of the broken furniture, ripping parts of my cloak as my hood fell down. "So... you use some dark magic?"

Hotaru waved her index finger in the air and shook her head. "Correction. It's shadow darkness magic."

"What kind of magic is that?" I asked as I tried to tackle her again but she just jumped to the other side of the room.

"It's the opposite of your magic, darling Lucy." She replied. "While you control the stars and light, I control the shadows and the darkness. I can hide and control shadows while at the same time move the darkness to my will."

"Then why go for what's opposite of yours?"

"Simple. If I have both light and darkness to my will, I will be able to control both to how I see fit."

I cut her off for a moment, using my Celestial God Dragon Roar then a Celestial Dragon Iron Fist with a Celestial God Scythe. Hotaru jumped and then surrounded her arms with shadows, thus shooting them toward me while I dodge rolled.

"You're insane! There's no way I'll let you do that!"

"Well... you have no choice sweetie."

Hotaru then lifted her arms as shadows all across the room went towards her. I wondered what she was going to do but then got my answer. She surrounded herself with the shadows and I looked around to find something to stop it. That's when I caught sight of the curtains right behind me and right in front of her. I ran to the curtains and pulled on it.

The light from the now afternoon sky shined in the room and the shadows disappeared. Along with Hotaru. I looked around myself cautiously. Now that I knew that Hotaru could control the darkness and shadows around her, she could use that to conceal herself. But, I wasn't aware enough.

Suddenly, an hand covered my mouth and Hotaru's shadow wrapped around my body to hold me in restraint. I struggled as Hotaru took her hand away from my mouth and placed it on my forehead. "Now, your power will be mine!"

Her hand started to glow a dark blue and it started to shock me. Screams of agony escaped my mouth as I could feel my magic leave my body. I tried to resist but the pain was too much. Hotaru stopped after a minute and she seemed to feel so alive. She looked toward me as I panted from screaming and a grin creeped to her face.

"Celestial God Dragon Wing Scythe!" She chanted, combining my spells.

It hit me hard, but the shadows holding me kept in place as I took the attack head on. I yelled at the top of my lungs and the skin on my legs got cut and scratches. My cloak and clothes were then ripped as well before the attack dismissed. I panted heavily. I felt more of my magic leave my body and my head hung low.

Hotaru approached me and lifted my chin so I would face her face to face. "Nee Lucy? When I sent you that letter, I told you to keep the letter a secret and I won't tell the world you're even alive. Sadly, you underestimated me and told Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. For that, I'm going to have to break my end of the deal."

No, this wasn't happening. It's too early for them to know. Especially Fairy Tail. I wanted them to find out when I went to get my revenge. If the world found out the truth, my plans to prove myself would be ruined and all the work I did in the year I concealed myself would have gone to waste.

"You can't... do this..." I said in pain.

"Oh... but I can." Hotaru replied.

She snapped her fingers and the shadows surrounded my body, engulfing me into it's dark abyss. I passed out once I couldn't see the light anymore.

I woke who knows how long after. I could hear Hotaru talk as if she was making a speech. I tried to will myself to move, but I was too tired from the events before. But, I could hear Hotaru's words.

"I give you... Light's Darkness' guild master!"

I was able to open my eyes slightly. My hood was covering my face and from my view, I could see a lacrima in front of her. I realized what she was doing. She was broadcasting this. She was going to tell all of Fiore of me being alive.

"No!" I thought. I tried to move. I tried to struggle free. But she had tied me to a pillar that seemed to be at some tower and the chains that held me together were so tightly wrapped around me, I couldn't move.

"Oh, why I'm bringing this up? Well, let's just say that this girl isn't who she says she is." She added.

No, not now. The lacrima's image changed from a place in Fiore to Magnolia and when I squinted hard enough, I saw that the screen was over looking Fairy Tail's guild hall. I could see it's members looking at the screen with faces of anger, confusion and shock. I also spotted my guild among them.

"No, not them. Anyone but them!" I thought.

Hotaru then faced me and approached my chained body and placed her hand on my hood. "I present to you..." She stopped mid way to rip my hood off of me as my blonde red streaked hair flowed down. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal my brown eyes.

I looked toward the lacrima. I saw Fairy Tail's guild members faces for a second before it switched to an image in Crocus. It was of pure shock and denial. I knew that they instantly recognized me. I averted my eyes as Hotaru announced to Fiore of my true identity. "The _'deceased'_ celestial mage... Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

 **Well, I lied. This chapter is not that short but still shorter than most of my chapters. Anyway, now you know how Lucy got to where she is now from chapter 16. Next chapter will be back to Fairy Tail's reactions to Lucy being "Master Lucillia" all this time and that she was actually alive. I hope you're prepared for Team Natsu's anger blow up next chapter and I'll try to update soon! Ja ne!^^**


	18. Revealing the Truth

**Minna! I can't believe this story is almost at 20 chapters^^ I've never written a story this long before! I can't believe I've gone this far! How'd you like the last chapter? Never mind don't answer. If you noticed, I used a comet for where Lucy's magic came from. Credits to the anime Charlotte. Such a good and heartwarming anime. Anyway, I know you guys just want to read this chapter to see Fairy Tail's reaction. So, I hope you enjoy! P.S, that whole sequel idea before might actually happenXD Warning: the word confused or confusion is used a lot in this chapter. I'm not kidding. You have been warned.**

* * *

Everywhere in Fiore, millions of people's eyes widened. They just stared at the lacrima screen in disbelief. Lucy Heartfilia was alive all this time. The whole year people believed that she was dead. The blonde celestial mage was not only alive, but was also Light's Darkness' guild master.

Answers to so many questions by the media, the council, rune knights, guilds and people were answered right then and there. Why no one knew of Light's Darkness' guild master's identity, why she never went to guild master meetings, why she went on missions with her guild, why she asked a member to make their guild official.

 _It was because people thought she was dead._

The guild members of Fairy Tail were shocked. For a year, they thought that Lucy was dead. That she had died because of them and that they would never see her face again. Sure she looked slightly different, but now that they realized that they had actually talked to her and was in her presence made them feel mixed emotions.

They felt happy to know that Lucy was actually alive, but they also felt guilty not being to recognize her right away. Team Natsu, Levy and Juvia especially. Team Natsu regretted the fact that the first time they encountered Lucy, that they spoke to her so rudely and even went so much as to attack her. Levy and Juvia on the other hand, felt happy that not only did they fight alongside Lucy, but she even had complimented them.

"Lucy... Lucy is alive?" Natsu mumbled as the rest of his guild mates stared at the screen in total shock.

"No... I-It can't be! She... She's dead!" Gray mumbled too.

"She's been dead for a whole year." Erza denied as well.

"Lucy..." Happy whispered in tears.

That's when the fairies heard the rest of Light's Darkness and Makarov speak.

"No... Lucy..." They said with wide eyes.

When they heard those words, before any of the guild members could even speak, Hotaru spoke again. Catching all their attention.

"Isn't it ironic? You all thought that she was dead, but really she was living this whole time. But sadly... that isn't gonna last long this time." Hotaru said as she brought her hand to Lucy's head again and a blue glow surrounded her hand. Then, Lucy screamed. The shocks coming from Hotaru drained Lucy's magic and into the woman. This made Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness react as they gnashed their teeth.

Hotaru stopped and turned back to the lacrima. "Fiore! Lucy Heartfilia kept more than one secret. She only told her guild members and Master Makarov of Fairy Tail her identity, she kept me a secret from her guild members and... she has 2 kinds of magic at her disposal."

The fairies cast glances toward Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla, Masahiro and Makarov. Some were shocked and the others were angry that their master had kept something so huge a secret from them and even more that Wendy, Lisanna and Carla knew as well. But then turned back to the screen.

"Do you know how special her magic is? No, of course not." Hotaru said as she smiled while shrugging. "She has a primary and secondary magic. Little Lucy here doesn't use her primary so much but instead uses her secondary one often. Her secondary magic is... Celestial God Dragon Slaying Magic."

With that revealed, Natsu and Gajeel gasped. They never heard of that kind of magic before. But they assumed it was powerful if it was god and dragon slaying magic combined. Wendy didn't gasp because she already knew of Lucy's magic. But she, Lisanna and Carla never heard of her primary magic since Lucy never mentioned it.

"Her primary magic on the other hand... is a magic that's not even supposed to exist on Earthland at all." Hotaru added.

This caused several gasps from anyone watching the lacrima screen. This made people wonder what o Earthland could it be. The magic council is also watching this so, they too were curious to know what magic Lucy possessed.

"It's called space magic." Hotaru revealed. "It let's our darling celestial mage control the cosmos and even possibly the space around us. She can create rifts in between lands and can even transport herself through portals. It is so powerful but uses so much magic energy and you know what? Both of her magic came from a comet itself."

This made everyone - even Light's Darkness and Makarov - gasp. They had been searching for the answer behind Lucy's magic for a year since they met her and after all that research, Lucy's magic originated from a comet. Makarov on the other hand, now realized what Lucy meant that night. She used her space magic to go back to her guild.

As all the fairies stared at the celestial mage they had once called family, Hotaru started to speak again.

"How does it feel, sweet Lucy? How does it feel now that Fiore knows you escaped death? All because of a power granted to you because of a star?"

Lucy didn't reply. She just stayed quiet. Hotaru didn't like the quietness of the celestial blonde. The midnight haired woman walked toward her and tried to make Lucy talk, but Lucy just turned her head away. Hotaru made an annoyed face. The fairies, Light's Darkness and the rest of Fiore that watched stayed silent as Hotaru placed her hand on Lucy's forehead again.

The blonde's eyes widened as a blue glow appeared on Hotaru's hand. Shocks that came from the spell started to hurt Lucy and blood curdling screams rang through the air. No one dared to speak or even move. This continued for about 5 minutes before Hotaru had let go and the shocks had dismissed.

Lucy stopped screaming and panted heavily. Her head hung low and Hotaru continued to stare, waiting for Lucy to speak. The blonde guild master just panted. She lifted her head high enough for everyone watching to see sweat coming from her forehead and the pain in her eyes. This brought mostly the fairies and Lucy's guild aback. She then turned to face Hotaru in the eye. Red eyes piercing through Lucy's brown ones.

"Shut up..." The dragon slayers heard Lucy whisper.

Hotaru heard her comment and smirk. "Well, lookie here. The girl speaks. Come again?"

Lucy's head shot up as her eyes narrowed while turning gold. A phenomenon that people did not know about besides her guild and Makarov.

"I SAID SHUT UP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Lucy shouted, taking everyone watching aback. "Big deal you told my greatest secrets! For what!? It's pointless to tell the world of my existence. It anything, you might as well drain all my magic now and get it over with!"

This took everyone who could see the large screen aback and frightened. Lucy looked really angry and people didn't remember the celestial mage to be like that. That outburst also made Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness expressions in pure anger toward the midnight haired woman. Natsu though, was also angry at Lucy for saying such a thing.

"What the hell are you thinking, Lucy!?" He thought.

"No one is going to come after me! I can assure you that! So stop wasting your time and just get it over with or you'll regret it!"

"I'll regret it?" Hotaru asked. "Ahahahaha!"

Lucy wasn't surprised by Hotaru's reaction, but the blonde intended to change that. Lucy tried moving her free wrist so that it would face her stomach. This was noticed by everyone and caught Hotaru's attention. "If you don't shut up and turn off the lacrima screens except for Magnolia's... then I'll release all my magic at once and kill myself!" Lucy declared.

"No! Lucy!" Light's Darkness and Makarov shouted.

The fairies, Team Natsu especially, twitched instantly at those words. It was happening all too fast. They didn't expect for all these events to happen all at once. They always thought - or hoped - that if they ever meet Lucy again, it would be a tearful reunion and she'll say that she forgives them like she always does.

But no. Now that they knew the truth, they started to think back again to when they all technically reunited with Lucy as a whole guild. She had kept her hood low, so they only every saw face slightly covered in shadows. She had an annoyed expression and she spoke to them as if she wanted to gag. She _hated_ them. Even when she lied about herself to them, her words contained the hate and sadness she held for months that led to a year.

Hotaru looked toward Lucy. She could see in her now golden eyes that Lucy was serious. That Lucy would actually release her magic on herself so that Hotaru wouldn't take her power and to stop confusion all around Fiore.

Hotaru then nodded her head. "Fine. Have it your way then Lucy." The midnight haired girl went to face the lacrima and shrugged. "You heard the girl, Fiore. Fairy Tail. Light's Darkness. You can stay."

Just like that, all the lacrima screens shut down like Lucy demanded. All the lacrima screens except the one located in Magnolia. Hotaru sighed, having most of her fun taken. But she couldn't afford Lucy dying on her. She _needed_ her. Then, Lucy spoke again.

"Now... make it so that I can hear what they have to say."

"Why should I? If anything, You might tell them where we are and use some weird figure of speech to forge a plan."

"I won't, I promise you that much. I'll say my final words to them and you can have what you want. You can even take my life."

"Well..." Hotaru said with a smirk. "What an honorable sacrifice. Fine, you have a few minutes to talk. Then, I'll take what's rightfully mine."

Lucy nodded, understanding their deal as Hotaru made it so Lucy could hear the fairies, Makarov and her family.

"You heard me right, Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness? You have a time limit."

Light's Darkness gnashed their teeth at Hotaru and the midnight haired woman got out of the way as the 2 guilds were left with Lucy staring at the lacrima. Nothing was said at first, but the blonde guild master soon spoke.

"I know what you are thinking... Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla, Masahiro, Makarov."

"IF YOU KNOW, THEN ANSWER US!" Kano immediately yelled. "WHY DID YOU HIDE EVERYTHING FROM US!? WHY DID YOU TELL MAKARVO BUT NOT YOUR OWN GUILD!? AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY!?"

"We are... Kano." Lucy replied.

"THEN WHY!? IF WE ARE FAMILY, WHY DID YOU TAKE IT UPON YOURSELF TO BEAR THIS ALONE!?" Akari asked too.

Lucy didn't reply for a moment, but spoke again. "You suffered too much. All of you. I promised myself to never let you go through that. Both of you lost your hometown. Akame lost friendship, family and a home. Masahiro lost his parents. Wendy lost her dragon and 2 families. Carla lost her homeland. Lisanna lost her family twice. I didn't want you to lose anything to add to that list again."

"But you lost things too, Lucy!" Lisanna shouted.

"You lost your mother! You ran away from your home too!" Wendy added.

"Not to mention you lost what you thought was your true home!" Carla protested.

"You even nearly died, remember!?" Masahiro asked.

"Now you're sacrificing yourself again! You don't deserve this! You - more than anyone in the world - deserves to be happy!" Akame shouted.

All the Fairy Tail mages watched as Lucy's guild members protested against her selfless actions. It reminded them of how they used to be in the past. They always stood up for their guild mates when Lucy was there. They were once the caring nakama that Lucy looked up to in the past. But not anymore.

They _betrayed_ her. They nearly let Lucy die. They were the cause of her suffering and they can't apologize and ask her to come back to Fairy Tail because she found another family. Another nakama to belong with. Lucy had truly moved on in the year she was thought to be gone. She became a different person.

"I actually don't deserve to be happy." Lucy replied. "This is just karma coming back at me."

Before Light's Darkness could protest even further, someone had beat them to it. "What do you mean 'you don't deserve it' huh!?"

Everyone turned toward Natsu as Erza, Gray and Happy were right by him. They had determined, with a hint of angered, look on their faces as they stared at the lacrima screen. "You deserve to be really happy for once Lucy!" Natsu shouted again.

"You have put up with a lot of hurt in your life, all of us included!" Gray added.

"You only ever cared about the people you loved. Even before you left, you cared about our happiness! If we were happy, you were happy too!" Erza said.

"You can't say that Lucy!" Happy said flying above them.

Team Natsu stood right next to Lucy's guild and awaited her reply. But instead, Lucy just sighed. "Of course you wouldn't understand anything."

"This just confused everyone. Even Light's Darkness.

"My hands... have been tainted by blood." Lucy said looking down at her soft hands. _"I killed my parents."_

Everybody's eyes in both guilds widened. They didn't expect Lucy to answer with something like that. But the fairies and Light's Darkness became even more confused Something just didn't add up.

"You said your mom died of illness." Levy spoke up.

"Plus, your old man is still living ain't he?" Gajeel added too.

"It was a lie. One made of twisted memories and the reality was an illusion." Lucy explained. "I killed them myself and the father that is living is a fake. An illusion created with false memories in darkness."

This confused Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness to the point they were dizzy with confusion. They weren't sure if Lucy was telling the truth or lying anymore. Fairy Tail knew that Lucy hated lying from what they remember but Light;s Darkness knows that Lucy had many secrets that are still secret. Either way, they weren't sure what to believe.

Suddenly, Hotaru walked back into view of the screen. and went beside Lucy. She bent down to Lucy's level as her long midnight black hair fell beside her cheek. She placed her right hand on Lucy's right shoulder and her left hand on Lucy's right cheek. "You better finish stuff up here. Your time is almost up."

Lucy shook her head in annoyance to get Hotaru's hand off her cheek. Hotaru scoffed lightly and waited for Lucy to say her last few sentences. "Looks like my time is up." Lucy said.

"There's no way we're going to let you go through with this!" Light's Darkness and Team Natsu shouted.

"Yes you are!" Lucy snapped back. "Don't you even dare try to come and find me. You will obey my wishes. You fairies don't deserve to come and fight for my sake when you nearly led me to death. As for my own guild, you will return to Crocus and continue to hold up the guild. Is that clear!?"

No one replied as they averted eye contact. Lucy looked to both her old and current family once more before nodding to herself. Hotaru took this as a signal that Lucy was finished and walked to switch the lacrima off. "Take care of them... Makarov." Lucy said once more before the lacrima screen disappeared.

"Goodbye... Lucy." Makarov thought sadly.

"Gramps..." Natsu suddenly spoke.

Makarov turned to see not only his guild's but Lucy's guild hung their heads low. Makarov could tell that Light's Darkness were similar in stubbornness - minus Wendy, Lisanna and Carla since they already had it - that Fairy Tail had and without a doubt that they got it from Lucy. So they were probably thinking the same thing as Team Natsu.

"What is it, Natsu?" Makarov asked anyway.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says and that includes Lucy too." Natsu started to say. "I'm going to find her and beat that woman up if it's the last thing I do!"

Makarov didn't say anything. Actually, he couldn't say anything because Akari and Kano decided to say otherwise too. "There's no way we're gonna let you save Lucy!" Akari said.

"What? Why not?" Mira asked.

"For one thing, Lucy is _our_ guild master. Second of all, you don't deserve to save Lucy either!" Kano added too.

"What gives you the right to say who saves Love Rival?" Juvia argued back.

"Didn't you hear her? Lucy said _'you fairies don't deserve to rescue her'_ herself!" Masahiro reasoned.

"Lucy was once our guild mate! we have to help her too!" Cana reasoned too.

" _'Was'_. She _was_ once your guild mate. You have no right to use that nakama speech on us because we know the truth. _You all betrayed her_!" Akame countered.

"Can't we at least help?" Romeo pleaded.

"Sorry Romeo..." Wendy responded. "You can't."

"Lisanna, please say something manly that can convince them." Elfmen asked the younger Strauss.

"Sorry Big Brother. I can't do that." Lisanna replied sadly.

"This isn't fair!" Jet and Droy whined.

"You all should've expected this! You all broke Lucy and her heart. This is the consequence of your actions!" Carla said.

"Please! Just this once, then we'll leave you alone!" Kinana pleaded.

As the protests, comebacks and the argument itself continued, Makarov watched patiently at both his and Lucy's 'children' fight. Her guild was right in a sense. Team Natsu and the rest of the guild shouldn't be asking to help save her if they weren't there for her in the first place. It was sad to see the 2 guilds fight.

Lucy could be getting tortured, being drained of her magic and even die all so that her guild didn't have to suffer anymore losses. But, all of Fiore could lose something once Hotaru gets ahold of both of Lucy's magic. Makarov was lost in thought but he was soon snapped out when he heard Natsu's yelling.

"You can't stop me from going to save her!"

"You wanna bet!?" Kano shouted back.

Both slayers surrounded their fists with fire and water. Staring at each other waiting for the right time to pounce. Erza and Gray got into position as well and so did Akari, Akame and Masahiro. Makarov massaged his temples and sighed. He has had enough with this pointless squabble between guilds.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs catching every mage's attention.

Everybody there immediately froze, turning toward the old guild master. Makarov looked back and forth from his guild and Lucy's. Then, began to speak. "This isn't the time to be fighting each other. One who was once our own and your guild master is in danger. She is sacrificing herself for you and all you children do is argue and fight. If you want to save Lucy, you have to do it together."

"There's no way I'm working with this basta-!?" Natsu and Kano were going to say until Erza and Akari hit both of them on the top of their heads. Silencing the 2 hotheads and smiling towards each other.

"Hotaru is a strong and now a powerful woman. Settle your differences this once. Some of you are different and some of you can be alike. If or when we save Lucy, it is her choice whether she will forgive us in the end or not at all. Even though Lucy wishes for us not to go, I cannot stand by as my old child gets tortured like this. So, I'll allow Team Natsu and the rest of Light's Darkness to go and find her. Will you do it and bring Lucy back?"

Both teams looked at each other for a moment before smirks and smiles spread on their faces. Makarov was right and if they were to save Lucy from Hotaru and beat the older woman up at the same time, they would gladly set aside their differences and bring Lucy home.

"We will." They all said in unison.

* * *

 **And done! Whew, that chapter took awhile to finish. So how do you like it? Good? bad? Not enough of Team Natsu overreacting about the whole situation? Well, that's just how the chapter went. But, we're actually getting closer to the end guys. I'm still not sure if the ending will result in a sequel or not but who knows. So anyway, Team Natsu and Light's Darkness are going to team up just this once to save Lucy. Will they succeed? Will they get there before Lucy's end? Find out who knows when I update. Probably not in awhile. So anyway... Ja ne~**


	19. Seeking for Lucy

**Hi everybody! I've been really working hard on this chapter and it's been hard coming up for a way to start this chapter, where Lucy and Hotaru are hiding and how Team Natsu and Light's Darkness approaches this. I'm surprised not a lot of you reviewed on the last chapter. But oh well. I actually think that we're really close to the end and that I'll really put a sequel for this. Review for a sequel btw. Also, sorry for the late update. Anyway, on to chapter 19!**

* * *

On the high terrains not too far from Fiore's borders, broken pillars and rubble were scattered on it's highest cliff point. There, Lucy Heartfilia was chained to one of the remaining pillars and her enemy Hotaru stared at a lacrima orb that was set on a fallen stone in front of her.

Lucy continued to struggle and break free of the chains that binded her to the ground, but it was pointless. The chains were magic proof and could only be destroyed without the source of magic.

Hotaru had been silent ever since she switched the lacrima screen in Magnolia off. This made Lucy uneasy and wondered what was going on in the evil woman's head. Minutes passed and Lucy could see what the woman was looking at because her head was blocking the lacrima. But, as Lucy was lost in thought, Hotaru turned over to look at the blonde with a smirk.

"Nicely done." Hotaru started. "But, your warning would be in vain."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked coldly.

"No matter what you say, no matter how you threaten them, those fairies and your guild will come after you." Hotaru said as she brought her hand up as it was surrounded in darkness. "They just left Magnolia and are headed straight toward us thanks to that Solid Script mage."

This made Lucy gnash her teeth. She started mentally scolding herself, her guild and Fairy Tail for disobeying her orders. Hotaru noticed Lucy's reaction and decided to speak again. Saying something Lucy would never expect her to say in the slightest.

"But you know... that's actually a good thing."

Lucy's head immediately shot to face the midnight haired woman. Lucy was lost. She didn't know what Hotaru meant. But it was obviously a bad idea. Something along those lines yelled bad news to Lucy and she wasn't about to let Hotaru hurt any other guilds. Especially her family.

"How so?"

Hotaru's smirk widened and she approached the tied up blonde. Lucy knew what was about to happen as Hotaru brought up her hand to Lucy's forehead. Lucy awaited for the impact of shocks that would take her magic and closed her eyes. But before the shocks could even hit Lucy. Hotaru said one more thing.

"Nee Lucy? Did you know that the comet is coming?"

Before Lucy could even speak or react, the shocks enveloped her body and she started to scream. Her magic drained faster and Lucy knew that Hotaru didn't intend to stop until all but a speck of magic power was gone from her body. Then, Lucy blacked out.

* * *

It was now night as Team Natsu and Light's Darkness stopped to rest for the night in the woods. Levy had helped them grab a hint on where Lucy was being held. The bluenette had told them that since there were many broken pillars in the background and a ton of grass, she must be somewhere with ruins stand. So, Wendy, Akari and Erza helped Levy name some of the likely locations with ruins and soon settled with a place in between Crocus and the Heartfilia mansion.

Natsu and Akari had started the fire and the group sat in silence. Both knowing what not to say to each other. Kano, Akame, Masahiro and Akari were still a bit iffy with partnering up with Team Natsu as Wendy, Lisanna and Carla didn't say anything because it would be too awkward. Team Natsu on the other hand was a different story. They sat with their elbows on their legs as they used their hands as support to rest their head. Not wanting to make eye contact with any of the Light's Darkness members.

They had mixed feelings with what had just happened a few hours before. They didn't really take it in before they stormed from Magnolia to find Lucy, but the reality soon got to them and they had become quiet. So many questions were answered but a few questions remained. _They felt guilty._

The fairies didn't know how to face her after all they've done. They had pushed her away from them, nearly killing her and now they were disobeying her orders and was probably endangering her even further than when she was on the lacrima screen. They - even her own guild - had just ran off into the woods and headed to where Lucy was most likely to be.

There was just utter silence. Silence that Natsu couldn't take any longer. So, the pink headed teen spoke.

"How long?"

Everybody turned and didn't reply. Not understanding what the boy had meant.

"What do you mean, Salamander?" Kano asked.

"How long has it been... since you found her alive?"

Light's Darkness glanced at each other. They had a feeling that Natsu was referring to when Lisanna, Wendy and Carla found out but they might as well come clean and tell the truth. If any of them wanted to save Lucy together, they'd have to create trust between each other for Lucy 's sake. It was better for them. Wendy, Lisanna and Carla then knew that they'd have to be the ones who spoke first, seeing as they didn't find out about Lucy until at least a month ago and the takeover mage faced Team Natsu with a stern look.

"Before you assume anything, me, Wendy and Carla found out about Lucy the night before we left the guild." Lisanna started.

Team Natsu nodded, more because they were still in slight shock about the news of Lucy and Hotaru.

"At least a month. When we left the guild, Lucy brought us to Light's Darkness right after. But they know the real story." Carla added.

"She told us her story on how she 'nearly' died, but that was it. After that she changed the subject and told us _only_ her secondary magic. We never knew of Lucy's space magic until now." Wendy explained.

"Is that true?" Erza spoke up asking.

"Yes. We... were there during that fateful incident." Masahiro said.

"That was the day we all met." Akame added.

 **(Flashback, Kano's POV)**

 _We first saw Lucy when she was already getting beat up by the mage that decided to attack her. She took the hit and didn't seem to have anything to defend herself with. The Rune Knights tried to fight back to take the mage into custody, but was sadly losing and was also hit with the mage's dark blast._

 _All of us were watching from a distance at different positions, so we didn't technically plan any kind of attack. Mind you we didn't meet 'til afterwards. We weren't sure if we should interfere since we didn't want anyone getting hurt in the crossfire but that soon changed when the mage was again hit with a larger dark blast_

 _I bet all od us wondered why Lucy didn't fight back since we could sense magic power within her. After the knights fell, the mage went back to beating Lucy. He didn't even give her time to recover. Yet, she still stood. Though, our thoughts were interrupted when we heard Lucy finally scream in pain. We shook our heads and saw that Lucy was now on the ground bleeding massively._

 _The dark mage had a smile a smile on their face as they approached Lucy's body. We could make out Lucy whisper something as her forehead had a stream of blood in addition to all the cuts and wounds on her body, though the worst wound was the wound on her torso. All 4 of us then decided to attack but never got the chance to do so._

 _Suddenly, a bright light blinded our sight and for a moment, I felt like we were all gonna die. Neither of us knew if it was the dark mage or is Lucy unconsciously casted the spell, but we didn't have time to think about it. We soon came to, I think 2 minutes later and found ourselves in the middle of a clearing in the woods. We didn't know if we were really alive or if it was a dream, until Lucy appeared._

 **(General POV)**

 _"Huh." Lucy asked._

 _Akari raised his arm to point at the blonde in front of them surprised and then spoke. "You're the girl we saw bleeding to death just a few minutes ago!"_

 _"What happened?" Kano asked now._

 _"I don't really know myself either." Lucy replied. "In the last second I was laying there, words came to my head and I chanted them. Then, I guess that light teleported us here... I think."_

 _"From what I know, you most likely unlocked a new in the middle of it." Masahiro implied._

 _"Yeah, maybe. A voice, I think, said something about space and celestial magic. Even I don't understand it." Lucy agreed._

 _Lucy then turned her head to see Akame staring at her from head to toe. "What? What is it?"_

 _"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..." Akame stated as she remembered. "Wait! Aren't you that celestial mage of Fairy Tail?"_

 _At those words, Lucy's expressed saddened and she averted eye contact, looking at her feet. "Yeah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. But, I'm not a fairy or a celestial mage anymore."_

 _It was quiet for a moment as the 5 were uncomfortable with the atmosphere that surrounded them. But, before any one of them could make a move or leave, Lucy fidgeted with her skirt and spoke up unsurely again. "Can I... get some pain off my chest and share with you?"_

 _The 4 glanced at each other, surprised that a girl they'd just met and had just nearly died, had more pain that she hid in her heart. They weren't sure, but they felt like she was worth listening to since they also had hurt in them. The nodded slowly with a slight smile. Lucy's expression brightened up and she bowed down thankful._

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"No problem. Masahiro replied. "We all have a little hurt in us after all."_

 _So Lucy told the 4 strangers her story. Starting from her rough childhood after her mother's death to her current feelings toward her old guild. How they called her weak, worthless and a burden. She expressed her anger and sadness to them and soon opened her own eyes to the hate she had for Fairy Tail, but was even more surprised to see small tears in the corner of Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro's eyes. Threatening to fall._

 _"W-What's wrong?" Lucy asked after finishing her story._

 _"You... How can you still go on after all of that?" Masahiro asked._

 _"I would've broke down having my second family leaving me like that." Akame added._

 _"I... I don't know." Lucy honestly replied shrugging. "But I've had good times there and I know that this experience has changed me. For better or worse, I'm not so sure."_

 _"I'm..." Akari spoke. "My name is Akari. Me and my twin brother lost our whole town 3 years ago."_

 _"I'm her brother. Name's Kano."_

 _The 2 siblings told their story and one by one, Akame and Masahiro also told their story and opened up to everyone else. They cried together, remembering their pasts but was glad that someone else could hold some of the pain along with them. All stories were sad and the 5 new friends decided to stay together. As a group and as a family. Then, the idea to create the guild came to play._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"After that day, Lucy grew as a woman and a leader." Akari said. "She became a woman of her word and became cold and merciless towards those who wronged us and innocent people. She created the guild for people like us to seek refuge."

"That's why... we follow her. She is the reason we continue to live, instead of going down the path that might've drove us to do wrong." Kano added.

"Lucy's our inspiration and has always been there for us. Guiding our way. Sure, she needs help seeing what decision to make and she can get scary when she get angry or pissed." Akame implied.

"But we know she does it for our sake. In the year she'd been alive and in hiding, Lucy told us one day she'd come clean with her lies and that no one would doubt us again, so we let the mystery continue." Masahiro stated.

"You had created her to be this new Lucy. That's why she hates you. But she still cares in the way things are and that includes all guilds. She always means well and doesn't want to start anything unnecessary so she kept her and her location a secret." Lisanna explained.

"That's why she can't forgive you. Any of you." Wendy clarified. "You _hurt_ her. Her so-called second family that told her they'd always welcome her. To always protect her. But no. _You betrayed her._ "

"You called her a burden. Useless. Worthless. Weak. Words that you thought she wouldn't hear. But she did." Carla said. "You broke her heart into tiny bits that she had to start over again. Lucy had dealt with many wounds on her heart. How can you expect her to forgive you now?"

Team Natsu didn't respond. Not having the words or heart to even add or protest. They - along with the rest of Fairy Tail - had turned on Lucy. Turning her into who she is now. They did do the things Carla had spoken of. They did all these things, taking advantage of Lucy and took her kindness and hospitality for granted. They couldn't look at her in the eye. Not anymore. They couldn't even speak to her if they wanted to.

"We're sorry." Gray spoke up now. "We're sorry for what we've done."

Akari and Kano shook their heads. They looked at Team Natsu, their older sibling mode on and spoke. "You shouldn't apologize to us. Apologize to her." They said in unison.

"But we can't." Happy said. "Not anymore."

"She hates us." Natsu added. "She's really disgusted with us."

"Everything she's done when we first met and every time we met afterwards, they were all because of what we've done to her." Erza said. "For turning our backs on her."

"Lucy's been putting up with a lot of hurt. Hurt that we've given her." Gray spoke again. "We let her look up to us when she was around. We made her believe that we were the best guild. But all that effort... was put to waste."

"That may be true." Masahiro started. "But, it's time you tried to give her a reason to forgive you."

Natsu, Erza, Gray's and Happy's head immediately shot up to face the brunette boy. He had his arms crossed and had a hand on his chin. They looked at him hopefully and spoke again.

"How can we?" Happy asked. "How can we give her a reason to forgive us."

"You're trying to rescue her right?" Akame asked.

"You guys, despite your knowledge of Lucy's hate towards you, still ran into these woods. Willing yourselves to save her." Wendy added now too.

"Lucy isn't as forgiving as she once was, but for you to join us in saving her, she might forgiving you just a bit." Carla said.

"Help us save our master and you might be able to talk to her a bit again." Wendy said smiling.

Team Natsu stared at the guild they had thought to be their enemy. They hadn't had the best first meeting, but now they were willing to put aside their differences and not start a fight all for Lucy's sake. The 3 mages and exceed smiled too, having to find comfort. They nodded as Natsu and Kano shook hands on it, which sealed the deal.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu and Light's Darkness set out for the location Levy had found. They were getting close, according to Natsu and Wendy's noses and they could smell Hotaru's scent in the air along with Lucy's as well. But the atmosphere around the group was different. It was lively and they were interacting with each other. Coming up with a strategy to save Lucy.

Soon, they arrived to the end of the woods and was met with a hillside that had broken pillars scattered like the ones they saw on the lacrima screen. All 9 mages and 2 exceeds glanced and nodded towards each other. Carla and Happy had their wings out and they flew back into the woods to have cover so that they could fly into the sky with out Hotaru noticing them.

Once Happy and Carla were out of sight, the mages started walking or running up the hill. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Kano ran up while the remaining Light's Darkness members just sighed and walked. When they all got to the ruins, they couldn't see Lucy tied to any of the pillars. But Natsu and Wendy could tell she was here through their noses, while Akame, Akari, Erza, Kano and Masahiro could feel Lucy's magic energy somewhere not to far away.

They looked around the ruins, but none of them could see the blonde anywhere. Until a sinister voice spoke up.

"Well, look who decided to come." Hotaru's voice echoed. "Though, I already knew that you'd come."

"Where are ya!? Where's Lucy!?" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy? She's right here." Hotaru said as she appeared right behind Natsu.

Nstsu immediately turned around and lit his fist on fire, attempting to punch the midnight haired woman. Hotaru dodged as Akari and Kano did a unison raid with their god slaying magic but Hotaru just disappeared into the shadows and appeared on top of one of the pillars, a playful smirk on her face.

"If she's here, where is she!?" Erza demanded as she pointed her sword at Hotaru.

"Why, my dear fairy, she's right over here... sleeping peacefully." Hotaru said as she stretched her arm behind her.

The 2 teams cautiously went to look behind the pillar Hotaru was standing on. But what they saw behind her, made them freeze on the spot. Lucy was laying on a rectangle stone. Her face pale and she didn't seem to move at all. But what surprised them more was that she was surrounded by some sort of crystal or glass that stretched different ways.

"What... What did you do to her!?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. This is just what happens when one is blessed with the comets powers." Hotaru started to explain. "When the comet came, it's blessing was to give a child great power, but the downfall was that when the comet returns it will take back it's powers and the vessel that had harvested it's energy over the years. Though the comet isn't visible, it's just near Earthland."

"You're lying!" Wendy shouted.

"No, I'm not." Hotaru replied confidently. "In fact, after I drained that girl's powers she fainted at the presence of the comet. You'll never be able to save her. So long she's in that crystal, it's unbreakable."

"No!" Lisanna said covering her mouth.

"That comet can just try! We're not letting you take out guild master and family!" Masahiro declared.

"First, we're going to beat you and then we'll take Lucy home to Crocus!" Akame added.

"I'd like to see you try." Hotaru challenged. "You're too late to save her anyway."

"Come down here and fight then!" Akari shouted.

"Unless you're to scared that you'll lose." Kano teased.

"Please. You'll be too late once the comet is right above us and Lucy will be forever lost!"

Hotaru jumped down as Natsu, Wendy, Akari and Kano surrounded their fists with their element. Akame took her dagger out as Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor. Masahiro got into his fighting stance and got ready to pounce at any time. The clouds turned gloomy and the battle had commenced.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 19! Sorry for the absence for a little while. I had major writer's block and I wanted to make this to be along chapter. Sadly everyone, the finale will be the next chapter and I might start the sequel at a very later date. I'm not sure if I'll get it out right away, but I'll try my best to write a long and fitting ending to this story. So please look forward to it. Credits to Sailor Moon for the crystal that is surrounding Lucy. And don't worry, Lucy will have a very big part in the final chapter so until the last chapter! Ja ne~**


	20. The Next Chapter Starts

**Hi guys! Welcome to the finale of _A Fresh Star; Light's Darkness_! This story has gone a long way and this is the first story that's going to have a sequel! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I somewhat hope that you all get some feels. So... here's chapter 20...T-T**

* * *

 _'Eh? I hear voices... outside._

 _Where am I?_

 _I feel immense magic energy..._

 _What's happening?_

 _These voices... my guild and... fairies.'_

* * *

Natsu dashed for Hotaru, attempting to hit her with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Hotaru smirked and vanished into shadows as Natsu came in contact. She appeared behind him and a dark blast came from her foot as she kicked Natsu away. Akame immediately sped up and pointed her dagger toward Hotaru's gut, but the older woman noticed and used her magic to deflect the dagger.

Gray acted right at that moment, having an Ice Make Sword in his hand. He swung it and was surprised that Hotaru just caught it with just 2 fingers. Gray gasped slightly and Hotaru shot energy balls at him with her free hand and broke the sword. Pushing him right next to Natsu. Erza then attacked. Running - or flying - toward Hotaru at extreme speed. Sword in hand as she requipped a katana in her other free hand. The red head got ready to slash her swords but Hotaru disappeared and then reappeared above Erza.

"Up here... Titania." She said. Hotaru kicked Erza on the back and Erza fell on the ground.

A hole on the ground formed right under Erza. The requip mage tried to get up, she used her sword as support and Hotaru grinned. She sensed the twin slayers behind her and her grin widened. Hotaru turned around with a hand on her hip. The twin god slayers were in a stance as both of their hands were surrounded with either water or fire. They attacked, trying to deal damage on the midnight haired woman. But, just like the rest, Hotaru just dodged and awaited for the right time to strike.

She shot 2 black orbs that had formed and hovered from her palms and the 2 fell back and skidded on the ground. They tried to get back up but it was no use. Masahiro then decided to try to use his mind magic, but since Hotaru drained Lucy's magic she was even stronger and just kicked Masahiro back hard. Hotaru's dark shadow magic had some weird to effect that kept them all down. "Hahaha! How pathetic. 2 great guilds, fell in less than a few minutes!" She stated.

Hotaru then looked up and saw that it was night now. But, there was no stars in sight. All expect one. One bright star shown in the dark black sky. Not even the moon can be seen. But it wasn't really a star up there. That was the comet. The comet that gave Lucy her powers. It was above Lucy's crystalized shell. Lucy's body started glowing and a light started to float up from the crystal.

"Hahahaha! You've failed! The comet is the only thing in the sky! Now Lucy shall die and go along with the comet!" Hotaru shouted very satisfied.

"NO!" Both Team Natsu and Light's Darkness shouted as they saw the light ascend from the crystal and Lucy's body. "Lucy! You can't!"

"It's too late! You're too late to save her now!" Hotaru said again. "THE COMET HAS ARRIVED!"

"You're wrong! Lucy would never give up like that!" Kano shouted. "She's too strong to die like this!"

"I can tell too! She's still alive in there!" Natsu added. "You and that stupid comet are just putting her to be like that!"

"You're in denial! Fact is, she's already dead!" Hotaru argued back.

"No!" Akari said as her eyes narrowed in anger. Lucy would never die on us! Not when we first met, not when she created the guild and became master! NOT EVER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crystalized shell that held Lucy's body, Lucy's eyes opened slightly. But Lucy still had no consciousness. Her eyes were blank, devoid of life. She stared at the light above her that blinded her vision from anything else, not aware what was happening to her. Though Lucy wasn't conscious, her mind was wide awake. She could hear the faint voices calling out to her. In her mind, Lucy was surrounded by a white glow and space.

 _"Where? Where am I?"_ Lucy thought wandering in the space. _"What's happening?"_

Lucy looked around the white space, but nothing. All she could see was white. She couldn't see anything. But Lucy could somewhat hear the clashing blows of magic and metal. Faint voices following after, but Lucy couldn't tell what they were saying.

 _"What is that?"_ Lucy asked aloud to herself. _"I hear... voices."_

"2 great guilds fell in less than a few minutes."

 _"Whose voice is that?"_

"NO! Lucy! You can't!"

 _"Someone... People are calling me. But who?"_

"You're wrong! Lucy would never give up like that!"

"You and that stupid comet are just putting her to be like that!"

 _"That's right."_ Lucy remembered. _"She said that a comet was coming to Earthland."_

"You're in denial! Fact is, she's already dead!"

 _"Wait... I'M DEAD!"_ Lucy yelled as she heard Hotaru's voice. _"NOO!"_

"No!" Lucy heard Akari's voice, snapping her out from any further panic from what Hotaru had said. "Lucy would never die on us! Not when we first met, not when she created the guild and became master! NOT EVER!"

 _"Akari..."_ Lucy thought a bit calmed down. Lucy closed her eyes and focused her mind to somehow see the outside and what was going on... and she did.

* * *

Back outside of Lucy's sub-consciousness, Lucy's head moved to her side. Her eyes still blank but could somewhat see what was going on. She could see and hear Hotaru laugh at Akari's statement. All her guild members and Team Natsu on the ground. "Don't make me laugh! Just face facts!" Hotaru insisted.

"No way!" Akame spoke this time. "We'll keep on believing, because she believed in us when we had no one!"

"We made Lucy go through enough hurt!" Gray added.

"You're just making it worse!" Wendy cried. "Lucy never did anything wrong!"

"She never deserved to get hurt!" Lisanna agreed.

"All she wanted to prove was that she wasn't weak like people claimed her to be!" Masahiro spoke too.

"She's worked too hard for any of this to befall her!" Erza added.

All the mages were able to stand up, but let one of their legs to spread apart for support. They stood up, staring at Hotaru with determined glares. But, being the heartless woman she was, Hotaru just made a face and scoffed at both guilds. She was unimpressed and didn't seem to be interested with the mages in front of her. The midnight haired woman yawned and and looked at her nails before looking at the crystalized shell.

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly as she saw Lucy's - supposed to be _dead_ \- body. The dark shadow mage could see Lucy's head turned to watch what was going on from afar. But, Hotaru could see Lucy's lifeless eyes and decided to beat the Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness members now. Before they somehow wake Lucy up before the process is complete. She summoned dark light into her hands and began to chant.

"Celestial Shadow God Scythe!"

This caught the group in surprise as a scythe of light and dark formed in Hotaru's hand and she slashed at the fairies. Lucy's body twitched and somehow teleported the mages away from the attack. Hotaru was surprised by the act and she decided to go for a range attack instead. She had to get rid of the group of 9 before Lucy regains any more of her consciousness.

"Celestial Shadow God Dragon Roar!"

Again, Lucy's body twitched at the chant and the fairies and Light's Darkness was teleported away from each other and the line of attack. The mages were confused by what was happening. They had teleported away from the attack twice and had no idea how they were doing it. Not even Wendy or Natsu heard someone chant anything. Hotaru's expression changed to anger as she stared at the crystalized Lucy and a dark aura surrounded her.

 _"I won't let anyone hurt the fairies or my family!"_ Lucy's subconscious thought. _"Even if I still hate the fairies!"_

"Curse you..." Hotaru said. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"What is going on?" Wendy asked towards Masahiro. "Why do we keep teleporting?"

Masahiro just shook his head while shrugging. "I'm not sure, for once."

"They why are we-!?" Akari said as she stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it!?" Erza asked this time. "Did you figure something out!?"

Akari immediately turned to face the crystal shell that held her guild master. She gasped and the others followed her actions. They gasped too as they saw Lucy's lifeless eyes, looking their way. Hotaru gnashed her teeth. Now that they knew, they would probably try to get her to wake up and her plan would fail. But Hotaru didn't plan on failing. She planned on killing all of them Including Lucy. She pushed her hair back and encased her arms in her magic.

"You're going to fail!" She shouted charging at them. "She is a lifeless corpse! She's nothing now!"

"If she's nothing, then why is her eyes open!?" Gray countered, making an Ice Make Shield that Hotaru broke.

Kano swallowed the broken ice and his energy was restored. The blunette boy immediately dashed for Hotaru and started to spar with her. His arms and feet surrounded with water. Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and made 2 fireballs shoot toward Natsu and Akari. The 2 ate it and their energy returned to them as well. Wendy breathed in some air and she too also gained her power back. The other 3 slayers joining Kano in the fight.

 _"That's right minna..."_ Lucy thought as the transfer to the comet was almost complete. Her eyes began to close and a smile formed on her face. _"Beat that woman up good."_

Hotaru decided to take in some energy for herself too. She kicked the 4 slayers far enough for her to swallow energy from the dark sky. She felt stronger and now it was a full on 4 against 1 fight. Though, thanks to her taking Lucy's magic, Hotaru could stand fine on her own and was able to fight the 4 slayers.

"Fire God's Bellow!" Akari chanted as she hit Hotaru, but the woman was able to dodge it but taking in some damage.

"Sky Dragon's... Wind Attack!" Wendy chanted as the air around her arms pushed Hotaru to one of the broken pillars with immense force.

"Water God's Water Slicer!" Kano chanted as thin strips of water slashed at Hotaru's arms and legs. Giving her cuts and wounds.

The midnight haired woman panted as she was not only drenched in sweat, but also Kano's water. She gnashed her teeth and decided to attack. "Celestial Dark Shadow God Dragon's Talons!" She chanted as light and dark magic energy left her hands and aimed for the 4 slayers. But Natsu had dodged last minute while the other 3 fell.

"This what you get for hurting Lucy and her family!" Natsu yelled. "FIRE DRAGON SECRET ARTS: CRUSHING FANG!"

Natsu's flaming body slammed on Hotaru's head as the contact made Hotaru and the pillar behind her fall down the hillside and 'break'. Natsu panted as the 3 other slayers smirked. The other 5 mages smiled and bumped fists. They had finally beaten Hotaru. Now... they just have to wake up Lucy.

"Guys!" Happy's voice cried from above.

The mages turned around and saw the 2 exceeds flying just above them. They had worried faces and this troubled the others. "What's wrong Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"It's Lucy!" Carla spoke up. "Look!"

The group immediately turned to the crystal shell that held Lucy's body, but soon understood the exceeds worried expressions. Once they turned around, not only they saw Lucy's eyes closed and the smile on her face, they saw that she was fading into the light that led towards the comet above her. Team Natsu didn't have time to react as the Light's Darkness members ran to their guild master in less than a few seconds.

They tried to break the crystal but it was futile. All that was left was Lucy's head that had now began to fade as well. Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro started to plead for Lucy to open her eyes and to hear their cries. But nothing. Lucy wasn't responding to any of their words. A bright glow surrounded the last remaining part of Lucy's head and the crystal and Lucy vanished.

The light was dismissed and the entire group just stood their in agony. Tears threatening to fall. Their eyes wide as they had actually failed to bring Lucy back. She wasn't there. Not anymore. Lucy was gone. Gone into the comet that blessed her with amazing magic. Gone into space. Gone just like when she was presumed dead.

"No..." They all simply said before yelling. "NOOO! LUUUUUCCCCYYY!"

* * *

7 years passed as both Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness had come to a truce and Light's Darkness agreed to accompany Fairy Tail to their S-Class trials. But was interrupted by the dark guild; Grimoire Heart and the evil dragon Acnologia and was locked in the 'Fairy Sphere' that held them like that without anyone aging.

In those 7 years, Lucy was still gone and never came back. Still gone in space when the comet had taken her. Though, she was very much alive. She hadn't aged just like Fairy Tail and her guild. But she was different in terms of strength now. Those who had went through what Lucy had gone through had just stayed in the comet for all eternity. But not her. Not Lucy.

 _She was going to be different than those before her._

 ** _"Where am I? Am I dead?"_**

 ** _"No... I know exactly where I am."_**

 ** _"I'm the comet that granted me my magic."_**

 _ **"I hear nothing. What's happening?"**_

 _ **"What happened... to me?"**_

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **"Take me home!"**_

 _ **"I don't want to be here!"**_

 _ **"They're waiting for me!"**_

 _ **"Take me home... Now!"**_

 _A bright star looked like it had exploded in the afternoon sky that surprised many and looked like it started to fall toward Earthland. It crashed right when a certain missing island had resurfaced and it's magical barrier was dismissed. Others who had just arrived and awoken on the island decided to see the crash site, but was surprised to be met with a blonde girl sleeping there with no damage._

 _The mages who found her started to cry, right after confirming who she was and tried to wake her up. But to no avail. They decided to bring her back to their home and awaited for her to finally awaken._

 _"Lucy! You have to wake up!" 7 voices pleaded._

 _Then... brown eyes met 7 other pairs of eyes._

* * *

 **AND THE END! That's the finale of Light's Darkness and I hoped you all enjoyed it! It's sad to see this story done, but fear not! And I know! It's a short finale, but that's how it ended okay!? At one point, the sequel shall be up and I'll put a note on it on this story so look forward to it! Was this ending bad? Good? Sad? Enjoyable? Please tell me in the reviews and I hope you all read the sequel once it's up^^**


	21. SEQUEL!

**Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up and is called** ** _Light's Darkness, Remembering You._** **I hope you guys check it out and review ideas on how things should go on^^**


End file.
